


Demain, à l'aube.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arts, Autour de l'Italie, Chant, M/M, Renaissance, dessin, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: "Ars longa, vita brevis" ("L'art est long, la vie est brève"), Harry admire avec fierté l'inscription au dessus du panthéon qui orne le nouveau théâtre. Une citation qu'il a trouvé dans un de ses anciens livres poussiéreux d'Hippocrate.  Quand il est tombé sur cette phrase, il n'a pas hésité. C'était comme une évidence. Elle résume l'histoire de sa vie. Parce qu’il sait que rien n’est éphémère, sauf l’art qui subsiste à travers le temps.Louis et Harry sont artistes, ils se rencontrent et ça donne quelque chose de sensuel et intense. Mais Louis est un être mystérieux et Harry va rapidement trouver la douleur dans cet amour qui semble sans retour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue au coeur de cette nouvelle aventure au beau milieu de la Renaissance italienne. J'ai effectué quelques recherches pour m'informer sur des renseignements pratiques propres à l'époque (la nourriture, les maisons, les villes etc), mais je ne suis pas une experte. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait des anachronismes. Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !  
> J'ai simplement changé les vêtements pour des toges, comme à l'Antiquité car je voulais garder cette tenue pour les nécessités de l'histoire et la représentation que je me faisais des personnages. 
> 
>  
> 
> J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire moi-même.

   

 (L'image ne m'appartient pas, elle vient tout droit de Karukara. C'est elle qui m'a inspiré l'histoire.) 

 

 

Même si le jour s’est couché depuis plus d’une heure, la chaleur est toujours présente. Elle lézarde entre les murs et caresse chaudement la peau nue, encore dorée des récents rayons du soleil.

 

Son carnet à la main, Harry pénètre dans la taverne où l’atmosphère est encore plus insoutenable. La seule odeur qui se fait sentir est celle du mélange d’alcool et de la sueur. Il passe entre les corps qui se collent, se fraye un chemin jusqu’au bar en bois teinté et demande une pinte de bière au serveur. De sa main libre, il fouille dans sa poche et sort une pièce qu’il pose sur la table, à côté de son carnet, après s’être assis.

 

La musique se fait entendre partout autour de lui, elle englobe l’air. Mais c’est un son assez entraînant de guitare sèche, accompagné par un fond de piano. Un rythme assez joyeux, coloré. Mais rien qui ne puisse rivaliser avec la voix qui résonne ensuite, et surtout les yeux qui se dévoilent sous les paupières jadis fermées.

 

Harry a du mal à savoir si c’est un homme ou une femme, mais son timbre est aigu, doux et a comme l’effet d’une caresse sur sa peau. Sa peau traversée par un frisson. Dans la pénombre de la petite estrade, au loin, il ne parvient pas à bien discerner le visage. Mais il voit. Il voit ses yeux bleu perçant, un bleu effrayant. Qui contraste avec l’aspect doré de sa peau, la couleur d’un grain de sable, d’un rayon fatigué de soleil.

 

Il n’est plus question de réfléchir quand il saisit son fusain et se met à dessiner frénétiquement sur le papier usé de son carnet, pour ne rien oublier. Mais il n’oubliera pas. Jamais. Pas ce genre de regard qui glace le sang. Il ne pourrait pas, même s’il le voulait. C’est ancré en lui, si vite. Un coup d’oeil furtif a suffit.

 

Sa contemplation est telle que Harry ne peut le quitter des yeux et, en voulant attraper sa collation, il renverse l’intégralité sur le bar. Le serveur arrive aussi vite avec un torchon et ressuie le liquide qui s’écoule un peu partout. Harry rougit, pose son carnet plus loin et, confus, ne cesse de s’excuser. Il soupire, se rassoit sur son siège quand l’homme lui assure une énième fois que ce n’est rien. Il lui ressert un verre par la même occasion. Harry n’a jamais été aussi gêné, mais il ne peut pas effacer son côté maladroit. Plus encore quand un être aussi intriguant le trouble à ce point.

 

Quand il relève la tête, l’artiste chante toujours, encore. Il aimerait que cela dure toute la nuit. Jamais encore il ne l’a vu dans cette taverne ni autre part. Que ce soit dans les rues commerçantes, sur le marché le Vendredi, sur le banc au théâtre ou même aux thermes pourtant très fréquentés par cette chaleur. Il est là ce soir, et peut-être qu’il n’aura plus jamais l’occasion de le voir ensuite. Peut-être que ce n’est l’histoire que d’une fois, que de quelques précieuses minutes.

 

Mais Harry est tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu’il remarque qu’un homme, assit à deux sièges de lui, est en train d’observer l’intérieur de son carnet de croquis. Iltourne les pages fines, jaunies, sans aucune gêne. Un sourire narquois orne le coin de ses lèvres.

 

– Excusez moi, ce carnet est à moi.

 

Pendant encore quelques secondes, l’homme continue de feuilleter, puis il se redresse. A première vue, il semble avoir une trentaine d’années et son regard noir semble aspirer toute la lumière de la taverne. Harry a froid dans le dos, mais il ne baisse pas les yeux, il garde le contact visuel. Personne n’a le droit de regarder son carnet sans son autorisation. Ses dessins sont très personnels, ce ne sont pas de simples croquis réalisés par simple intérêt. C’est bien plus que cela. C’est un art, une forme, un détail auquel il veut donner vie, sur papier, par les traits de son crayon ou de son fusain.

 

L’homme le referme et lui tend, le geste assuré. Harry essaie d’adopter la même attitude confiante et reprend son bien qu’il repose précautionneusement à ses côtés. Il porte ensuite sa pinte de bière à ses lèvres, cependant le regard glacial de l’homme est toujours posé sur lui. Pénétrant. Mais Harry tente de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’estrade et l’artiste qui est toujours là. Il entame une nouvelle chanson, les autres clients sont ravis et applaudissent.

 

– Je vois que Louis vous intéresse.

 

Avec l’accent de l’homme, le prénom et l’identité de l’artiste semble encore plus mystérieux. Toutefois Harry n’a aucun doute, il sait de qu’il parle. L’homme a dû voir son dernier croquis, encore inachevé, dans son carnet. S’ajouter aux autres. Former une histoire.

 

– Louise ?

– Certains préfèrent l’appeler ainsi, d’autres Louis. C’est à vous de choisir.

– Vous le connaissez ?

– Bien sûr, c’est mon client et ami.

– Votre client ?

– Disons que, je gère ses rendez-vous, ses tournées dans les autres tavernes ou endroits de rassemblements. C’est un artiste, et comme tout artiste il a besoin d’aide pour planifier.

 

Harry hoche la tête, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres pour récupérer le goût de la bière sur celles-ci, mais ne rajoute rien de plus. Son regard captivé se repose donc sur Louis, ou Louise. La tunique qui dévoile un bout de son torse, une de ses épaules, se resserre au niveau de ses hanches par une ceinture en tissu, fine, de la taille d’une corde et le pan de son vêtement s’arrête au niveau de ses genoux, cache ses cuisses. C’est une vision de pure beauté que jamais encore Harry n’a eu le plaisir d’admirer.

 

Et pourtant, en vingt et un ans d’existence, il a connu des corps. Plusieurs, tous plus au moins différents. Fermes, doux, potelés, osseux, lisses, poilus, rugueux, délicats. Mais, la beauté présente en face de lui semble venue tout droit d’une autre planète, d’une autre époque.

 

– Je peux vous organiser un moment avec Louis dans un endroit un peu plus privé, si vous le souhaitez.

 

Suite aux mots de l’homme, Harry manque de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il n’a pas besoin de demander ce qu’il entend par un endroit un peu plus privé, son regard amusé parle pour lui. Et Harry est terriblement gêné. Pris au dépourvu. Jamais encore il ne s’est retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Et même, il se demande pourquoi ce serait cet homme qui dirigerait les faits et gestes de l’artiste ? Harry trouve cette façon de faire totalement inappropriée et envahissante.

 

A peine a-t-il le temps de secouer la tête que la musique s’arrête, et Harry a du mal à rester lui-même et cacher la nuance rosée qu’ont soudainement prises ses joues. L’homme fait un signe de la main, tout sourire, fier de lui. Louis.e arrive vers eux, créature plus sublime que jamais. Ses hanches oscillent et semblent danser sous ses mouvements provoqués par la marche. Une femme monte sur scène, à sa place, se munie d’un saxophone mais sa musique ne sera jamais aussi belle que celle de Louis.e. Louis.e et sa guitare, Louis.e et sa voix d’ange. Louis.e ne joue pas simplement de la musique, c’est une part entière de son être, une extension de son corps. Ce sont les cordes de la guitare, les crescendo de sa voix qui font vibrer et fonctionner son coeur.

 

Harry n’est pas écrivain, mais il sait déjà qu’il pourrait en raconter des choses merveilleuses sur Louis.e. Mais à défaut de savoir manier les mots, il joue avec son fusain, ses pinceaux, ses crayons. Il dessine, il met en forme, il donne vie à des images concrètes. Il donne vie à Louis.e. Il peut retranscrire les nuances de couleurs qui coexistent en cette seule et unique personne. Du bleu limpide pour les yeux, légèrement froid pour donner cet aspect angoissant. Du doré pour sa peau que les rayons du soleil ont dû trop souvent lécher. Du rose pâle pour colorer ses joues. Du marron légèrement foncé pour ses fines mèches de cheveux qui semblent aussi lisses et douces que des plumes.

 

Et quand Harry regarde Louis.e, il ne voit aucun possible défaut. C’est justement cela qui rend l’artiste si inquiétant et intrigant à la fois. Un fruit interdit mais qu’on a irrésistiblement envie d’approcher, de goûter.

 

Harry n’est tiré de ses pensées que lorsque l’homme pose une main sur l’épaule de Louis.e, maintenant à leur hauteur, et que deux paires d’yeux sont braqués sur lui.

 

– Je disais donc… Louis, ton talent semble attirer monsieur ici présent, il a passé du temps à te regarder et te dessiner dans son petit carnet là…

 

Si Harry ressentait de la honte pour avoir renversé sa bière partout sur le comptoir, ce n’est rien en comparaison avec maintenant. Malgré leur aspect glacial, les yeux de Louis.e semblent le brûler de part en part. Ils ne sont pas simplement posés sur lui, ils le dévorent. Littéralement. Harry en a presque l’impression de fondre sur place, de subir une analyse. Il boit une gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage, mais tout ce qu’il parvient à faire c’est dessiner un sourire rieur sur son visage exigu.

 

Un peu plus enterré dans sa honte et son malaise, il comprend qu’il a laissé une belle moustache de mousse blanche sur le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Le regard fuyant vers le coin gauche de la taverne, il ressuie le résidu du dos de sa main. Ses joues chauffent et sont sans aucun doute encore plus rosées qu’il n’y a quelques minutes.

 

– Il a un vrai talent aussi, tu devrais regarder ça, s’il t’en laisse l’occasion. Dans tous les cas, je lui ai proposé de se retirer dans un endroit plus privé avec toi, mais…

– Je ne suis pas venu pour abuser de son temps ou de son corps.

 

Le sourire de Louis.e se creuse, ses yeux ne cessent de briller. Harry ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de si amusant dans cette situation. C’est même assez pitoyable à vrai dire. Il se sent pitoyable. Il ferait mieux de prendre son carnet, partir, ne jamais revenir à la taverne. Tant pis, c’était sa préférée. Louis.e doit sentir son malaise, car son corps se tourne totalement vers lui et, tout lui offrant un doux sourire, se met à parler. Sa voix se fait entendre dans un quasi murmure, aussi languissante et envoûtante que son chant :

 

– On peut simplement parler ou je peux chanter pour toi, uniquement, si tu le veux. Et tu pourras me dessiner comme bon te semble, à ta guise.

 

Un modèle comme Louis.e ne se refuse pas, et pourtant Harry hésite. Il se demande si ce ne serait pas abuser de sa personne. Et qu’est-ce qu’aura Louis.e en échange ? La satisfaction de se retrouver gravé dans le carnet d’un peintre inconnu du public ? C’est loin d’être très gratifiant. Mais une occasion pareille ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais. Un être si pur, si gracieux, si complexe qui lui demande de le dessiner. Une muse que beaucoup s’arracheraient.

 

Harry le sait, c’est une chance rare. Il ne peut pas la manquer. Puis, ce ne sera l’histoire que d’une nuit, peut-être. Et le regard que lui lance Louis.e l’incite à succomber, alors il hoche la tête lentement. Ses joues se mettent à rougir lorsque l’homme aux côtés de Louis.e sourit et réclame au serveur une tournée pour fêter cela.

 

Louis.e s’installe sur le siège entre Harry et l’homme, il finit par décliner également son identité. Gillian. Il semble être quelqu’un d’assez reconnu car plusieurs personnes s’arrêtent pour le saluer et discuter un peu avec lui. Pendant ce temps, et après sa deuxième bière, Louis.e n’a presque jamais lâché Harry des yeux. C’est à la fois perturbant et flatteur. Ils se sont peu parlés, se sont lancés quelques sourires, quelques formalités. Mais, au sein de ce brouhaha et de cette musique, ils n’ont pas pu échanger de longues conversations sur les arts ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Pourtant, Harry est certain que Louis.e est un être doté d’une grande intelligence et a une culture vaste.

 

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand l’alcool a bien chauffé dans leurs sangs, Harry joue avec son fusain qui laisse des traces noircies sur le bout de ses phalanges. L’envie de dessiner Louis.e est presque insupportable. Et Louis.e est là, devant lui, à le narguer par son regard qui illumine toute la pièce. Son corps se rapproche dangereusement du sien, sa peau est aussi brûlante quand leurs genoux se frôlent, et en un certain sens cela rassure Harry. Il n’est pas le seul à ressentir cette attraction physique entre eux.

 

La bouche sèche, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres après avoir terminé ses dernières gouttes de bière. Louis.e pose sa main, délicate, sur son avant-bras, faisant bien attention à toucher sa peau nue. Puis se penche et murmure, contre son oreille, ses boucles lui chatouillent le visage :

 

– Ça te dirait de partir d’ici ?

 

Sa réponse positive doit déjà se lire sur son visage, car Louis.e affiche un sourire quand il reprend sa place correcte sur son siège. Gillian cesse sa conversation avec un vieil homme à la barbe grisonnante et les regarde, mais Harry est trop absorbé par le visage de Louis.e si proche du sien pour s’en rendre compte.

 

Hypnotisé par sa beauté, il hoche la tête docilement. Louis.e descend de son siège en souriant et exerce une légère pression sur son avant-bras. Une douce caresse.

 

– Tu viens ? Je ne réside pas loin.

 

Une boule se forme et monte dans la gorge d’Harry, mais il ne peut qu’acquiescer, il ferait tout pour les belles prunelles de Louis.e. Ils se créés un chemin à travers les corps, les doigts de Louis.e sont toujours refermés sur son bras. Ce n’est pas comme si Harry allait perdre sa trace, mais il est loin de s’en plaindre. Il adore déjà ce simple contact.

 

Dehors, l’air semble encore plus chargé. Le peu de vent qui souffle entre les boucles d’Harry est chaud. Louis.e lâche enfin sa peau, la laisse respirer. Ils marchent pendant quelques minutes, dans les rues calmes et presque endormies à cette heure-ci. Ils ne disent rien. Le corps parle à leur place.

 

L’habitacle de Louis est petit mais on y trouve le nécessaire. Il ne vit pas dans le luxe, c’est certain. Harry se sent un peu moins honteux, son métier d’artiste peintre ne paye pas lourd non plus. Il a de la chance d’avoir des amis qui l’aident à se faire un nom et un père plutôt bien placé politiquement. Ainsi, il a les moyens de se payer un petit chez-lui près du centre où se trouvent les maisons d’arts et le plus grand théâtre. Ce n’est sûrement pas le logis le plus riche de ce quartier, mais il a su le rendre beau grâce à ses talents artistiques. Quelques coups de pinceaux, quelques tableaux.

 

Celui de Louis est un peu plus terne. Il ne voit quasiment pas de décoration sur les murs, si ce n’est deux ou trois affiches en noir et blanc dessinées à la main. Harry les as déjà vu, il y a quelques mois, dans les rues. Des artistes ont sûrement dû les produire pour promouvoir un spectacle de musiciens ou de chant.

 

– Tu ne m’as pas dit ton prénom.

 

La bouche pâteuse et les yeux rêveurs, Harry repose son regard sur Louis.e dont la voix vient de résonner entre les murs gris clairs. Au milieu de la pièce. Sa guitare abîmée repose dans un coin près de la table en bois.

 

Harry met quelques secondes à réagir. Il cligne des paupières, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres sèches afin de les humidifier.

 

– Harry. Je m’appelle Harry.

– Je suppose que Gillian t’as dit mon prénom, Harry ?

 

Louis.e se redresse, sa tunique épouse parfaitement les formes de son corps. Surtout en dessous de sa taille, là où le tissu se resserre. Sans difficulté, Harry peut deviner la fermeté de ses cuisses et la rondeur de ses fesses derrière le vêtement léger, presque transparent sous la lumière blanche de la lune.

 

– Non. Enfin, il m’a simplement informé qu’on t’appelait différemment.

– Oui. Louis ou Louise. Selon les humeurs et les personnes.

 

Dans l’intimité de cette pièce, Harry peut se permettre de mieux regarder l’artiste. C’est un être à la beauté étrange, qui tord le ventre, qui réchauffe les joues.

 

Des cils longs, fins et noirs, des pommettes saillantes, des joues creuses, des mains délicates et des doigts agiles, des lèvres mince, une taille svelte, quelques muscles sur ses bras, la mâchoire aux traits bien définis. C’est en effet assez déroutant, certains préféreront y voir un homme, d’autres une femme, d’autres encore les deux.

 

Harry préfère, lui, y voir un artiste, un modèle qui vivra sur son papier à grains.

 

– Comment veux-tu que je t’appelle, alors ?

 

L’espace d’une seconde, Louis.e semble déstabilisé.e. Ses sourcils se froncent, Harry joue avec ses doigts tâchés de traces noires et serre son carnet de son autre main. Il veut dessiner Louis.e partout, maintenant, couvrir ses pages blanches de croquis de son corps, de ses yeux, de ses mains habiles.

 

– Ce n’est pas moi qui décide normalement.

– Mais je te laisse le choix avec moi, ce soir.

 

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Louis.e. Le même que tout à l’heure, à l’auberge. Celui qui déclenche une étincelle dans son regard de glace.

 

– Tu voudrais que je sois un homme ou une femme ?

 

Au fond, peu lui importe à Harry. Il a déjà dessiné des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées. Il a déjà vu la délicatesse des hanches féminines, la fermeté des mains masculines. Ce soir, le choix ne dépend pas de lui. Il hausse les épaules en regardant Louis.e dans les yeux. Sa voix n’est plus que sincérité quand il prononce cette phrase d’une voix rocailleuse :

 

– Je veux que tu sois le modèle que je dessine.

 

L’espace d’une seconde, Louis.e semble réfléchir, ses yeux bleu froid rivés sur Harry. Ils brillent mystérieusement.

 

– Louis. Tu peux m’appeler Louis.

 

Un sourire fend donc les lèvres de Louis quand Harry hoche la tête, la gorge nouée par l’appréhension. Il se dirige vers un coin qui ressemble fort à une cuisine, Harry suit ses mouvements du regard mais est incapable de bouger pour le moment. En réalité, il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains à part dessiner son portrait sur les feuilles abîmées de son carnet.

 

C’est ce qu’il veut faire. Le dessiner, toute la nuit.

Retranscrire ses traits sur les pages vierges, les remplir de traits noirs, fins.

Ne jamais oublier la volupté de son corps, ses formes.

L’intensité de son regard.

 

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

– Merci, j’ai assez bu pour ce soir je crois.

– A manger ?

– Je n’ai pas très faim non plus, merci.

 

En réalité, il pense à tout sauf la nourriture. Son esprit n’est pas capable de voir autre chose que le corps de Louis. Les futurs dessins qui apparaissent déjà dans sa tête, les croquis débordants de son imagination.

 

Louis se sert un verre de vin, il le porte à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée avant de le reposer. Ses gestes sont d’une délicatesse à en donner le tournis. Il s’avance vers Harry et lui souffle de le suivre.

 

Ils entrent dans ce qui doit être la chambre, un lit en bois surplombé de deux vieilles couvertures et un coussin usé, troué par endroits. Un fauteuil dans le coin, juste à côté et quelques livres empilés. Mais Harry n’a pas réellement le temps de s’attarder sur le décor, ses yeux sont attirés par les mouvements de Louis.

 

Presque une ombre dans la petite pièce quasiment plongée dans le noir de la nuit.

 

Sa ceinture qui se défait autour de sa taille et rejoint le sol. Le tissu fin, transparent de sa tunique qui coule le long de ses épaules dorées, puis le reste de son corps. Son vêtement se défait dans une lenteur atroce. Tombe. Dévoile une beauté à se damner.

Louis est face à lui, nu. Totalement nu.

Et Harry sent son coeur trembler ainsi qu’une chaleur agréable envahir le bas de son ventre et ses joues.

 

Extrêmement gêné, il détourne le regard lorsque Louis s’approche de lui. La température semble être montée en flèche, il ravale sa salive en essayant d’être discret. Mais il a l’impression qu’on ne parvient à n’entendre que lui. Que les battements irréguliers de son coeur, prêt à déchirer sa poitrine.

 

Ses joues doivent assurément avoir viré au rouge écarlate et Harry est finalement plutôt heureux que la pièce soit quasiment plongée dans la pénombre. Même si son malaise doit se faire ressentir. Mais ce que lui demande ensuite Louis, d’une voix atrocement sensuelle, presque comme un ronronnement, le plonge encore plus dans sa gêne. Réveille quelque chose d’encore inconnu en lui, il ne parvient pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il sait simplement que c’est très agréable. Et que la chaleur jadis présente à l’intérieur de son ventre s’embrase.

 

– Tu voudrais bien me dessiner, nu ?


	2. Chapter 2

 

– _Tu voudrais bien me dessiner, nu ?_

 

Au même titre que son coeur, sa respiration se coupe quelques secondes. Ce n’est pas une demande anodine. Harry ne la voit pas comme telle. Pourtant, on lui a déjà demandé des nus. Au départ, cela peut-être assez intimidant. Se retrouver face à la nature la plus intime d’une personne, elle peut se sentir vulnérable, et l’artiste peut être tout aussi gêné. La première fois, Harry avait les joues en feu et le coeur palpitant. Il avait peur de mal faire, de regarder au mauvais endroit, d’avoir les yeux trop baladeur. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir déjà vu des corps nus, homme ou femme. Mais le résultat final, au bout de trois longues heures, avait énormément plu à la jeune demoiselle, dont un sourire fier avait illuminé son visage de porcelaine. Elle l’avait récompensé d’un petit sac de pièces d’or qui contenait en réalité une fortune aux yeux d’Harry.

 

Mais là, c’est différent. Parce qu’il ne peut pas se cacher à lui même que Louis lui plaît. Encore une fois, il a déjà eu l’oeil pétillant de désir face à des corps à la beauté subjuguante. Seulement, ils n’étaient rien en comparaison de celui de Louis. Le grain doré de sa peau, la courbe de ses hanches, la fermeté de ses cuisses, le creux de son dos, l’articulation de ses membres lorsqu’il bouge délicatement comme un félin près à sauter sur sa proie. Et à la dévorer.

 

Harry a l’impression d’être cette proie et le félin aussi, il a du mal à se raisonner, à garder son professionnalisme et un air neutre. Surtout alors que Louis est si proche de lui. Mais timidement, il tourne son visage vers le sien et hoche la tête. Il ne peut pas refuser une telle opportunité. Il avait l’intention de le dessiner grâce à des souvenirs, mais si Louis lui-même lui propose une séance de dessin, il ne peut définitivement pas dire non.

 

Louis tout entier est un appel à la luxure.

 

– Installe-toi où tu veux, je vais chercher de quoi nous éclairer un peu.

 

Fébrile, anxieux, Harry regarde du coin de l’oeil Louis disparaître au salon. Il se dirige ensuite vers le lit, s’y assoit délicatement, comme pour ne pas le briser. Il observe par la fenêtre ouverte, le ciel noir où une couverture d’étoiles brillent, à côté de la lune à la blancheur effrayante.

 

Louis revient avec un chandelier, orné de cinq bougies allumées, ainsi que deux autres petites bougies dans son autre main. Il dépose tout cela autour d’eux. Le chandelier au sol, au pied du fauteuil, les deux petites bougies sur les livres qui forment une sorte de minuscule table de chevet. La lumière n’est pas extraordinaire, la lueur des flammes n’éclaire pas grand-chose, mais c’est suffisant pour ce qu’Harry va faire. Puis, lorsque Louis s’installe docilement dans le fauteuil en face de lui, à deux pas seulement, son corps encore nu est éclairé par les rayons pâles de la lune et les flammes douces des bougies.

 

Harry retient son souffle, sa bouche est sèche et sa langue lourde. Il ne sait pas si c’est la chaleur ambiante de l’été qui le fait suffoquer, ou celle qui envahit soudainement son corps lorsque Louis écarte légèrement une de ses cuisses.

 

– Comment veux-tu que je me mettes ?

 

Quand Harry relâche son souffle pour parler, il a l’impression de l’avoir retenu pendant des heures. Il est tremblant, presque autant que ses doigts autour de son carnet qu’il serre contre lui.

 

– Je… Tu peux plier un genou et… enfin le mettre sous ton autre cuisse puis euh… Poser une main sur l’accoudoir et l’autre dans… Dans tes cheveux s’il te plaît…

 

Sa voix n’a jamais été aussi bredouillante et son corps aussi flageolant, emprunt de désir. D’habitude, il sait se maîtriser et refréner ses envies, même s’il finit toujours par trouver l’apothéose du plaisir dans des bras d’hommes. Parfois quelques clients, cela arrive. Mais le plus souvent, ce sont des personnes qu’il rencontre aux tavernes ou aux différentes réunions d’artistes.

 

Cependant, encore une fois, tout est différent avec Louis. C’est le coup de foudre au premier regard. Un coup de foudre d’artiste. Harry savait, dès qu’il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, que son visage mystérieux, complexe et sa physionomie allaient se retrouver graver dans son carnet. Toutefois, il n’aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance de le voir nu, à quelques centimètres de lui, sous la lumière de la lune et des bougies, à moitié dans la pénombre.

 

Louis adopte la position que lui a demandé Harry. Ses petits doigts agiles glissent dans ses propres cheveux et il laisse apparaître en premier plan son torse qui se soulève sous sa respiration constante, légèrement musclé et doré par le soleil de l’été.

 

Mais ce qu’Harry voit en premier ce n’est pas l’aspect bruni de son corps ou les muscles saillants de ses cuisses. Ce qui attire l’attention d’Harry, ce sont ses yeux d’un bleu profond. Presque effrayant. Dans la pénombre. On ne voit qu’eux. Il déglutit, souffle un coup et ouvre son carnet d’une main tremblante, quand bien même il essaie de la maîtriser. En vain.

 

– Ça te convient, comme cela ?

 

Dans le fauteuil, Louis esquisse un léger sourire que le jeune peintre peut parfaitement discerner au son de sa voix. Harry relève sa tête, une boucle tombe devant son œil et il la remplace en arrière sur son crâne. Son regard se pose ensuite sur Louis, la chaleur monte en lui. A ses joues, dans le creux de son ventre et tout remue à l’intérieur. La position de ses jambes, une repliée sous sa cuisse gauche sur le fauteuil, laisse deviner une ombre au niveau de son entre-jambe et un léger bout de son sexe.

 

Cette position, pour le moins totalement érotique, est venue comme une évidence dans l’esprit d’Harry. Il n’a pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Louis doit être dessiné, représenté ainsi. Peut-être aussi allongé sur le ventre, nu, entre les draps, les fesses qui ressortent et la tête légèrement rejeté en arrière, les yeux clos et le visage trahissant l’extase. Mais ça… Harry ne peut pas. C’est un peu trop osé.

 

– Parfait, oui. Dis moi quand ça devient inconfortable et on pourra faire une pause.

– Harry, prends une feuille sur le bureau au salon et dessine moi dessus, s’ il te plaît. Je veux pouvoir garder le dessin et qu’il soit assez grand.

 

Harry aurait adoré l’immortaliser dans son carnet, avec son fusain. Mais il obéit à Louis, à son modèle, après tout c’est lui qui décide de l’aspect qu’aura son dessin. Ce sera son image qui recouvrira le papier. Il se lève, pose son carnet et se rend au salon. Sur la table, il prend quelques feuilles à grains puis son regard se pose sur des crayons de différentes couleurs et textures. Louis a à disposition un certain nombre de matériel de dessin et pourtant il ne semble pas être peintre.

 

Louis est un musicien, un chanteur mais il ne voit pas d’oeuvres accrochées au mur, de brouillons. Tout est rangé. En ordre. Cependant, son regard est attiré par une pile de quelques carnets neufs et plus grands que le sien. Il se sert pour en faire son support.

 

Un calepin, un petit paquet de feuille sous la main et une sélection de crayons dans l’autre, Harry revient dans la chambre. Un peu timide, il s’adresse à Louis dont l’ombre du corps se dessine à la lueur des bougies :

 

– Puis-je t’emprunter ce matériel ? Je n’ai pas pensé à prendre le mien et tu aimerais sûrement avoir plus qu’un petit portrait au fusain…

 

Malgré la faible lumière présente dans la chambre, il peut voir le sérieux reprend possession du visage de Louis et son regard s’assombrir d’une légère nuance. Cependant, il hoche la tête et adopte un sourire doux.

 

– Prends ce qui te plaît, c’est toi l’artiste.

 

Harry le remercie poliment et met en place son matériel à coté de lui, sur le lit. Les crayons sont taillés, sentent encore le bois, les feuilles sont soignées et sans traces. Harry n’est pas aussi organisé, quand il se met à peindre ou à dessiner, sa maison devient un véritable capharnaüm. Il perd parfois du matériel et perd plusieurs heures à chercher un pinceau qui se trouve mélanger à des crayons ou caché sous des monticules de feuilles. Il pose le calepin sur ses genoux puis les feuilles vierges dessus. Un crayon entre ses doigts, noircis au bout, il relève son attention vers son modèle.

 

– C’est à toi tout ça ? Je croyais que tu étais chanteur…

 

Louis n’a pas bougé de sa position, il semble réfléchir, figé comme une statue antique que quelques sculpteur s’amuse à façonner durant des heures dans des ateliers. Ou même dehors, en plein milieu de la place marchande, sous la chaleur assommante du soleil. Certains adorent se donner en spectacle et surprendre le public au fil de la création. Et Harry doit avouer qu’il affectionne particulièrement s’asseoir sur les remparts et les observer en plein travail. Parfois il se met à les dessiner, dans un de ses nombreux carnets. Ou il les regarde tout en lisant un ouvrage qu’il a choisi dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

 

– Non, c’est à mon cousin. Il vient parfois dessiner ici quand il me rend visite.

– Il est artiste ?

– Oui, mais il n’habite pas en ville. Lui et sa famille ont une petite maison à quelques kilomètres, en campagne.

– Effectivement, c’est encore moins facile de se faire un nom là-bas.

– C’est pour cela qu’il vient en ville, il y a d’autres artistes, du monde, des clients…

 

Après un hochement de tête de la part d’Harry, le silence revient. Au loin, on peut entendre quelque fois des exclamations, des rires étouffés ou des pleurs d’enfants. Rien qui ne puisse gêner Harry dont la folie créatrice vient de commencer. Son crayon glisse sur le papier, esquisse les premières formes, les détails viendront ensuite. D’abord, il délimite les courbes. Il veut garder les nuances, le jeu de clair-obscur, les ombres, la lueur orangée des bougies qui vient lécher le côté gauche de Louis.

 

Entraîné dans la pulsion de son dessin, Harry est totalement concentré et ne parle plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Louis aussi est silencieux, ses yeux observent. Mais c’est différent d’Harry, il n’est pas là pour le peindre ou représenter chaque grain de beauté de sa peau sur papier. Il le regarde comme une chose curieuse.

 

Quand leurs yeux se croisent, les lèvres de Louis se retroussent en un sourire à la fois amusé et bienveillant. A chaque fois, Harry rougit. Parce qu’il a l’impression de trop fixer son torse, ses cuisses. La sensation de gêne est pire encore quand il arrive au niveau du bas ventre et qu’il doit reproduire la nuance d’ombres de l’entre-jambe et faire apparaître les légers contours de son sexe.

 

Ses joues chauffent, il repasse plusieurs fois sur des traits et se racle finalement la gorge. Ce silence n’aide en rien, il n’entend que son propre souffle. Assez rapide et en alerte. Alors, il se met à parler afin de cacher son trouble.

 

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ton cousin de faire un portrait de toi ?

– Il en a déjà fait. Jamais nu, cependant. C’était mon visage ou mon profil, pas en dessous du torse en tout cas.

– Ça ne te plaisait pas ?

– Si, il est très doué.

– Alors, pourquoi me demander à moi ?

 

Cette fois, Harry relève ses yeux du papier parsemé de ses coups de crayons et affronte le regard fiévreux de Louis. Le bleu n’est plus glacial ou profond, il brûle. Puis il a ce sourire en coin qui fait briller d’éclat ses pupilles, dans la nuit.

 

– Parce que j’ai vu la manière dont tu me regardais à la taverne tout à l’heure...

 

Encore une fois, Harry ne peut s’empêcher de rougir. Il n’a jamais été un homme très discret et doué pour cacher ses émotions.

 

– … Et je me suis dit que c’était ainsi que je voulais être dessiné.

– Comment ?

– A travers ton regard d’artiste émerveillé, tu ne me connais pas. Jamais personne ne m’a admiré de cette façon et je veux que ce soit gravé sur papier.

 

Un peu gauche, intimidé surtout, Harry lâche un léger rire qui tremble sur la fin. Il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres trop sèches et repousse quelques boucles sur son front.

 

– J’espère que ça te plaira alors…

– Je n’en ai aucun doute.

– Tu sais, je suis encore jeune et…

– L’âge n’a rien à voir avec le talent. Les plus grands peintres de notre temps n’ont même pas vingt ans, tu devrais le savoir ça.

– Oui…

– Bien, dans ce cas ne doute pas de toi.

– Peut-être, mais je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de Michel-Ange ou De Vinci…

– Qui te dit que tu ne peux pas être le nouveau peintre de notre époque ?

 

Louis le complimente sans avoir encore vu aucune de ses œuvres, mais Harry se sent étrangement très flatté et touché. Ses yeux brillent quand il regarde son modèle, immobile dans sa position depuis de longues minutes. Impassible, il ne cille pas. Harry ne peut réprimer son sourire et il le remercie, une nouvelle fois, avant de reprendre son dessin.

 

Au bout d’un certain temps, Harry propose qu’ils fassent une pause. Il a trop chaud et son poignet lui lance un peu. Louis ne proteste pas et quitte sa position. Il se redresse, le jeune peintre détourne la tête et fait mine d’être occupé par son dessin et le matériel étale sur le lit. Le corps nu de Louis est si proche du sien et son vêtement lui collent à la peau. Sa toge devient trop épaisse, trop chaude. Il a l’impression d’étouffer.

 

De son côté, Louis reste nu et étire un peu ses muscles tout en se rendant au salon. Il revient avec deux verres de vin et en tend un à Harry. En réalité, s’hydrater ne lui ferait pas de mal parce que cette vision de Louis, juste à quelques centimètres de lui, sous les bougies, lui a donné extrêmement soif. Il prend le verre, le remercie et déguste une longue gorgée de ce breuvage aux fruits rouges.

 

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Louis porte le verre à ses lèvres et s’installe à côté de Harry sur le lit. Soudainement, le jeune artiste a l’impression de brûler sur place. Ses joues sont en feu, son corps en ébullition, il se décale un peu pour lui laisser de la place mais surtout un espace respectable entre leurs corps. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe, il n’a jamais eu peur de toucher quelqu’un ou de regarder un corps nu. Il connaît la nudité, les caresses passionnelles, le plaisir charnel, ça ne lui est pas étranger. Et pourtant, à côté de Louis, il est prostré par la frayeur.

 

Peut-être parce que Louis est une personne totalement intimidante et impressionnante. C’est un garçon très sûr de lui, très confiant et flamboyant. Il n’émet aucun doute, il n’a pas hésité une seule seconde à se dévêtir devant un inconnu, devant Harry alors que celui-ci ne lui avait encore rien suggéré. Louis est totalement différent, insaisissable, énigmatique. Et c’est sûrement cela qui le rend si terrifiant.

 

– Tu peux me montrer ? Ce que tu as fait déjà.

– Euh… ce n’est pas… J’aimerais que ce soit une surprise…

 

Le sourire amusé de Louis est toujours présent sur ses lèvres humides des traces de vin, alors que ses yeux bleu acier sont posés sur Harry. Le jeune artiste cache le dessin à l’aide du calepin et détourne son regard vers le fauteuil vide. Sa gorge se serre et son estomac frétille. La présence de Louis à ses côtés réveille en lui toutes sortes de sensations, mais surtout la gêne et le désir. Il est si proche, son genou nu frôle le sien, caché par le tissu de sa toge. Et pourtant, il peut déjà sentir la caresse brûlante de sa peau sur la sienne.

 

Ce moment intense sur le lit dure quelques minutes, trop longues aux yeux d’Harry qui sent et entend son coeur battre la chamade. Il sait que Louis le regarde toujours, sans aucun doute amusé par son comportement. Du coin de l’oeil, il le voit goûter son vin et finalement se lever. Il dépose son verre au sol, Harry fait de même alors que son modèle reprend sa place dans le fauteuil.

 

Harry reprend ses outils de dessin, frotte un coin de la feuille du dos de sa main où ses doigts sales ont laissé une trace sombre.

 

– Parle moi de toi Harry, j’aimerais aussi savoir des choses sur ta vie. Ta vie d’artiste.

 

Ne pas rester dans un silence gênant permet, étrangement, à Harry d’avoir un certain contrôle sur ses mouvements et surtout de la concentration. Il se met à parler tout en exerçant ses coups de crayons sur le papier, ses yeux admiratif continuent de faire des allers et retours entre son dessin et le corps nu de Louis. Au bout d’un moment, ça en devient même moins intimidant. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que la chaleur dans son corps s’est éteinte. Elle est toujours présente, la flamme qui brûle au creux de son ventre.

 

– Je suis peintre, comme tu vois. J’ai suivi des études avec mes autres amis et collègues, ce n’était pas facile au début. On apprend en observant les autres, en pratiquant surtout. C’est de la pratique, longtemps. J’ai dû me battre pour me faire une place. Il y a beaucoup de talents qui émergent et les artistes ne sont pas toujours… Bienveillants les uns envers les autres. J’ai eu plusieurs fois des bâtons dans les roues, mais j’ai un très bon ami peintre lui aussi qui m’a aidé. J’ai toujours été baigné dans le monde de l’art alors… Je suppose que je ferais ça toute ma vie. Je ne me vois pas faire autre chose, les pinceaux ou les crayons sont comme l’extension de mes doigts. C’est un peu… Banal de dire ça, mais je m’exprime entièrement à travers l’art. Alors, je crois que si on me retirerait ça, je mourrai.

– Il n’y a pas de doutes à avoir, Harry. Tu es ambitieux, tu sais ce que tu veux et ça se voit bien que l’art fait partie de ta vie. Je te comprends, moi non plus sans la musique, sans le chant, je ne pourrais pas continuer.

– C’est notre identité, au-delà du fait que nous en tirons de l’argent pour vivre.

– Je suis bien d’accord. Louis marque une petite pose, joue avec ses propres cheveux à l’aide de sa main qui repose près de sa tête. Tu as des projets déjà en tête ?

 

Harry hausse les épaules en traçant les courbes des épaules de Louis. Maintenant, il s’attaque aux détails, à la redéfinitions des traits, la précision. C’est un travail pointilleux. Sûrement ce qui prend le plus de temps, au-delà des jeux de couleurs. Mais c’est ce qu’Harry préfère, travailler sur ces petits points, ces effets qui rendent son travail unique. Parce que chaque artiste a sa touche personnelle, une façon de faire, de dessiner, de peindre qui va le différencier des autres. Qui va façonner son identité.

 

Le bout de sa langue se coince entre ses lèvres alors qu’il accentue la rondeur des épaules de son modèle, il veut montrer la douceur de sa peau mais la rugosité de ses muscles. A force de l’avoir observé, Harry a compris que le corps de Louis est constitué de nombreux complexes et contraires. Il aimerait rendre la netteté et l’originalité de sa physionomie sur papier. Même si ce ne sera jamais réellement fidèle à la réalité. Seulement, Harry est un artiste très perfectionniste, il aime que les choses soient fidèles à la réalité, abouties. Alors, il prend son temps. Cela n’a pas l’air de déranger Louis.

 

– Avec quelques amis, on travaille sur le projet d’un pont pour relier la ville à celle en face, de l’autre côté de la rive. Mais c’est très compliqué et ça implique beaucoup de travaux. Enfin, moi je ne m’occupe que des idées et croquis, le travail de dessin de l’architecte. Je ne vais pas construire. C’est Delio qui se charge de cela, le chef de construction si tu veux.

– Oui, mais tu es quand même la tête du projet ce n’est pas rien, non ?

– Effectivement, c’est beaucoup de pression. Je ne pensais pas non plus que les autres accepteraient de me suivre, mais ils sont heureux d’y mettre leur touche. On travaille dessus depuis plusieurs mois, j’ai un carnet consacré exclusivement à ce pont. Je garde tous mes croquis, mes travaux dans un endroit secret, pour que personne ne mette la main dessus. Mais, maintenant l’empereur est au courant de notre projet et il est impatient de voir les plans et notre travail.

– C’est une magnifique opportunité. Et tu y arrives, à le concevoir ?

– Non, pas totalement du moins. On voudrait une fondation solide mais une architecture légère, dans les tons dorés, qui se fonde dans le décor en reflétant aussi la richesse du pouvoir politique. Mais il faut trouver les matériaux, il faut l’argent pour les acheter et l’œil de l’empereur au-dessus de nous n’arrange rien. J’aimerais tellement créer quelque chose pour lui… Quelque chose qui traverse le temps.

– Ça m’a l’air assez coriace comme travail, en effet. Mais tu vas y arriver, tu es jeune, tu as du courage, de la volonté et du talent. Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde.

 

Un sourire léger se forme sur les lèvres d’Harry, inconsciemment. Il se détend. Petit à petit, l’ambiance s’apaise entre eux. Bien sûr, il y a toujours cette tension électrique, cette attirance irrévocable qui surplombent leur deux corps, mais ils ne pensent plus vraiment à cela. Harry est pris totalement dans son dessin, il est seulement un petit peu dérouté quand il doit reproduire sur le papier la dualité complexe des yeux de Louis. Il le fixe encore, lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

 

Malgré son désir de poser ses mains sur son corps, d’en découvrir la texture et les formes, Harry sent qu’il peut parler ouvertement à Louis. Sans avoir honte de passer pour un artiste prétentieux ou justement très peu sûr de son propre talent. D’autant plus, Louis est quelqu’un de relativement sincère, il n’hésite pas à dire les choses telles qu’elles sont. Alors, il sait qu’il ne lui mentira pas.

 

– Mais j’ai un autre projet aussi… que je garde pour moi.

 

Le regard de Louis pétille de curiosité, Harry dessine les cheveux de Louis puis ses doigts où certaines mèches sont entortillées. Il se penche en tenant son crayon dans une main, porte le verre de vin à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée en posant ses yeux sur Louis. Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée quand il aperçoit le sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Après avoir reposé le verre au sol, il reprend son dessin. Louis a sûrement envie d’entendre la suite, mais il prend son temps pour trouver les mots. Harry n’a jamais partagé cette idée de projet avec personne. Pas même Luciano, son meilleur ami peintre. Ni même sa mère qui pourtant s’intéresse avec ferveur à son travail d’artiste. Mais avec Louis, il se sent totalement en confiance.

 

Alors, il se met à parler, à livrer son projet qu’il tient dans son coeur depuis trop longtemps. Il raconte avec un enthousiasme sans pareille, son regard de jeune artiste animé par une pulsion, une effusion créatrice :

 

– Je ne sais pas si tu le fréquentes, mais… Le grand théâtre devient vétuste, les murs s’effritent, une partie des gradins tombe en ruine et n’est plus accessible, les pierres des colonnes sur scène commencent à se briser, à former des trous… La semaine dernière un bout de mur s’est écroulé en dehors, un homme a eu le pied écrasé et une femme a bien failli mourir. Enfin voilà… J’aimerais détruire une partie du théâtre et le reconstruire, le rénover sur ses bases. Lui rendre sa magnificence et sa grandeur. Je suis certain que, à l’époque où il a été construit, ce devait être un édifice sublime et grandiose, mais il a vécu son temps. Il était déjà présent à l’époque de mon arrière arrière grand-père… Un peu de renouveau ne ferait pas mal…

 

C’est un endroit où Harry adore tout particulièrement passer son temps, le grand théâtre de la place, celui où toutes les pièces à succès sont représentées. Et c’est vrai qu’il est en très mauvais état, il a subi de nombreux dommages, quelques attaques dans les décennies précédentes, les aléas de la météo… Harry voudrait qu’il soit montré à sa juste valeur, un grand lieux prestigieux de culture et de rassemblement. Et pas un vulgaire tas de pierres, de roches dangereuses. Il pourrait y ajouter des couleurs, des fresques sur les murs à l’intérieur, des loges personnelles à l’arrière pour les artistes, il a pensé à un grand rideau rouge qui se déroulerait à l’entrée des artistes quand la pièce commencerait.

 

Depuis deux ans et demi qu’il travaille sur ce projet, en secret, dans son coin, les idées n’ont cessé de germer. Il a rempli deux carnets de croquis, d’explications, de dessins, de fantasmes. Au début, ce n’était qu’une idée parmi d’autres, puis c’est devenu une obsession. Il doit donner une nouvelle image à ce théâtre. C’est un lieu bien trop important, bien trop symbolique pour le laisser se détériorer sous ses yeux. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir s’effondrer et disparaître sous ses yeux. Sans rien y faire.

 

– Harry, c’est un projet magnifique. Tu devrais te lancer, proposer ton idée à des architectes et à l’empereur. Je pense qu’il serait ravi d’entreprendre ces constructions, même si elles prendront du temps. C’est un érudit et un amoureux de l’art, il adore qu’on vienne lui représenter des pièces au palais, je le vois mal refuser.

– Oui, je ne sais pas…

– Qu’est-ce qui te retient ?

– J’ai peur que ce ne soit trop ambitieux et… De me perdre dedans, de ne pas y parvenir au final. Imagine si je fais détruire un théâtre et qu’au final je n’arrive pas à aboutir ?

– Mais tu ne seras pas seul dans ce projet, Harry.

– Tu sais, j’y réfléchis depuis plus de deux ans, c’est plus important encore que le pont pour moi. Mais j’ai encore quelques défauts, des failles auxquelles je n’ai pas trouvé de solutions. Je préfère… Y réfléchir encore, pour que ce soit réellement parfait quand je voudrais le présenter à l’empereur.

– Eh bien moi je crois en toi, je suis certain que tu y parviendras.

 

La timidité d’Harry refait surface, il remercie Louis et replonge dans son mutisme et son dessin. De son côté, Louis n’insiste pas non plus, il sent bien que c’est un sujet sensible et auquel l’artiste tient à coeur. La concentration est telle qu’ils ne parlent presque plus jusqu’à la fin du dessin. Ils n’ont pas fait d’autre pause, Louis a refusé en disant que ses membres ne lui font pas mal. Sa tête repose contre le dossier du fauteuil ainsi que son dos, et il a tout le loisir d’observer Harry dans la ferveur de sa création. C’est beau à voir. Ses sourcils qui se froncent à certains moments, sa petite langue qui se glissent entre ses lèvres, les mouvements de ses doigts qu’il fait parfois directement entrer en contact avec le papier afin d’adoucir des traits ou d’étaler l’ombre du crayon.

 

Harry ne met pas beaucoup de couleur. Il travaille principalement avec du gris et du noir, des touches de dorée pour la lueur des bougies et le côté gauche, éclairé, de Louis, du bleu pour ses yeux, du rose pâle pour sa joue caressée par les rayons de la lune. Rien de plus. Quand il termine, il pousse un soupir et regarde son dessin. Le résultat final. Au bout de trois heures et demi. Son dos est légèrement voûté et sa toge un peu froissée. Un légère douleur se fait sentir dans son cou et ses poignets, à force d’avoir été penché et d’avoir fait travailler ses doigts. Mais ce n’est rien, c’est supportable. Il pendra un bon bain chaud en rentrant chez lui ou il se rendra aux thermes demain matin.

 

Comme il constate qu’Harry a lâché ses crayons et regarde la feuille, Louis quitte sa position et se redresse, les os de son dos craquent légèrement sous ses mouvement et il observe le jeune artiste.

 

– Tu as fini ?

 

Harry hoche la tête et relève ses grands yeux innocents vers Louis, au vu de son regard, il semble comblé. Presque fier de lui. Louis se lève avec lenteur et vient s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Encore nu. Cette nudité ne le gêne pas le moins du monde, ça semble être aussi confortable que de se balader en toge pour lui. Harry essaie de fixer autre chose sur son torse, ses cuisses ou ses fesses, il pose son regard sur son visage et lui tend la feuille avec le dessin. Louis la saisit et est directement frappé par la réalité des traits et des couleurs, il a l’impression réelle de se voir dans ce fauteuil.

 

De son côté, Harry attend impatiemment son verdict. Jamais encore on ne lui a donné un avis négatif ou une critique virulente sur son travail, la plupart du temps ses clients sont très satisfaits et certains reviennent plusieurs fois pour demander un portrait d’un autre membre de la famille. Ou un nouveau tableau de paysage pour orner leur salon. Mais là encore, c’est différent. Louis est un être sincère, franc, et Harry aimerait le rendre fier et lui montrer l’ampleur de son talent. Parce qu’on lui a souvent répété qu’il en avait, sa mère, ses amis, ses collègues, ses clients de la ville et même d’autres qui viennent de bien plus loin. Mais satisfaire Louis reviendrait presque à satisfaire l’empereur, et c’est énorme.

 

Plusieurs longues secondes passent, il n’y a que le silence et les battements du coeur d’Harry qui déchirent sa poitrine. Puis un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Louis et fait briller ses yeux.

 

– Harry… Harry c’est magnifique je… Ce mot est clairement un euphémisme, trop banal, mais… J’ai la sensation de me voir, tu as un talent fou. Tu es si jeune et si doué… Ça me bouleverse. Je me vois, sur le papier, mais à travers tes yeux et ton regard. C’est comme si j’appartenais à l’ombre mais que la faible lumière autour me fait jaillir et m’appelle… Comment fais-tu cela ?

– Je ne sais pas, je… Je dessine ce que je vois.

– Tu permets que je l’accroche dans mon salon ? J’aimerais le garder précieusement et le contempler tous les jours.

 

Après avoir ravalé sa salive, Harry hoche la tête. Louis le baigne de compliment et il ne sait réagir qu’en rougissant comme un adolescent. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un simple dessin, produit en si peu de temps, aurait eu un tel effet sur Louis. Ce n’est pas du grand art, ce n’est pas un de ces tableaux qui lui a pris deux jours à peindre ou le portrait d’une famille riche qui lui a demandé huit heures de travail. Ni même le projet du pont ou celui du théâtre. Mais, il y a mis tout son coeur et son âme, le désir qui suintait à travers son corps se fait ressentir sur le papier. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris le message, non seulement dans la position équivoque qu’adopte Louis, mais aussi la texture qu’il a donné à sa peau et l’intensité présente dans ses yeux. Harry lui même est assez impressionné de son propre travail. Jamais il n’a été aussi impliqué dans un portrait, pourtant fait sur le vif, avec peu de matériel et ayant comme support un calepin et un lit inconfortable.

 

Louis se lève, sûrement pour aller accrocher son chef-d’oeuvre qu’il tient fièrement entre ses mains délicates. Harry ne peut empêcher son regard de tomber et observer le creux de son dos et ses fesses quelques secondes, alors qu’il disparaît au salon. Les joues rouges et la chaleur au ventre, il s’occupe de ranger le matériel. Déjà Louis est de retour, un sourire lumineux accroché sur son visage. Ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre, on ne voit presque qu’eux.

 

Harry baisse ses yeux vers ses mains et, grâce à la lueur des bougies, il peut voir la noirceur sur le bout. Le fusain et la couleur au bout des crayons. Ses doigts qu’il a parfois frotté doucement au papier pour estomper des couleurs. Harry aime se salir les mains au travail, ça lui prouve au final qu’il s’est investi jusqu’à mettre du crayon sur ses propres doigts. Et un artiste n’a jamais les mains propres, cependant il se voit mal tâcher les draps de Louis ou le reste de sa maison.

 

– Puis-je t’emprunter ta salle d’eau quelque instant, j’en ai partout sur les mains et…

 

Mais il n’a pas le temps d’achever sa phrase que le corps de Louis se retrouve sur le sien. Il a grimpé sur lui, sur ses genoux, comme ça, sans prévenir. Et Harry est certain que son coeur a cessé de battre. Louis est assit sur ses cuisses et déjà la chaleur de son corps nu traverse le fin tissu de la toge d’Harry. Il a du mal à contrôler sa respiration et c’est pire encore lorsque Louis glisse ses mains autour de sa nuque et que ses doigts jouent avec ses boucles. Sa peau s’enflamme, son corps entier se consume. Le sourire de Louis s’étend, son visage si proche du sien. Harry peut sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres et il frémit. Vraiment, c’est insupportable. Il ne pourra pas résister longtemps. Sa tête tourne de désir, il a l’impression d’être au bord du malaise.

 

Et Louis s’en amuse, presque, même si lui aussi ne reste pas insensible à la situation extrêmement provocatrice entre eux. C’est un jeu entre eux, ils n’ont jamais cessé durant ces quelques heures qu’ils ont passé ensemble. Entre les conversations où ils ont appris à se connaître, à parler d’art, de famille et du théâtre, Louis semble très intéressé par la vision artistique d’Harry et l’écoute toujours avec attention. Mais ils ne peuvent pas nier l’attirance entre eux, cette tension érotique entre les corps et les caresses invisibles qu’ils se sont donnés par de simples regards.

 

Alors, Harry n’ose même pas imaginer ce que cela donnera avec leurs mains et leurs bouches et leurs corps directement. Les yeux, ce n’est pas suffisant. Ils ont besoin de plus. Et lorsque Louis souffle tout près de sa bouche ces quelques mots, Harry ne répond plus de rien :

 

– Harry… Ne sois pas timide, j’ai bien vu que tu en avais envie aussi. Je le sens…

 

Son bassin exerce une légère pression sur celui d’Harry qui défaillit, totalement à la merci de Louis. Un grognement incontrôlé quitte ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas nier son désir pour lui. Un désir qui se manifeste non seulement dans ses yeux, brillants de luxure, mais aussi par les réactions de son corps. Sa peau est brûlante, elle frissonne, tremble parfois et son entre-jambe qui frotte contre les fesses de Louis, sous le tissu de sa toge, ne passe clairement pas inaperçue. Et avant que Louis n’ait eu l’opportunité de faire rejoindre leurs lèvres, Harry se laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas, les yeux clos et le corps déjà envahi par le plaisir.

 

Le lit est petit, une place seulement, mais ils ne s’occupent pas de cela. Ni du matériel qui bouge sous leurs jambes et tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry est presque allongé de travers et Louis descend également son corps pour faire entrer leur peau en contact. Il est quasiment avachi sur Harry, ses lèvres sont de nouveau proches des siennes et ses doigts tiennent quelques unes de ses boucles.

 

– Touche moi, Harry.

– Mais, mes mains elles sont…

– Touche moi avec tes mains d’artiste, s’il te plaît. Je veux me sentir comme ton œuvre d’art.

 

Harry ne se fait pas prier et Louis non plus. C’est lui qui vient chercher les lèvres du jeune artiste tandis que ses paupières se ferment lentement et que ses mains salies et tremblantes se posent sur le corps de Louis. Ses caresses sont assez retenus et timides, seulement ses hanches et le haut de son dos. Mais rapidement la langue de Louis rencontrent la sienne et cette sensation éveille un désir incandescent en lui, ses doigts s’accrochent à son corps et il le touche partout. Ses mains glissent sur ses cuisses, ses reins, ses fesses, ses épaules, il laisse des traces noires de son passage. Et il ne pense plus qu’aux lèvres de Louis contre les siennes et ce baiser intensément fougueux, qui lui retourne l’estomac et l’esprit.

 

Ils ont du mal à se séparer, mais ils doivent reprendre leur souffle et Louis sourit en le voyant si bouillonnant sous lui. A son tour, il quitte ses boucles brunes afin de poser ses doigts sur sa peau. Sa main s’aventure sur le pli de sa toge, qui remonte légèrement au dessus de son genou, elle remonte et caresse ses cuisses chaudes. Leurs yeux ne se lâchent pas et Harry se mord la lèvre, poussant un soupir quand les doigts de Louis frôlent son intimité. Il lui donne un autre baiser, plus court, mais pas moins passionné. Puis souffle contre sa bouche, la respiration haletante :

 

– Puis-je me permettre de te déshabiller aussi ?

 

Étant donné qu’Harry est incapable de formuler une seule réponse ou pensée cohérente, il hoche la tête, plusieurs fois. Essoufflé et pantelant. Louis lui sourit et se redresse sur ses genoux pour remonter son vêtement et lui retirer, Harry lève les bras et son bassin pour l’aider. Il ne peut empêcher le gémissement de quitter ses lèvres lorsque ses hanches rencontrent celles de Louis. Le chanteur se mord la lèvre au mouvement et à la vue de ce corps nu qui se dévoile sous ses yeux et s’offre à lui. Harry est déjà essoufflé, son torse se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et sa peau frémit au touché de Louis qui retrace ses pectoraux, du bout des doigts. C’est exactement comme se faire traverser par un courant électrique.

 

À présent, leurs peaux nues entrent en contact, se caressent en surface et frissonnent ensemble. La chaleur dans l’atmosphère de la petite pièce est écrasante, presque insupportable. Et pourtant, ils ne parviennent plus à se détacher l’un de l’autre. La langue de Louis, au goût du vin, quitte celle d’Harry et s’aventure sur son corps dénudé et bronzé. Sa peau a l’arôme d’un fruit sucré, gorgé de soleil et de saveurs fraîches, nouvelles.

 

Louis est délicat, ses gestes sont lents et appliqués, mais son regard… Son regard est brûlant, enflammé. Ses pupilles brillent dans le noir, un bleu incandescent, presque éblouissant. Ce n’est plus un bleu qui fait peur, c’est une couleur ardente. Inévitablement attirante. Harry ne peut pas y résister longtemps, ni à ses yeux, ni au plaisir qui prend possession de son corps, ni au désir qui pulse dans ses veines. Harry se laisse submerger et répond à l’appel du corps de Louis. Il n’a rien à y perdre, au contraire. Louis est un très bel homme, de son âge, talentueux, charismatique et apparemment très doué avec ses mains et sa bouche. Alors, il ne va pas se plaindre. Demain, à l’aube, cette nuit ne sera plus qu’un souvenir, qu’une soirée parmi tant d’autres.

 

Ce n’est pas le premier corps qu’Harry aime, étreint ou touche sous toutes ses formes. Mais plus les secondes défilent, plus il a l’impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Un sentiment qu’il n’a encore jamais expérimenté avec personne. Femme ou homme. Louis est bien quelqu’un de différent. Il l’embrasse pendant de longues minutes, sans même poser ses doigts sur sa peau, en le frôlant à peine, et pourtant Harry se sent fébrile, haletant et tremblant de plaisir. Un effet qu’aucun être n’avait encore jamais réveillé en lui, aussi facilement du moins.

 

Et Louis aussi s’abandonne à son toucher, sa peau n’est pas moins brûlante et frissonnante. Ils s’agrippent désespéramment l’un à l’autre, poussés par l’adrénaline d’un désir qu’ils ne peuvent contrôler. Une fois, ils manquent de tomber du lit, au milieu d’un étreinte un peu trop passionnée. A la place, c’est un coussin qui a retrouvé le sol, manquant de près de renverser les bougies sur son passage.

 

Ils se caressent, se touchent, s’aiment jusqu’à la combustion des corps. Jusqu’à ne plus savoir respirer que le souffle de l’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry sente son coeur exploser de bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

       

            Le lendemain, à l’aube, Harry se réveille. Le corps nu, étendu entre les draps qui couvrent à peine ses jambes. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, les effluves de leurs corps unis dans la sueur et le plaisir lui font encore chavirer la tête. Il ouvre difficilement les paupières, la pièce est éclairée par un faible rayon de soleil, à peine levé. Au loin, il sent l’odeur du foin et de fruits. Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, il se redresse et remarque qu’il est seul dans le petit lit défait.

 

Le siège où Louis a posé hier soir est à la même place, mais les bougies et le chandelier ont disparu. Sa tunique est, quant à elle, posé sur l’accoudoir du siège. Harry se met debout, enfile son tissu négligemment et se rend au salon. Son regard est tout de suite attiré par le portrait de Louis, accroché au mur à l’aide de petites punaises. La pièce est vide, elle aussi, il ne pense pas tout de suite à chercher le propriétaire de la maison et laisse son regard se promener sur les traits de son dessin. Assez réussi d’ailleurs. Malgré la gêne du début et le désir grandissant dans son corps. A vrai dire, il est même encore meilleur que certains de ses autres portraits.

 

– Tu m’as énormément mis en valeur.

 

Harry sursaute légèrement et se retourne, il n’a pas entendu Louis arriver. Il revient de la porte arrière de la petite cuisine, deux bouteilles de lait à la main et un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce n’est plus sa tunique d’hier qui recouvre son corps, à la place il porte une toge bleue. Le bleu de ses yeux. Accrochée par un fin jeu de cordes à la taille, une épaule laissée à la nue, et laisse voir ses jambes jusqu’au haut de ses cuisses.

 

A cette vue, Harry a du mal à ravaler sa salive ou trouver les mots. Ses émeraudes brillent de mille feux et son estomac se noue de désir, encore. Louis est irrésistible, comme un fruit qu’on a sans arrêt envie de goûter. Il pose les bouteilles sur la table et tend une pomme à Harry ainsi qu’un bout de pain un peu mou.

 

– Mange un petit peu, tu veux un verre de lait ?

 

Docile, Harry hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre en prenant place à table. Louis dépose devant lui un verre de lait et, le ventre creux par cette longue nuit presque blanche, Harry mange à sa faim. À ses côtés, Louis déguste des morceaux de raisin, silencieux. Mais ses yeux pétillent de malice, il ne semble pas le moins du monde fatigué. Harry repense aux dernières heures qu’ils viennent de vivre ensemble et ses joues rosissent. Il ne sait pas s’il reverra Louis de sitôt, s’il aura l’occasion de discuter avec lui, peut-être même encore toucher son corps aux courbes félines, cependant il sait qu’il a passé une des meilleures nuits de son existence.

 

Mais il sait aussi qu’il n’est sûrement pas la première personne que Louis touche ainsi, que bien des hommes ou des femmes ont dû passer avant lui et connaître Louis ou Louise, selon leurs envies. Alors, Harry ravale l’étrange sentiment de jalousie qui lui serre la gorge et termine de déguster les quelques mets que lui a gentiment offert son hôte.

 

Louis débarrasse la table et lui indique qu’il peut aller se rafraîchir dans la salle d’eau, juste à côté de la chambre. Harry le remercie et n’hésite pas une seconde. La pièce est assez petite, occupée par une grande cuve en métal pour s’y laver. Il laisse y couler un peu d’eau et se regarde dans un bout de miroir accroché au mur, son regard tombe sur la marque violacée au niveau de sa clavicule et il se mord la lèvre. Louis n’y est vraiment pas allé de mains mortes cette nuit, jusqu’à lui laisser une belle marque de son passage. Un souvenir de cette union de leurs corps. Harry ne le cachera pas.

 

D’ailleurs, il ne s’en préoccupe pas plus que cela, il retire son unique vêtement et se plonge dans la cuve d’eau tiède. Par cette chaleur, il ne peut pousser qu’un soupir d’aise lorsque sa peau brûlante retrouve la fraîcheur de l’eau. Il se lave, se débarbouille grâce à ses mains et au savon à la lavande que Louis laisse sur le rebord. Toutefois, Harry ressent un léger pincement au coeur de devoir effacer cette longue nuit suave et mouvementée de son corps. Pourtant, il jure encore pouvoir sentir les mains et la bouche agiles de Louis le toucher partout, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses cheveux, ses fesses.

 

Avant de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans les limbes du désir, Harry se rince correctement et sort de la cuve. Il attrape une serviette et enroule son corps maintenant propre dedans. L’eau se vide doucement une fois qu’il a retiré le bouchon, et il peut jurer sentir l’odeur de Louis sur la serviette qui cache sa nudité.

 

Une fois sec, il revêtit sa toge et revient au salon. Louis est assit sur une chaise et joue du luth, les yeux baissés vers l’instrument qui envahit l’atmosphère d’une musique agréable. Bercé par le son, Harry s’approche d’un pas de loup, il ne souhaite pas sortir le jeune artiste de sa torpeur. Un carnet est ouvert devant lui sur la table et laisse apparaître ce qu’Harry assume être des partitions.

 

La musique cesse au bout de quelques secondes, Louis relève ses yeux malicieux vers le peintre et ses lèvres s’étirent en un large sourire.

 

– Oh, tu as terminé ? Parfait. Je pense aller me rafraîchir aussi un peu. J’ai pris un bain ce matin quand je me suis levé, mais la chaleur est encore accablante.

– Je vais peut-être te laisser…

– Tu dois aller travailler ?

 

Harry rougit, il n’a même pas pensé à son emploi. Sans aucun doute ses dessins peuvent attendre et à l’atelier personne ne va remarquer son absence, tout le monde est absorbé dans ses créations. Il n’est pas rare qu’Harry, lui même, passe plusieurs heures entières derrière un canevas afin de terminer un tableau, transporté par un élan d’inspiration.

 

Mais à cet instant, Harry ne pense pas du tout à l’art ou aux nombreux projets qui l’attendent encore. Son esprit est occupé par Louis, presque nu, dans une tenue légère, brillante et un luth à la main. En réalité, Harry a prononcé ces mots pour voir si le chanteur allait le retenir. Au vu de sa question, il est prêt lui aussi à passer un plus long moment avec lui.

 

– Pas spécialement.

– Si tu veux, je peux t’accompagner jusqu’à ton atelier et tu pourras peut-être me montrer certaines de tes œuvres là-bas ?

 

Les battements du coeur d’Harry s’emballent. Louis souhaite voir ses œuvres. Ses joues ne peuvent que s’empourprer davantage, ses mains deviennent un peu moite et il joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Tout d’un coup, il se sent très intimidé de savoir que Louis s’intéresse non seulement à son travail mais souhaite le voir de ses propres yeux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il recevrait des compliments, mais venant de Louis avec qu’il a partagé une nuit torride, ce n’est pas anodin.

 

Les hommes ou femmes avec qu’il avait pu profiter d’un moment de luxure n’ont jamais vraiment porté d’intérêt particulier à son art, uniquement à ses capacités physiques. Ce sont sûrement ses muscles, dû au sport qu’il pratique de temps en temps le matin, qui attirent les regards curieux et aivdes d’un peu de plaisir charnel.

 

– C’est gentil, si tu n’es pas occupé alors oui. Ça me ferait plaisir.

– Tu m’attends dans ce cas ? Mets toi à l’aise, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

 

Sur ces mots, Louis pose son luth et se retire dans la salle d’eau. Harry, de nature assez curieuse, fait le tour du salon. Son attention se repose sur le bureau où sont encore entreposés les carnets et matériaux d’art. Même s’il n’est pas à plaindre financièrement, Harry ne possède pas chez lui une collection aussi professionnelle et majestueuse. La plupart du temps, il se sert de ce qui est à disposition à l’atelier ou des vieux crayons ou pinceaux qui traînent depuis des mois, voir des années chez lui. Cela ne le dérange pas pour autant, il aime sentir la vieille odeur des mines de plomb ou de bois, utiliser des carnets aux pages cornées ou jaunies.

 

Harry pose ensuite son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte, le rideau tiré flotte sous le léger vent chaud. La maison de Louis offre une belle vue sur des champs et on peut deviner au loin le bruit du centre-ville. Où se déroule à ce moment même le marché du Vendredi.

 

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Louis sort de la salle d’eau. Sa toge élégante recouvre son corps bronzé et il semble rayonné plus encore. La bouche d’Harry devient sèche, il ravale difficilement sa salive et essaie de regarder autre part.

 

– Je te suis, Harry.

 

Ils sortent ensemble de la maison, mais les souvenirs de cette nuit ne restent pas enfermés entre ces murs bouillants. Harry les sent encore frétiller entre eux, vivantes réminiscences du désir qui les attire incontestablement l’un vers l’autre. Dehors, au milieu des rues exposées au soleil, Harry est accablé par la chaleur de l’été. Il a chaud, très chaud. Mais il est prêt à parier que c’est la présence de Louis qui rend la température si inconfortable. Sa toge lui colle à la peau, son carnet est moite entre ses doigts et certaines de ses boucles sont déjà humides.

 

De son côté, Louis semble tout à fait à l’aise dans son corps et prêt pour affronter cette journée un peu trop ensoleillée. Ce matin, il fut réveillé bien avant Harry qui déjà lui avait émerger de son sommeil aux aurores. Pourtant, il ne semble pas le moins du monde fatigué. Louis est comme une boule d’énergie lumineuse, il ne s’arrête jamais de briller.

 

Ils marchent ensemble jusqu’à l’atelier, parcourent les rues du village, passent devant le marché. Déjà les habitants sont à l’affût des fruits et légumes ou autres productions alimentaires. Harry distingue la bonne odeur des pêches et la saveur du raisin qu’on écrase pour en faire du jus. Les commerçants en vendent des bouteilles qui partent rapidement sous cette chaleur. Ils arrivent rapidement au coeur du quartier artistique, Harry pousse la porte en bois d’une maison qui a été décoré en un grand atelier.

 

La première chose qui frappe est l’odeur de la peinture, elle s’insinue dans les narines d’Harry et il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Il est dans son élément. A ses côtés, Louis l’observe et le suit entre les différentes pièces. Il y en a partout, pour tous les goûts et toutes les sortes de pratiques artistiques. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà à la tâche, concentrés derrière un tableau ou devant un début de sculpture.

 

Curieux, Louis découvre ce monde aux milles merveilles et s’arrête finalement au niveau d’une table sur laquelle Harry pose son carnet. Une pièce dont l’odeur de la peinture et du crayon de bois est est encore plus intense, presque à en faire tourner la tête. Harry fouille dans une des bibliothèques contre le mur et sort plusieurs planches de dessins. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, mais le regarde pétillant de fierté et d’impatience, il pose les feuilles sur la table.

 

– Ce sont les croquis pour le pont, les premiers du moins. Les autres, on les garde dans un lieu un peu plus sûr. Mais ce sont ceux qui ont tout commencé. Mes essais et mes rêveries...

 

Harry sent son coeur battre d’impatience et d’appréhension, tandis qu’il glisse les feuilles sous le regard curieux du chanteur. Peu de personnes, à part celles avec qu’il travaille et sa famille, ont eu l’occasion de voir les croquis de ce pont. Ce sont les premiers jets, des brouillons annotés, des idées posées sur papier, mais ce sont grâce à elles que tout a vu le jour. Aujourd’hui, le dessin a quelque peu changé, la structure aussi, cependant dans l’ensemble l’image de l’édifice reste la même.

 

En silence, Louis détaille les différents dessins qui s’offrent à ses yeux. Le regard d’Harry est fixé sur son visage, à moitié éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux ouverts. Sa peau brille sous les rayons, ses cils paraissent encore plus long et une petite mèche de cheveux lui tombe devant les yeux. Il la remet en place derrière son oreille quand il se redresse et offre un sourire rassurant au jeune peintre.

 

– Ils sont magnifiques, Harry ! Je suis certain que ce pont sera grandiose. L’empereur sera ravi.

– Merci Louis…

– Tu as un talent énorme.

 

Harry s’apprête à répondre mais leur discussion est interrompu par l’arrivée d’un autre homme, un peu plus âgé qu’eux et qui porte des rouleaux de papiers sous les bras. Le peintre tourne la tête et l’accueille avec un grand sourire et une étreinte amicale.

 

– Louis, je te présente Luciano l’architecte qui m’aide à dessiner le pont justement. Et Luciano voici Louis, un… chanteur et musicien.

 

Pendant un instant, Harry hésite sur la manière dont il doit qualifier Louis. Ce n’est définitivement pas un ami, ils se connaissent depuis quelques heures et ne savent que peu de choses encore l’un de l’autre pour s’appeler ainsi. Amant serait exagéré aussi, ils se sont liés et aimés pendant une nuit entière, sous la chaleur de l’été et la lueur vacillante des bougies, mais ils n’auront peut-être jamais plus l’occasion de vivre un tel contact. Au plus grand dam d’Harry qui aimerait pouvoir encore toucher, embrasser, regarder Louis se tordre de plaisir sous lui.

 

Les deux hommes se serrent la main, Luciano adresse un bref hochement de tête au chanteur et retourne ensuite à ses travaux après ces présentations rapides. Harry range ses croquis dans l’armoire et se mordille la lèvre, un crayon coincé entre ses doigts. Louis comprend qu’il est temps pour lui de partir et que le peintre doit se mettre au travail, malgré ce qu’ils ont pu vivre ensemble cette nuit.

 

– Bien, je te laisse alors.

– Merci d’être passé, et euh…

 

Tandis que le rose monte à ses joues, il scrute la pièce quasiment vide du regard, s’attarde sur Luciano qui a la tête plongé sur ses dessins, dos à eux, puis murmure en reposant ses yeux sur Louis :

 

– … merci pour cette nuit et ce matin.

– C’est moi qui devrait te remercier. Le dessin est sublime.

 

Harry mord sa lèvre pour se retenir de dire que c’est lui qui est sublime, à la place il sourit et hausse les épaules. Ils restent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien dire. Harry espère peut-être une étreinte, un baiser, une promesse…

 

– Repasse un de ces jours au bar, j’y joue souvent.

– Avec plaisir.

– Je serais content de te revoir.

 

C’est cela, son espoir. Il s’y accroche en regardant Louis lui faire un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres, et quitter ensuite l’atelier.

 

Pantelant, Harry s’appuie contre la table en bois et soupire. Son état ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de son ami et collègue Luciano qui ne se gêne pas pour rire de lui. C’est une manière de le taquiner, mais Harry lui jette tout de même un bout de papier, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

 

Personne ne l’a jamais mis dans cet état.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry a essayé de se mettre sérieusement au travail toute la journée, mais il n’a cessé d’avoir le visage de Louis dans la tête. A tel point qu’il l’a dessiné plusieurs fois sur des bouts de feuille ou sur le bois de sa table déjà couvertes de croquis. En somme, il n’a pas été très productif. Pas du tout, à vrai dire. Les plans n’ont pas tellement avancé et le portrait qu’il a fait de la fille d’une cliente n’est pas encore terminé, il n’a su ajouter qu’un peu de bleu pour le colorer. Mais cette nuance lui a rappelé celle des yeux de Louis.

 

Pensif, il quitte l’atelier aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Le jour est encore levé, le soleil encore frappant, la chaleur encore étouffante. Il soupire et rejoint sa maison, silencieuse et vide. Entouré de ses dessins, ses carnets, ses pinceaux et ses chevalets, il se sent seul. Il aurait bien invité Luciano et d’autres amis à venir passer la soirée avec lui pour discuter et penser à autre chose qu’au projet du pont qui leur prend un temps énorme, mais il n’a pas la tête à cela.

 

Avant de s’installer dans le canapé, il se sert un verre de vin rouge. Une des dernières bouteilles qu’il lui reste, la nécessité de faire les courses devient presque urgente. Il prend un bout de pain sec sur la table, enroulé dans un bout de tissu et le mange tout en feuilletant des pages du roman qui occupe ses heures libres en ce moment. Seulement, il ne parvient qu’à lire une dizaine de pages et s’arrête en soupirant. Il ne peut pas se concentrer, parce que constamment le visage de Louis lui revient en mémoire. Alors, il fait ce qu’il y a de mieux pour soulager son envie irrésistible de, déjà, le revoir.

 

Harry se lève de son fauteuil, prend quelques feuilles et se met à la table de son bureau, éclairé par les quelques bougies et la lumière tamisée du jour qui s’endort, afin de dessiner Louis. Ce qu’il se rappelle encore de lui. Ses yeux, surtout ses yeux en réalité. Et peut-être aussi les courbes nues de son corps, la douceur de son sourire et la couleur de sa peau. Même la plus belle aquarelle ne pourrait lui rendre honneur.

 

Mais Harry essaie, pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne fait pas attention au temps et quand il relève les yeux de ses feuilles qui s’entasse, tiré de son inspiration par du brouhaha dehors, il ne remarque que maintenant le ciel noir. Il fait nuit. Il n’a pas mangé, son verre de vin est encore à terre, son poignet lui fait mal à force d’avoir dessiné sans relâche.

 

Épuisé, il se lève de sa chaise et va dans sa chambre. Il est trop fatigué pour se nourrir ou penser à ranger ses affaires. A la place, il se couche dans son lit, ferme les paupières et – sans aucune surprise – rêve de Louis toute la nuit.

 

 

 

Harry est tiré de son songe, qui commençait à prendre un tournant très érotique, par quelqu’un qui toque à sa porte. Il réalise qu’il n’a pas changé de vêtement depuis la nuit chez Louis et son ventre gronde de famine. Difficilement, il se redresse de son lit et s’étire avant d’aller ouvrir.

 

Un sourire fatigué se dessine sur ses lèvres quand son regard tombe sur Delio et, bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas être Louis, puisqu’il ne connaît pas son adresse. Cependant, Harry ne s’attarde pas sur ce détail parce qu’il remarque tout de suite l’air paniqué, voir même effrayé, sur le visage de son ami architecte.

 

– Delio, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

– C’est Luciano…

 

Son ami n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus, Harry sent son coeur se serrer et une nausée sévère lui prendre la gorge.

 

Ces dernières années, Harry n’a cessé de gagner en renommée. Pas de là à devenir un peintre illustre que tout le monde s’arrache, il doute même que cette forme de reconnaissance lui arrive un jour, mais il est satisfait lorsque des personnalités connues viennent s’intéresser à son travail. S’il dessine ce n’est sûrement pas pour les pauvres pièces qui lui rapportent ces productions, mais bien pour le plaisir que lui provoque l’art. Il a été plongé dedans dès son enfance.

 

Les fresques et les peintures somptueuses du palais qu’il a eu l’occasion de voir grâce à une visite avec son père, les architectures des monuments de la ville, les décorations impériales et les couleurs vives des jardins. Puis les productions de ses amis artistes, peintres, architectes, sculpteurs… La ville regorge de talents qui ne demandent qu’à éclore. Harry est l’un d’eux. Peut-être que Louis sera le rayon de soleil qui sera suffisamment fort pour le faire émerger.

 

Sans aucun doute, l’art devait faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Peut-être sa mère a-t-elle, elle aussi, joué un rôle influent grâce à son goût prononcé pour la musique classique et le théâtre. Aux premiers abords, son père a été déçu de constater qu’il ne reprendrait pas son nom en politique. Mais après des nombreuses discussions avec sa femme, la mère d’Harry est une fervente amatrice de culture autant littéraire qu’artistique, son père a fini par se faire une raison. Son fils sera peintre. Son fils ne sera pas un grand homme politique, un grand professeur de philosophie ou un grand orateur. Il sera artiste.

 

Et sa vie d’artiste lui a permis de faire de merveilleuses rencontres professionnelles, mais surtout amicales. Luciano est un de ses meilleurs amis, présent à ses côtés depuis le début. Ils se soutiennent et s’aident mutuellement. Alors quand il entend son nom, prononcé de façon aussi triste et tremblante, il sent son monde s’écrouler sous ses pieds. Il sait ce que cela présage… Il lit déjà la funeste nouvelle dans les yeux de Delio.

 

– Il a été retrouvé la gorge tranchée chez lui ce matin, ça s’est sûrement passé pendant la nuit.

 

Quand Delio lui annonce la mort de son ami et collègue, Harry ne peut empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il monte machinalement une main tremblante devant sa bouche, sous le regard tout aussi triste de son autre ami qui l’amène dans une étreinte.

 

Harry est jeune, le plus jeune de leur petit groupe d’artiste. Peut-être pas un écart de dix années, mais les autres ressentent un besoin de le protéger. Il est insouciant, bienveillant et toujours empli d’une grande candeur. Luciano était presque un membre de sa famille, alors il ne peut cacher sa douleur et sa peur. Quelqu’un l’a tué, quelqu’un lui en voulait, à lui, et peut-être à Harry aussi.

 

Delio rentre finalement dans la maison et laisse Harry aller se rafraîchir et se changer les idées. Il pleure en se lavant le visage et le corps, secoué par les sanglots. Quand il ressort de sa salle d’eau, il ne se sent pas mieux. Simplement plus propre. Il a opté pour une toge aux couleurs grisées avec quelques ornements dorés. Même s’il ne supporte pas l’idée d’être en compagnie maintenant, parce qu’il préférerait pleurer la mort de son ami dans son coin, il accepte de suivre Delio chez lui où ils se sont réunis avec les autres artistes de l’atelier. Du moins, ceux qui sont le plus proches de Luciano.

 

Une boule dans la gorge et les yeux rougis, Harry pénètre dans la maison de Delio, ils sont déjà cinq dans le salon. Ivan, le plus âgé de ce groupe, s’avance vers lui, pose une main sur son épaule et le prend dans ses bras. L’accolade ne dure pas longtemps, mais la chaleur qui s’en dégage soulage quelque peu Harry. Derrière sa barbe blanche et ses rides, l’homme lui sourit et lui tend un morceau de fruit.

 

– Mange un peu, tu es tout pâle Harry…

– Je ne peux pas, mon estomac est trop noué.

– Veux-tu un verre de vin à la place ?

 

Harry hoche docilement la tête et accepte le verre que Delio lui offre, il reste debout et observe les autres. Ils sont regroupés autour de la table et continuent leur conversation, concentrés. Harry s’approche lentement et essaie d’entrer dans la discussion. Ils parlent de la mort de Luciano, c’est indéniable. L’homme qui prend la parole, la voix dure et assurée, a le regard animé par un éclair de vengeance. C’est lui qui l’a retrouvé mort ce matin en venant le chercher pour se rendre à l’atelier. Il raconte que sa maison était retournée, des papiers partout, les tiroirs ouverts, certains au sol, des papiers déchirés. Et il gisait là, au milieu de ses propres œuvres. Un frisson traverse le corps d’Harry et il boit une gorgée de son vin pour ne pas vomir le peu qu’il a dans l’estomac.

 

La vengeance ne résout rien, Harry le sait. Mais il aimerait tellement connaître le nom de ce tueur et pouvoir le mettre sous les barreaux. Peut-être même se fera-t-il exécuter si ce n’est pas son premier meurtre. Dans ce cas là, Harry n’a aucune forme de pitié.

 

– Non non, celui qui a fait cela sait manier les armes. Le coup était net, précis, sans aucune hésitation. Ce n’était sûrement pas sa première victime.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que c’est un homme ?

– Pourquoi au diable une femme viendrait-elle se mêler de cette affaire ? Il n’avait pas de maîtresse cachée à ce que je sache, sa sœur est loin et sa mère est souffrante.

– J’avoue que l’identité de cette personne reste pour moi un mystère.

– Pourquoi le tuer lui ? Je veux dire, c’était l’homme qui causait le moins de problème, il était toujours discret, poli et travailleur.

– Peut-être quelqu’un en voulait-il à son argent ?

 

Petit à petit, les théories se construisent autour de la table. Harry s’assoit sur un siège et soupire. Forcément, il devra se rendre à l’enterrement de son ami, lui apporter une fleur et peut-être un petit portrait. Mais là, il ne peut lui offrir que ses larmes chaudes.

 

Au bout d’un moment, il ne fait plus attention aux conversations et hypothèses qui fusent autour de lui, il ne pense qu’à la vision du corps de Luciano. Mort, étendu, la gorge tranchée et le sang répandu autour de lui comme son œuvre d’art ultime. Puis Harry a peur, pas pour lui. Il a peur pour les autres, ses amis. Pour Louis, et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, à lui aussi ?


	4. Chapter 4

_(fanart par Karukara.)_

 

 

      Un soulagement sans nom envahit le corps d’Harry lorsqu’il aperçoit Louis sur l’estrade en train de chanter tout en grattant les cordes de sa guitare.

 

Louis est saint et sauf, Louis resplendit et est plus beau que jamais. Le haut de sa tunique lui tombe sur les épaules, ses yeux traduisent toutes les émotions du monde et pourtant Harry a l’impression de ne jamais parvenir à les déchiffrer.

 

La gorge serrée, Harry termine sa pinte de bière tandis que Louis finit sa chanson. Il reçoit plusieurs applaudissements et les accueille avec un grand sourire, fier. Quand il descend de l’estrade, il salut quelques connaissances et laisse plusieurs hommes ou femmes toucher ses hanches, ses épaules, ses joues, ses mains. A cette vue, Harry ne peut retenir le pincement de jalousie qui émerge dans sa poitrine.

 

Puis Louis l’aperçoit, son sourire s’agrandit et il s’approche du bar. Le serveur lui prépare une bière et il s’assoit sur un tabouret en soupirant. Il commence à raconter sa journée, dit qu’il a enchaîné trois petits concerts dont deux dans cette taverne. Gillian l’a fait beaucoup répéter pour que tout soit parfait, notamment ses nouveaux titres qui ont l’air de plaire au public.

 

– Et toi, comment ça a été ta journée ?

– Luciano est mort.

 

Sa voix est neutre, presque froide, mais à l’intérieur tout se brise, se fissure encore. Louis repose son verre de bière et ressuie ses lèvres du dos de sa main, son visage reflète de l’étonnement. L’air devient soudainement plus lourd.

 

– Mince… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

– Un meurtre. On lui a tranché la gorge, Delio l’a retrouvé ce matin, chez lui.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry…

 

Harry exprime un simple hochement de tête en ravalant sa salive et il baisse les yeux vers sa pinte vide que le serveur ne tarde pas à débarrasser. Étrangement, la présence de Louis le rassure quelque peu, il se sent non seulement soulagé de le voir vivant, mais également en sécurité. D’ailleurs, le chanteur pose sa main chaude sur sa cuisse, entre les plis de sa toge et cherche son regard.

 

– Comment te sens-tu ?

 

Depuis ce matin, depuis l’annonce de la mort de son plus proche ami, Harry a le sentiment de vivre comme un fantôme.

 

Bien évidemment, il y a eu les larmes, la tristesse, la colère, puis le vide. Le vide que laisse la disparition de Luciano. Un grand ami, un grand artiste. Il hausse les épaules, perdu, démuni, troublé. Pas seulement par le regard que Louis pose sur lui mais aussi les tas de questions et de sentiments qui déferlent en lui.

 

– Triste, j’ai mal et j’ai peur aussi…

– Peur ?

– Qu’on s’en prenne à d’autres de mes amis, mes collègues ou moi.

– Pourquoi quelqu’un s’en prendrait-il à toi ?

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi quelqu’un s’en prendrait-il à Luciano ? C’était un homme respectable et travailleur, il n’a jamais commis aucune faute, aucun délit.

– Sait-on l’identité de celui qui a fait cela ?

– Non… Non, à mon avis l’empereur va lancer une sorte d’enquête et les gardes vont patrouiller peut-être. Quelques jours, pour rassurer les habitants. Mais d’abord, il y aura l’enterrement…

 

Les doigts de Louis quittent sa cuisse et viennent chercher ceux de Harry, occupés à se torturer entre eux ou à gratter le pauvre bois du bar. Louis ne dit rien, ne répond pas, mais parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Et à l’instant, seuls les gestes comptent.

 

Ils boivent ensemble un petit moment, le temps d’une pinte de bière. Leurs doigts ne se sont pas lâchés et Harry ne pense plus à sa peur. Il écoute Louis parler de ses nouvelles chansons et de la tunique brodée d’or qu’il va s’acheter grâce aux pourboires qu’il a récemment obtenu pour ses performances sur scène. Il semble excité et passionné par son travail, qui doit plus être une détente pour lui qu’un fardeau à exercer.

 

Harry ne pense plus au sang, au meurtre, à la mort de son ami, à la tristesse ou à la peur pendant ce moment qu’ils partagent. Il rit plusieurs fois aux propos du chanteur, regarde leurs doigts enlacés les uns aux autres, puis les yeux de Louis qui ne cessent jamais de pétiller. Harry l’a bien remarqué, tout le monde aime Louis. Son talent, son assurance, ses accords justes et transporteurs, son allure sensuelle, ses yeux malicieux, l’éclat de son sourire, le timbre envoûtant de sa voix, son rire, les courbes généreuses de son corps… Personne ne peut réellement lui résister.

 

C’est pour cela que sans détours, bien qu’un peu intimidé, Harry lui demande en se mordant la lèvre :

 

– On passe la soirée ensemble ?

– Désolé Harry, mais ce soir je ne peux pas j’ai… Un client, tu vois ?

 

Louis semble sincèrement confus et Harry est d’autant plus gêné qu’il retire sa main de celle de Louis, comme électrocuté par leur contact. Il fait mine de prendre sa pinte de bière avec et termine les dernières gorgées, essayant de cacher son malaise. L’alcool lui serre la gorge et le brûle l’estomac.

 

Que s’imaginait-il ?

Forcément, Louis n’a pas que lui.

Forcément, Louis a d’autres clients, d’autres corps à toucher, d’autres personnes à satisfaire, d’autres personnes avec qui passer des nuits aussi torrides que celle qu’ils ont eu l’occasion de vivre ensemble.

Harry n’est pas différent des autres, il ne sait pas ce qu’il espérait au fond. Un simple portrait de Louis fait par ses soins de peintre ne va pas changer ses habitudes.

Louis est comme ça, il s’amuse, volage, sans attaches.

 

– Mais si tu veux, rejoins moi à la rivière. Demain, à l’aube. On pourra regarder le lever de soleil ensemble et se baigner ?

 

Harry relève les yeux et ne cherche pas à cacher son sourire rassuré. La proposition de Louis lui donne du baume au coeur. A défaut de passer la nuit à ses côtés, il pourra sa satisfaire de sa présence aux premières heures du matin.

 

Après avoir terminé sa bière, Louis dépose un billet sur la table et un baiser sur la joue chaude d’Harry, il lui fait promettre de le rejoindre demain matin, avant le lever du jour. Sur un petit nuage, Harry hoche la tête. Puis Louis se faufile au fond de la taverne et retrouve un homme, peut-être d’une trentaine d’années, qui le dévore d’un regard avide. Une fois sa consommation payée, Harry se lève et quitte le commerce. Il ne veut pas assister à cela, peut-être que s’il ne voit pas Louis partir avec cet homme, il pourrait se donner l’illusion que cela n’arrivera jamais.

 

L’air dehors est lourd, la réalité le frappe. La mort de Luciano lui revient à l’esprit et il rejoint son domicile en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleure son ami chez lui, seul. Ce soir, il boit beaucoup de vin, mange un simple bout de pain sec pour remplir le vide de son estomac et regarde les étoiles. Peut-être celle de Luciano brille-t-elle déjà, aux côtés des autres qui sont montées au ciel.

 

En tout cas, il ne parvient pas à dessiner, pas même Louis. Parce que quand il pense à lui, il ne voit que son corps contre celui d’un autre, dans les bras d’un autre, sa bouche qui rencontre celle d’un inconnu et un plaisir qu’ils ne partageront pas ensemble. Pas cette fois. Cette vision lui serre le coeur. Il finit par s’endormir d’ivresse, la bouteille vide sur la table de la cuisine, au dessus de ses couvertures.

 

 

 

               C’est le souffle coupé, le corps tremblant et en sueur qu’Harry est tiré brutalement de son sommeil. Le sang sur ses doigts, les convulsions de Luciano sous ses mains, sa peau glacée et ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise.

 

Un cauchemar.

 

Son coeur bat à tout rompre et il a soudainement envie de vomir le pauvre morceau de pain qu’il a mangé il y a quelques heures.

 

Fébrile, il se redresse lentement. Dehors, il fait encore noir. Il doit avoir peu dormi, mais il ne parviendra plus à fermer l’oeil de la nuit, c’est certain. L’image de Luciano en train de mourir sous ses propres mains est imprégné en lui. Une fois à la cuisine, il se serre un verre d’eau fraîche et se tient au rebord de la table afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

 

Pour faire passer le temps jusqu’au petit matin, il décide d’aller prendre un bain. Se laver. Retirer la sueur, la peur et les larmes de son corps. Il dépose sa toge dans la vasque dans le but de la laver plus tard et remplit la cuve d’eau. Son contact tiède détend directement Harry qui se plonge entièrement dedans, jusqu’à mouiller ses boucles et passer sa tête sous la surface. Il n’en ressort que lorsque l’air se fait rare, la respiration rapide.

 

Lentement, il se lave. Sa peau, ses cheveux et se décide à sortir quand l’eau devient réellement mousseuse et froide. Il attrape une serviette pour se sécher et va enfiler une toge propre.

 

Même s’il est en avance, il sort de sa main et prend la route vers la rivière. L’air est un peu plus supportable, respirable. Les rues sont désertes, endormies. Il n’y a presque aucune lumière, si ce n’est celle de la lune, pour se diriger. Mais Harry connaît le chemin presque par coeur, il se rend souvent à la rivière pour y trouver de l’inspiration et de la tranquillité. Lorsqu’il s’y installe, il peut y rester pendant des heures. A dessiner, à lire, à peindre.

 

L’herbe chatouille les chevilles d’Harry, le son de l’eau limpide confirme qu’il se trouve à la rivière. Il s’assoit contre un arbre, les jambes repliées et admire le ciel. Finalement, il parvient à somnoler un petit peu, les paupières closes et le coeur moins lourd.

 

Ce sont des bruits de pas dans l’herbe et une main sur son épaule qui le sortent de son sommeil léger. Tout de suite, il tombe sur le visage de Louis, souriant. La nuit vient à peine de se changer en jour, mais le soleil ne s’est pas encore levé.

 

– Tu n’as pas dormi ici au moins ?

– Non, je suis arrivé un peu avant le début du jour.

 

Louis hoche la tête, passe ses doigts délicatement dans ses boucles et se redresse. Il retire alors sa toge, la même qu’il portait hier soir encore. Le tissu glisse sur ses épaules, le long de son corps fin et se retrouve au sol. Harry a subitement des souvenirs de leur nuit et se mord la lèvre, les yeux posés sur cette divine vision, les joues en feu.

 

– Tu viens te baigner ?

 

Après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, Harry se redresse et défait se met nu à son tour. Il essaie de ne pas laisser trop longtemps son regard se poser sur le corps nu de Louis, mais étant donné qu’ils marchent côte à côté jusqu’à la rivière, il est difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose. Autre chose que la chaleur qui émane du corps de Louis et qui fait déjà bouillonner le sien.

 

Ils entrent ensemble dans l’eau fraîche de la rivière qui vient lécher leur peau jusqu’au bassin. La limite s’arrête vraiment au dessus du bas-ventre, mais cela n’empêche pas Louis se courber son dos et finalement plonger sous l’eau. Harry le regarde faire, ses mains caressent la surface comme si c’était le corps du jeune chanteur. Puis Louis remonte à la recherche de l’air, les cheveux trempés et l’eau limpide de la rivière dégoulinant sur tout son corps.

 

Si Harry pensait avoir pu assister à l’éclosion d’une pure beauté lors de la nuit qu’ils ont pu passer ensemble, ce n’est rien en comparaison avec cet instant. L’image est encore plus érotique. Il l’imprime dans son esprit afin de ne jamais l’oublier et être capable de la repeindre trait pour trait quand il rentrera chez lui. Son ventre se serre de désir et il s’immerge à son tour, sous le regard amusé de Louis.

 

La fraîcheur de l’eau calme la fièvre du désir montante dans son corps, lorsqu’il revient à la surface ses boucles retombent sur son visage. C’est le doux son du rire de Louis qui lui fait ouvrir les paupières. Ses yeux brillants tombent sur son visage, si proche du sien. Ils pourraient encore s’embrasser. Louis regarde ses yeux, ses lèvres et son front puis finalement remet ses cheveux en place en souriant toujours. Il sent la lavande, le parfum délicat de son savon.

 

Et Harry se lance, il se penche et capture les lèvres de Louis sans hésiter. Il n’a plus à être timide, il le sait, pas pour ça, pas après les quelques heures de plaisir qu’ils ont partagé. Directement, les mains de Louis viennent s’accrocher à ses boucles et celles d’Harry se posent sur ses hanches, afin de mieux l’attirer contre lui. Aussi, peut-être, une manière de demander un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Plus intime encore. Et il n’a pas besoin d’insister, parce que déjà les mains de Louis glissent sur ses fesses et les tiennent fermement afin de rapprocher au maximum leurs corps.

 

Derrière eux, le jour se lève doucement. Mais ils n’y prêtent plus attention. Harry ne pense qu’aux mains de Louis sur son corps et ses doigts agiles qui lui font atteindre un plaisir sans nom. A lui en faire tourner la tête. Ils respirent vite et fort et leurs lèvres ne se détachent que pour goûter la peau de l’autre. Jamais, pourtant, ils ne perdent contact. C’est comme inventer un nouveau langage, ils parlent avec les doigts. Et le jeune chanteur maîtrise parfaitement cet art. Louis se cambre, tremble et gémit contre lui, transporté à son tour dans un tourbillon de plaisir qu’il ne peut contrôler.

 

Ils s’effondrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, secoués par ce moment riche en intensité. Ils s’enlacent, se caressent délicatement pour retrouver leur souffle et leur esprit.

 

Harry peut jurer voir des étoiles. Peut-être celles qui scintillent dans les prunelles de Louis ou celles qui s’illuminent plus encore lorsqu’il s’autorise à fermer les yeux.

 

Le jour s’est totalement levé, le soleil emporté avec lui et déjà brûlant. Hilares, ils sortent finalement de l’eau après s’être un peu rincés. Louis se laisse tomber dans l’herbe, nu et mouillé. Harry préfère enfiler sa toge, même s’il doit la tremper ensuite. Il prend ensuite place à côté de lui, assit et le regard pétillant tourné vers la rivière. S’il se concentre, il revoit encore leurs corps qui se frôlent, se cambrent et frissonnent en même temps sous le désir irrévocable qui les attire comme des aimants l’un vers l’autre.

 

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry se sent sur un véritable petit nuage. Le soleil sèche déjà leur peau et leurs vêtements. Puis le sourire d’Harry s’efface et il souffle :

 

– Merci…

– Pour quoi ?

– De m’avoir fait oublier ma tristesse quelques minutes.

 

Quand il ose poser ses yeux sur lui, Louis le regard intensément et lui offre un sourire sincère. Il se redresse, enfile sa tunique et tend sa main à Harry.

 

– Viens.

– Où ça ?

– Ça te dirait, d’aller au théâtre ? J’ai vu qu’ils jouaient une nouvelle comédie à celui près des thermes.

– Tu aimes ça ? Demande Harry dont le coeur gonfle dans sa poitrine.

– J’aimerais bien que tu me fasses découvrir, disons. Et je pense qu’on se gardera la tragédie pour une prochaine fois.

 

 _Une prochaine fois_ … Le sourire qui habite maintenant les lèvres d’Harry n’a jamais été aussi éblouissant et vrai. Il n’oubliera pas ces mots. Jamais. Il ne peut pas. Pas quand Louis le regarde ainsi. Pas quand Louis lui fait la promesse qu’ils vont encore se revoir.

 

Sans hésiter, Harry accepte et se lève à l’aide de la main de Louis. Jusqu’à arriver en ville, leurs doigts ne se lâchent pas. Puis Louis lui propose de faire un tour des échoppes en attendant que le théâtre ouvre ses portes pour la première représentation à neuf heures. Ils achètent du sirop de pèche frais, préparé par un artisan. Harry lui donne quelques pièces et ils vont prendre place au bord de la fontaine sur la place.

 

Harry oublie les derniers évènements de la veille, Louis parle beaucoup, le fait sourire, parfois même rire. Ils retrouvent l’entrée du théâtre et achètent deux places pour la première représentation. C’est un petit théâtre assez neuf, beaucoup moins abîmé que celui qu’Harry veut rénover. Il ne vient d’ailleurs pas souvent à celui-là, il préfère les vieilles bâtisses et les lieux qui ont une âme. Même s’il ne doute pas une seconde que celui-ci en ait.

 

Ce théâtre là, contrairement à l’ancien, est peu ouvert sur l’extérieur. Ils sont installés presque tout en haut mais la configuration de la salle leur permet d’entendre bien qu’ils soient placés dans les gradins les plus élevés. Les places se remplissent, Harry joue avec le papier de sa place. La pièce commence, le public applaudit et se tait.

 

Ils ne voient pas le temps défiler, la pièce a bien dû durer une heure trente et ils ne sont pas ennuyés pour autant. Ils ont rit, sourit aux tirades des différents personnages. Harry s’est même autorisé à regarder Louis rire, lui aussi, les rides aux coins de ses yeux plissés et son petit nez retroussé. Son coeur s’est gonflé de bonheur. A la fin, la troupe est récompensé par une acclamation. Sans aucun doute, cette représentation fera fureur un long moment. Harry pense même à aller la revoir si elle se joue au grand théâtre.

 

Quand ils sortent, le soleil tape plus encore. Ayant eut le coeur léger pendant tout ce temps, Harry se sent soudainement lourd et triste lorsqu’ils se frayent un chemin dehors. Louis ferme les paupières quelques secondes et laisse le soleil réchauffer et faire briller sa peau dorée. Puis il demande :

 

– Tu veux venir à la maison ? J’ai un morceau à te faire écouter et j’aimerais avoir ton avis.

 

Évidemment, Harry ne peut qu’accepter. À leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Sur la route jusqu’à chez lui, ils discutent et partagent leurs avis sur la pièce. Louis apprécie fortement ce genre théâtrale, bien qu’il n’ait encore jamais eu l’occasion de voir une tragédie. Harry dit préférer le registre tragique parce qu’il est vecteur de plus d’émotions fortes. Dans un murmure, il avoue avoir plusieurs fois versé quelques larmes en regardant des tragédies poignantes. Louis lui lance un sourire et ses doigts viennent caresser les siens juste avant qu’ils n’atteignent sa demeure.

 

Une fois à l’intérieur, Harry se prend à observer à nouveau son dessin au mur. Rien n’a changé. Tout est encore à sa place. Louis leur sert un verre de vin rouge à chacun et met quelques morceaux de pain blanc moelleux sur la table. Tandis qu’Harry s’installe dans un fauteuil, Louis va chercher sa guitare et prend place aussi à côté de lui.

 

Louis n’a pas besoin de l’accord d’Harry pour entamer son morceau, alors il se lance. Tout en écoutant attentivement ses accords, Harry se délecte du vin succulent et déguste le pain frais de ce matin sûrement. Les artisans boulangers travaillent tôt, Louis a dû aller s’en chercher avant de venir le rejoindre à la rivière. Ce n’est pas bien compliqué étant donné que l’échoppe d’un boulanger se trouve à quelques rues de chez lui, ce qui lui amène sûrement l’agréable odeur du pain le matin.

 

Durant quelques secondes, la douce mélodie résonne dans la pièce et les deux artistes échangent un sourire quand Louis joue sa dernière note. Harry passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et donne son avis en tout franchise :

 

– J’adore Louis, j’adore tout ce que tu fais. Je te retourne le compliment que tu m’as déjà fait, tu as un réel talent pour ça toi aussi.

– Merci, Harry. Sincèrement.

 

Cette fois, Louis amorce un geste et tend sa main au dessus de sa guitare afin de la poser sur celle d’Harry. Leurs doigts se touchent, se joignent et se caressent légèrement. Un sourire timide prend place sur les lèvres d’Harry, il boit une gorgée de vin et lui demande de jouer un autre morceau. Le jeune chanteur s’exécute et entame les mélodies de la chanson dont il a fait plusieurs fois la performance à la taverne. Harry la connaît par coeur, déjà, à force de l’avoir entendu, il se met à réciter les paroles aussi, du bout des lèvres.

 

Ils se divertissent ensemble, sur quelques chansons, certaines qu’Harry n’a encore jamais entendu. Il aime découvrir le talent de Louis et la façon dont il se donne à la musique entièrement. Corps et âme. Son air concentré, ses sourcils légèrement froncés parfois, ses paupières qu’il clôt de temps en temps, son petit sourire en coin lorsque la chanson prend fin, son air fier, la passion qui passe dans son regard. Harry l’admire, observe chacun de ses gestes et il comprend. Il comprend parce que lui aussi ne fait qu’un avec ses pinceaux ou ses crayons. L’art possède l’artiste, l’art fait vivre l’artiste. L’un comme l’autre on rapidement compris que ce n’était l’art qui fait partie de leur vie mais leur vie qui fait partie de l’art. Ce n’est pas un simple divertissement, c’est bien plus qu’une passion, c’est un besoin intarissable.

 

Quand Louis va mal, il joue de la guitare, écrit des chansons qui reflètent son état d’esprit.

Quand Harry est triste, il se plonge dans ses croquis ou s’immerge dans une peinture.

C’est un moyen d’exprimer des sentiments qu’ils ne voudraient pas montrer aux premiers abords, une façon de parler sans utiliser les mots. Louis n’écrit pas forcément des textes purement littéraires, il choisit ses phrases certes, des métaphores, des figures de styles, mais ce sont les accords de la guitare qui donnent l’ampleur à sa composition.

 

Les joues rosées par les quelques verres de vin qu’il a consommé, Harry penche sa tête légèrement en arrière et ferme les yeux en riant. Louis joue un air doux, reposant sur sa guitare et s’amuse à chanter des paroles qui n’ont aucun sens. L’ivresse du vin ne l’a pas épargné non plus. Son regard brillant se pose sur Harry dont les boucles brunes tombent autour de son visage angélique. Il a envie qu’il le peigne encore, qu’il passe des heures à représenter son corps en posant ses yeux innocents, timides et envieux dessus. Qu’ils prennent un bain ensemble, dans la cuve, et qu’Harry lui lise du Ovide, du Sophocle, du Euridipe et même du Sappho.

 

Harry a une voix faite pour parler, raconter des histoires, dire des mots d’amour. Louis lui caresserait les jambes en dessous de l’eau mousseuse et tiède, il embrasserait sa nuque, son cou et glisserait ses doigts sur son ventre blanc. Sa peau de bébé. Il somnolerait peut-être un peu et Harry le réveillerait en déposant des baisers sur sa joue.

 

Tous les deux, ils s’imaginent des choses, des fantasmes, mais la réalité revient. Elle broie le coeur d’Harry alors qu’il se lève et prononce ces paroles d’une voix triste et basse, ce ne sont pas des poèmes d’amour :

 

– Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… J’ai encore des portraits à finir, et on doit organiser l’ente…

– Reste.

 

Le ton de Louis se fait suppliant d’un coup, presque désespéré. Dans un souffle, un murmure. Harry fronce les sourcils, ses yeux posés sur lui. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, mais le soleil est chaud et haut dans le ciel, il perce à travers les rideaux qui dansent sous la légère brise chaude de l’été. Cette chaleur… Harry la sent partout sur lui, prendre possession de son corps et réchauffer sa peau déjà en alerte sous le regard inquisiteur de Louis.

 

D’ailleurs le jeune chanteur se met debout à son tour, il pose sa guitare à terre, contre le mur et revient devant Harry. Il a beau faire une tête de plus que lui, Louis reste un être très impressionnant et intimidant. Surtout quand il le regarde ainsi, le bleu de ses yeux intense, suppliant et fiévreux à la fois. Dans un geste lent, il glisse ses doigts contre ses clavicules que dévoile sa toge, puis les remontent en de douces caresses contre sa nuque. Il répète :

 

– Reste, s’il te plaît. Ne pars pas tout de suite. Je serais occupé les prochains jours et j’ai… Envie de profiter de toi un maximum.

 

Harry n’a pas le temps de répondre, pas le besoin non plus, que leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau. Ses mains se déposent dans le creux de son dos et leurs bassins se rapprochent. Leurs langues dansent dans des caresses lascives au goût de vin et de fruit. C’est cette chaleur, à laquelle Harry pensait quelques secondes avant, qui envahie leurs corps. Dès qu’ils se touchent, ils ne peuvent plus contrôler le besoin et l’envie.

 

Quand ils se détachent pour reprendre de l’air, leur respiration est forte, affolée presque. Harry a les joues rosées et Louis les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Ne voulant pas s’encombrer de choses inutiles, il retire la toge d’Harry en la faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Leurs bouches entrent en contact le temps d’un instant et Louis le fait s’asseoir dans le fauteuil où il était installé il y a peu. Fébrile et tremblant d’envie, Harry se soucie peu de son apparence. Et il est directement envoyé au coeur de ses rêves les plus fous lorsque Louis se met à genoux devant lui, entre ses cuisses déjà brûlantes.

 

D’abord, sa bouche se dépose sur son genou puis remontent le long de sa jambe, sa cuisse brûlante. Déjà, ce simple geste envoie Harry au paradis des fantasmes. Son coeur bat à tout rompre, ses doigts s’accrochent au tissu du fauteuil et la suite le fait mourir d’impatience. Rien que de l’imaginer. Puis ce sont avant tout ses doigts chauds qui saisissent et caressent lentement son intimité, qui l’envoient sans attendre loin de tout. Et il ne pense plus à rien, si ce n’est aux lèvres et à la langue de Louis qui retrouvent finalement son sexe gonflé de désir et remplacent sa main. Un gémissement s’échappe de la bouche d’Harry et il ne peut empêcher sa main de se trouver un chemin dans les cheveux de Louis.

 

La chaleur enveloppe son corps et le plaisir le consume entièrement, il ne pense plus à rien. Rien à part Louis et sa douce torture. Il baisse les yeux vers lui, s’autorise à le regarder, mais c’est encore pire. Leurs yeux se retrouvent, se confondent et l’intensité du regard de Louis sur lui est insupportable pour Harry. Il aimerait l’observer tout le temps, mais le plaisir prend le dessus. Ses paupières se ferme et il rejette sa tête en arrière. Tout ce qui sort de ses lèvres n’est plus que gémissements, soupirs et grognements. Louis sait s’y prendre, Louis sait comment le satisfaire pleinement et lui faire voir des étoiles.

 

Et Harry ne tient pas longtemps ainsi, les mouvements de ses lèvres, la chaleur et l’humidité de sa langue autour de lui, sur lui, partout. Son corps se perd dans une vague de plaisir intense, son torse se soulève rapidement et il murmure dans un souffle éreinté :

 

– Lou…

 

Son orgasme le prend de court et il atteint l’apogée de son plaisir avant même d’avoir eu le temps de prononcer entièrement son prénom ou de le prévenir. Ses doigts, aussi tremblants que ses cuisses, se serrent dans les cheveux de Louis et il se mord la lèvre afin de se délecter de cette sensation divine, incroyable. Sa respiration est totalement déstructurée, son esprit encore dans les limbes du plaisir alors que les lèvres de Louis se retirent et posent un ligne de baiser sur sa peau jusqu’à son visage.

 

Harry ouvre les paupières, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres et il découvre le même qui habite celles rosées de Louis. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, au dessus de son vêtement, descend jusqu’à ses fesses, ses cuisses et relève le tissu afin de toucher sa peau, tout aussi brûlante que la sienne. Louis comprend son intention, il s’assoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, dans le fauteuil et saisit le bout de toge afin de l’enlever. Harry ne se fait pas désir et embrasse la peau de son torse, le haut de son ventre, son cou et sa bouche.

 

Leurs peaux nues se rencontrent, se touchent, se frôlent, frissonnent. Louis mord sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrache un grognement, se recule et passe son pouce contre la lèvre d’Harry.

 

– J’aime bien Lou, tu peux m’appeler comme ça… Personne ne l’a jamais utilisé avant toi.

– Lou… Lou, j’ai terriblement envie de toi.

– Je sais. Louis prend la main d’Harry dans la sienne et la descend jusqu’à la poser entre ses cuisses, et il sourit. Moi aussi, je meurs pour ton corps.

 

Ils se redécouvrent, se caressent et s’étreignent encore un peu, avant de faire l’amour, sur ce fauteuil. Sous la faible lumière des chandeliers. Harry savoure la merveilleuse sensation de posséder Louis, Louis se laisse aller au plaisir des coups de reins langoureux d’Harry. Tous les deux, leurs bouches liées et leurs corps en détresse, sombrent dans les limbes voluptueuses du plaisir.

 

Et peut-être qu’ils renouvellent la chose, un peu plus tard dans la journée, quand ils se sont reposés et remis de leurs efforts. Harry n’a pas eu le temps de penser à la mort de son ami, Louis lui a occupé constamment l’esprit. Peut-être qu’Harry a poussé un gémissement puissant lorsque Louis a laissé une trace sur la peau de son cou. Peut-être qu’ils se sont endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, essoufflés et en sueur, incapables de se détacher et se passer du contact de l’autre. Peut-être qu’Harry l’a appelé plusieurs fois Lou, à la lisière de l’orgasme, et que ledit Lou n’a cessé de sourire.

 

 

         Finalement, Harry ne rentre chez lui qu’en fin d’après-midi, un air béat sur le visage et un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Ses muscles sont un peu épuisés, mais son coeur regorge de vie. Il sait qu’il va peindre, dessiner, tout le reste de la soirée jusqu’à s’endormir sur ses dessins, dans son lit. Peu importe ses commandes, ses portraits, il va représenter Louis. Louis qui lui colle à la peau. Louis qui lui a offert de longues heures de plaisir et une adrénaline d’inspiration. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi léger.

 

Mais le spectacle qu’il découvre en poussant la porte de sa maison fait retomber toute sa joie.

 

Tout est ravagé. Des papiers, des dessins, des feuilles éparpillés un peu partout, des tiroirs de meubles retournés, ouverts, vides, au sol, des objets brisés. Son bureau totalement saccagé, dans sa chambre son lit défait et retourné, ses vêtements jetés au sol. Sans aucun doute, quelqu’un est venu ici. Cette personne, non seulement a tout détruit sur son passage afin de l’effrayer, mais était à la recherche de quelque chose.

 

Harry, apeuré, en colère, en deuil, fond en larmes au milieu du capharnaüm.

Si Louis ne l’avait pas retenu, il serait sûrement mort à l’heure qu’il est.


	5. Chapter 5

       

         À son grand désespoir, Harry n'a pas revu Louis pendant presque une semaine. Il s'est rendu presque tous les soirs à la taverne, mais il n'était pas sur l'estrade ni parmi les clients. Il est allé deux ou trois fois à la rivière pour finir par se baigner seul et nu, réminiscences de ce jour idyllique passé ensemble. Il n'a pas voulu aller le déranger chez lui, Louis lui a dit qu'il serait occupé pendant un moment, alors il le laisse à ses occupations. Mais de son côté, Harry a du mal à en trouver, à se divertir l'esprit.

Depuis six jours, et nuits, il ne fait que penser à la mort de Luciano, le ravage de sa maison. Il a dû appeler ses amis artistes pour qu'ils viennent constater les dégâts avec lui, et ils l'ont aidé charitablement à tout remettre en ordre. Harry n'arrive toujours à trouver ce que le voyou cherchait ou a pu bien lui prendre. Si cette personne est la même qui a tué son ami, si elle va encore s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, ou même à lui.

En résumé, Harry n'est plus qu'angoisse, tristesse et colère. Il ne dort presque pas, il reste debout la nuit, éclaire sa maison avec des bougies un peu partout, surveille les fenêtres, une dague toujours à portée de main au cas où. Il espère ne jamais devoir s'en servir, même si son père lui en a appris les rudiments. Pour combler ses longues heures, il peint et dessine sans relâche. Il remplit les commandes, satisfait les clients qui lui offrent de généreuses bourses de pièces d'or, il couche les formes et les souvenirs de Louis sur le papier.

Ils sont allés à l'enterrement. Le corps meurtri de Luciano a été apporté par un convoi funèbre dans un tombeau, suivi par quelques uns des membres de sa famille et ses proches, amis et collègues. Le tombeau a ensuite été inhumé et ils se sont réunis autour d'un repas conviviales mais assez silencieux. Certains matériaux d'arts ont été légués aux artistes, et Harry a eu le coeur lourd quand la sœur de Luciano lui a donné une plume à encre dont lui son ami lui voulait lui faire don.

Un jour où il n'avait pas eu la tête à travailler, il s'est rendu au théâtre et a été revoir la pièce que Louis et lui ont découvert. La troupe a encore eu le droit a des rires, des acclamations, Harry lui aussi a rit, mais avec moins de vigueur et de coeur que la dernière fois. Ensuite, il s'est rendu à la taverne et a bu assez de pinte de bière pour laisser un inconnu lui faire des avances. Il a refusé qu'ils passent le reste de la soirée ensemble, l'homme semblait déçu mais n'a pas insisté, il a simplement embrassé Harry. Mais ses lèvres n'avaient rien de comparables avec celles de Louis, alors il ne lui a pas rendu son baiser. A la place, il est rentré chez lui en titubant un peu, s'est effondré dans son lit et a dormi la moitié de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, il est venu à l'atelier pour se changer les idées et ne pas rester enfermé chez lui. Seul, à se morfondre et attendre un signe de Louis. C'est comme s'il avait quitté la ville. Disparu. Mais peut-être qu'il doit être au calme pour écrire des nouvelles chansons, peut-être que Gillian sollicite sa présence, peut-être qu'il découvre et fait frissonner d'autres corps. Ca, Harry ne préfère pas y penser.

Lentement, il fait couvrir son crayon sur le papier, redessine certains traits. Son regard triste se pose sur la table face à la sienne, vide. Celle de Luciano. Maintenant, il ne voit plus que son fantôme et son souvenir y traîner, images constantes du passé.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, bien différent de ceux que Louis a pu lui faire produire quelque jours auparavant. Il est épuisé, apeuré, seul et démuni. Face à un ennemi qui court dans les rues tortueuses de la ville. Harry relève la tête et observe autour de lui, Delio est penché sur une grande planche de dessin, deux de ses apprentis à ses côtés, Anchise et Luca. Ivan est là aussi, assit dans son siège et appuyé sur ses coudes, ses petites lunettes sur son nez afin de mieux observer les dessins. Mais il se relève justement, avec un peu de difficulté, de son siège et s'approche du jeune peintre. Un sourire doux anime son vieux visage et il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

– Mon jeune garçon, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens donc.

Sans attendre, curieux, Harry se relève de son siège et suit Ivan jusqu'à son bureau. L'homme glisse ses doigts d'artiste sur la feuille qu'il était en train d'observer minutieusement. Ses lunettes tombent un peu sur son nez et il caresse le bout de sa barbe d'une main. C'est le dessin du pont, le plus récent, celui auquel ils doivent apporter les dernières modifications pour valider le projets.

– J'y ai réfléchi depuis des jours, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de balancer le poids du pont.

Ivan lui explique donc ses trouvailles à l'aide de différents croquis annotés et dessins détaillés, Harry est impressionné et attentif. Cet homme est doté d'une grande sagesse et d'un talent hors pair, ce n'est pas étonnant que ce soit lui qui ai trouvé le moyen de finir ce sur quoi ils travaillent depuis longtemps, sans relâche.

Ensemble, ils travaillent et réfléchissent sur les plans. Ils y passent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus qu'eux dans l'atelier. Mais Harry est fier, ils ont bien travaillé. Son dos est légèrement courbaturé, il se redresse et s'étire alors qu'Ivan retire ses lunettes et les range dans sa poche. Pour ce soir, ils en restent là. Le vieil homme propose à Harry d'aller fêter cela à la taverne, il insiste pour lui payer sa collation et le jeune peintre ne cesse de le remercier.

Ils sont installés au bar, une pinte de bière devant eux. Ivan la déguste doucement, alors qu'Harry a presque déjà bu la moitié. Curieusement, il jette un coup d'oeil à l'arrière vers la scène mais, malgré les notes de musique et la voix qui s'en échappe, ce n'est Louis sur l'estrade. C'est une grande femme, longue et fine, ses cheveux dorés descendent une tresse parfaite et brodée de perle le long de son épaule. Elle est belle, mais ce n'est pas la beauté de Louis. Rien ne pourra jamais la dépasser.

– Alors, sinon, parle moi un peu de ce garçon ?

– Quel garçon ?

L'attention d'Harry retourne subitement sur Ivan dont le visage est maintenant orné d'un sourire amusé, ses petits yeux pétillent de malice. Harry lui pose la question, mais est presque certain de savoir de qu'il parle.

– Celui avec qui tu es allé à la rivière et au marché l'autre jour, je vous ai vu... J'étais en route pour la bibliothèque. Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser.

– Oh... oui. Oui, il est très amusant. C'est euh... Il s'appelle Louis, c'est un chanteur et un musicien.

– Ah, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse. Mon premier amour, ma jolie Imelda. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux aussi verts que les tiens et un don pour jouer de la harpe... Je suis tombé sous son charme presque instantanément, on a vécu de si belles choses. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une femme aussi fort que je l'ai aimé elle, mais elle n'a pas survécu à sa maladie... Des amours comme ça, on ne les oublie jamais...

– Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous.

– Harry, je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois et vous sembliez en être tous les deux victimes.

– Sans vouloir vous offenser, Ivan, je ne pense pas que nous voyons les choses de la même façon.

Les paroles d'Ivan l'ont retourné, il a décrit son premier amour exactement comme Harry pense à sa rencontre avec Louis. Il n'a jamais douté de ses sentiments profonds et de son attirance envers le jeune chanteur, seulement il a essayé de se le cacher. Parce qu'il sait que Louis ne lui rendra pas la pareille. Il chante l'amour, mais il ne veut pas l'expérimenter. Passer dans des bras d'inconnus, homme ou femme, donner du plaisir à un corps différent chaque fois, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Du moins, ce n'est pas la définition qu'Harry en donne. Il a lu des livres à ce sujet, ceux d'Ovide lui reviennent en tête, ceux qu'il dévore encore bien qu'il les connaisse par coeur. L'amour, ce n'est pas s'abandonner à des corps changeants.

Harry, lui, sait ce que c'est. Parce que l'amour il le ressent tous les jours, c'est le coup de foudre qu'il a eu pour Louis. C'est ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa voix mélodieuse, sa façon de jouer de la guitare comme si elle était une extension de son corps, c'est son rire qui résonne et son sourire qui fait chavirer son coeur, c'est son regard profond, son assurance, ses compliments, son intelligence, les courbes de son corps, ses mains sur sa peau et son impression de mourir lorsque Louis lui offre les plus belles heures de plaisirs charnels.

Harry le sait, parce que son coeur bat chaque jour trop fort pour lui rappeler que jamais Louis ne l'aimera en retour, pas comme il le souhaite. Il sera un chapitre de son histoire, un amant parmi d'autres, mais pas l'amant qui triomphera et remportera la flamme de l'amour et le coeur de Louis. Car Louis est intouchable, la beauté digne de celle du fils de Vénus, au talent incomparable. Mais son coeur n'est pas à prendre et Harry en meurt un peu plus chaque jour.

Ivan le sort de ses pensées mélancoliques en posant une main sur son bras, il lui adresse un sourire compatissant et continue de sa voix rauque :

– Ma Imelda aussi était hors de portée, je croyais que c'était un amour éphémère, une histoire forte mais qui ne serait pas éternelle. Pourtant je l'aimais à en mourir, mais je ne savais pas si elle ressentait la même chose. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle où elle m'a avoué ses sentiments, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée par les sanglots. Alors... Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui en parler, lui poser la question avant que le temps ne vous rattrape ? Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Harry. Vous êtes jeunes, mais qui sait si demain... Vous ne serez pas séparés par un tragique évènement.

Quand il y pense, Harry se dit qu'il n'a rien à y perdre. Sa dignité peut-être, et son honneur, si Louis lui explique que jamais cela ne pourra fonctionner entre eux. Mais son coeur est déjà meurtri par trop de choses, un coup de plus, aussi brutal soit-il, ne pourra que l'enfoncer. Il restera debout, il le sait, parce que l'art est toujours là pour le sauver. Son remède, son rempart contre la tristesse et la solitude. Alors, il va réfléchir aux paroles d'Ivan, vite, parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Rien n'est éternel.

Après avoir hoché la tête, il boit ses dernières gorgées de bière. Il préfère changer de sujet de parle de ses prochaines commandes au vieil homme à la barbe blanche, le temps qu'il finisse sa collation. Ils sortent de la taverne, après qu'Ivan ait déposé des pièces sur le bar, et se séparent au niveau de la place. Ils se souhaitent mutuellement une belle soirée, mais avant de partir Ivan dépose une main sur son épaule.

– Tu es un être intelligent et au grand coeur Harry, je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent ou de toi. Je sais que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses, tu seras à la hauteur des plus grands de notre siècle et des précédents. Je ne serais peut-être pas là pour t'admirer gravir les échelons, mais j'ai foi en toi. Alors, aies confiance en toi aussi. Tu as de grandes qualités, et si ce garçon ne les reconnaît pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui adresse un dernier signe de tête, tourne le dos et s'en va. Harry reste là quelques minutes et le regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire léger, et les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois chez lui, il se lave rapidement, déguste un peu de pain sec et de fruits avant de se mettre au lit. Il est tard, il ne va pas dessiner ce soir. A la place, il s'endort avec l'image de Louis sous les paupières. Il s'endort et pense à tous les mots qu'il lui dira la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Sans aucun doute, il va se brûler les ailes, il a déjà peur et un peu mal au coeur de penser à un possible rejet. Mais il ne peut pas passer sa vie à se demander si c'est possible, à passer en second choix, à imaginer Louis avec une autre personne que lui. Ce sera lui, ou rien.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Le lendemain, Harry n'a pas quitté sa maison avant la fin de la soirée. Il a mangé un repas assez complet, ce qui arrive rarement ces derniers temps, la mort de son ami et le ravage de sa maison lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il est resté un moment dans son lit, occupé à dessiner l'objet de son désir et de son inspiration. Mais aussi Louis et lui, se tenant la main, s'embrassant au coucher du soleil, en haut du théâtre qu'il construira, au bord de la rivière allongés dans l'herbe fraîche. Puis il s'est penché ensuite sur les plans du pont, le coeur au travail.

Ce n'est donc qu'une fois la journée quasiment terminée qu'il se décide à aller dehors, une idée pour terminer le projet du pont a immergé dans son esprit alors qu'il dégustait un bout de sanglier braisé accompagné de fèves. Avant de se rendre chez Ivan, il passe à l'atelier. Quelques artistes y sont déjà, occupés à leurs différents projets. Delio lui sourit et lui offre une accolade, puis lui tend une lettre scellée.

– Tiens, c'était là ce matin dans l'entrée, à ton nom mais on a dû déplacer pas mal de trucs, je ne voulais pas que ça se perde. J'ai préféré le garder en sûreté.

Harry baisse les yeux vers la lettre entre ses doigts, le papier jaunie et scellé, il fronce les sourcils et relève les yeux vers son ami.

– Merci. Tu sais qui l'a donné ?

– Non, elle était glissée sous la porte quand je suis arrivée. J'étais le premier.

D'un hochement de tête, Harry le remercie encore et se dirige à son bureau. Il prend place sur la chaise et déchire le sceau rouge. Le coeur battant, il déroule la lettre. Il s'attend à une menace ou une rançon de la part de la personne qui a saccagé sa maison, peut-être même celle qui a aussi tué son ami. Mais en avançant dans sa lecture, un sourire niais se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses joues se teintent de rose. Louis.

 

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai pris la liberté de t'écrire et faire déposer par un ami cette lettre à ton atelier, en espérant qu'elle ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises mains et qu'elle te reviendra._

_Je t'adresse ce petit mot pour te dire que je suis de retour demain dans le courant de l'après-midi, j'ai dû me déplacer afin d'assurer des petits concerts au sein des villages alentours. Gillian adore ma nouvelle chanson, et j'en ai d'autres à te faire écouter. Si cela te plaît toujours de les entendre ? Tu sais que ton avis compte pour moi._

_Peut-on se rejoindre à la rivière ? Après l'heure du marché, je serais là. Attends-moi. Et rapporte de quoi dessiner, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle tenue lors de mes escales qui devrait te plaire. J'ai également du sirop à te faire goûter, bien meilleur que celui de la dernière fois._

_Je suis impatient de te revoir,_

_Lou._

 

 _Lou..._  La sensation d'espoir gonfle le coeur d'Harry qui serre doucement la lettre entre ses doigts et contre son coeur affolé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire plus encore, jusqu'à creuser des fossettes aux coins de ses joues, à la seule pensée qu'il a aussi manqué à Louis. Au point qu'il lui écrive une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous. La perspective de le revoir, finalement, lui met du baume au coeur et réveille la vie qui somnolait en lui depuis son départ. Louis n'a pas disparu, Louis est là et il l'attendra, demain, pour qu'ils se retrouvent.

Et Harry a pris sa décision. Il lui avouera tout. Ses sentiments, son attirance, tout ce qu'il garde chaudement au creux de sa poitrine depuis leur première rencontre, depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui. Louis ne peut pas le rejeter, pas après ces si jolis mots couchés sur papier. Il ne prendrait pas toute cette peine pour lui briser le coeur ensuite.

Jovial, Harry quitte l'atelier avec sa lettre précieusement rangée à l'intérieur de sa toge, il va en parler à Ivan et demander son avis sur la question, l'homme sera ravi et il évoquera ensuite les idées pour le pont.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la maison du vieil homme, la nuit a bien commencé à tomber et il voit la lumière de ses bougies éclairer faiblement l'intérieur de sa maison. Poliment, il toque à la porte et atteste de sa présence. La première fois, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il essaie une deuxième fois et il entend un peu de grabuge, il patiente et pense que son ami va venir lui ouvrir. Mais la porte est toujours close. Un dernier coup, quelques secondes et il se décide à entrer par lui-même, peut-être est-il simplement en train de faire la sieste.

En pénétrant dans le salon, il sent l'odeur de la viande mijotée envahir ses narines et voit une bouteille de vin ouverte.

– Ivan ? C'est moi.. Harry, je me suis permis d'entrer, j'ai des choses à vous dire !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il fronce les sourcils et avance, doucement, jusqu'à la chambre. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe quand il voit l'homme étendu dans son lit. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule, mais la vision lui glace le sang et lui retourne l'estomac. Ivan est allongé, la poitrine tressautant et le sang jaillissant de la plaie ouverte et béante à sa gorge. Le sang dégouline, se répand partout sur les draps et forme une flaque sombre et hideuse. Harry est pétrifié d'horreur, les yeux d'Ivan recèlent la même émotion de peur et de surprise. Il est encore vivant, au seuil de la mort.

Il tend une main désespérément vers Harry, il s'approche et les larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il assiste à ses derniers souffles. Comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose, Ivan fixe son regard sur lui et entre-ouverte ses lèvres dans des gestes saccadés, Harry est incapable de parler, il secoue la tête et serre les doigts sur le tissu de son vêtement, près de sa poitrine où son coeur vit ses derniers battements. Son corps entier de terreur, celui du vieil homme est déjà froid. Il le regarde, ses petits yeux n'ont jamais été aussi apeuré, il passe ses doigts contre la joue humide d'Harry. Un geste léger, éternel. Et son bras retombe lâchement contre le lit. Il ne respire plus. Aucun souffle. Mais le sang continue de couler à flots.

Dévasté, Harry pleure contre sa poitrine qui a cessé de vivre, elle aussi. Ses larmes mouillent sa toge, il serre les dents et répète quelques « _non_ » étranglés par ses sanglots. Puis il se redresse, la vision brouillée par les larmes et regarde le corps inerte du vieil homme. Il vient de mourir, près de lui... Il vient de mourir... Donc le meurtre est récent. Le coeur d'Harry bat à tout rompre. Le coupable n'est pas loin, il n'a pas pu fuir à de longues distances. Il est même probable qu'il soit autour de la maison.

Harry se rend précipitamment en cuisine, prend un couteau fait pour couper la viande et observe aux fenêtres. Puis, une fois qu'il atteint celle à l'arrière, il voit une ombre courir, s'enfuir. Il n'hésite pas. Il ne pense au danger, à la peur, à la mort, à la tristesse. Deux de ses amis sont morts, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le meurtrier s'en aller sans rien faire. Rapidement, il escalade la fenêtre et court après l'ombre, le couteau à la main.

L'adrénaline le pousse à aller plus vite, ses jambes ne l'ont jamais porté aussi rapidement. Son coeur bat tellement vite à l'intérieur de la poitrine qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser, mais il continue. A bout de souffle, il se rapproche et crie.

– Eh... !Arrête toi, sale assassin !... Arrête toi et montre ton visage, moi aussi je veux voir la vie quitter tes yeux quand je vais te trancher la gorge !

Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi forte et brutale, il crache ces mots comme une malédiction. La personne, un capuchon sur la tête, se retourne rapidement et tente d'accélérer. Mais c'est sans compter sur Harry qui puise dans toutes ses forces. Il fait ça pour ses amis, pour Luciano et Ivan qui sont morts sans raisons, ils étaient de simples hommes, innocents. Même s'il doit subir des années de prison ensuite, Harry ne laissera pas cette personne s'en tirer aussi facilement. Quand bien même il risque de tout y perdre, sa propre vie avec.

Dans un geste violent, Harry agrippe le tissu de la cape noir et l'empoigne fermement, avant de tirer dessus. La personne pousse un grognement et s'écroule au sol, sur le ventre. Harry n'attend pas, il se met sur lui afin de le bloquer de tout geste et tient toujours le tissu comme son dernier espoir.

Sans attendre, il abaisse le capuchon qui recouvre le visage du meurtrier et le retourne sur le dos, le couteau aiguisé en dessous de sa gorge. Mais le regard sur lequel Harry tombe lui glace le sang et fait rater quelques battements à son coeur. 


	6. Chapter 6

            D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry a toujours été attiré par les hommes. Pour autant, il respecte les femmes au plus haut point et aime leur compagnie. Mais il ne se voit pas construire une vie maritale avec elles ou même penser à partager une relation charnelle. Plusieurs demoiselles lui ont déjà prouvé à quel point leur esprit pouvait être aussi brillant, voir plus encore, que celui des homme. Il se plaît à entretenir des discussions philosophiques, littéraires ou tout simplement banales avec elles, soit quand il les rencontre à la taverne ou dans la rue, près de la fontaine, au détour de la place, d'une rue, dans une échoppe. Au travers de son métier d'artiste, il a eu l'occasion de rencontrer des dames, de noble naissance des fois, à l'intelligence débordante. Des femmes qu'il a admiré pour leur beauté et leur élégance.

Mais, Harry n'a jamais vraiment douté de sa préférence pour la compagnie masculine. Leurs corps, leurs mains sur le sien, leurs bouches avides et sucrées par le vin, leurs doigts fermes sur sa peau et sur sa virilité, leurs coups de bassin à lui en faire perdre la tête, leurs gémissements virils, leur brutalité parfois, leur douceur maladroite aussi. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'essayer pour savoir que les femmes n'auront jamais la moindre chance de lui fournir un tel plaisir. Ce fut une évidence naturelle.

Son premier baiser, il l'avait vécu à ses treize ans, lors d'une fin de journée de leçon. Il rentrait de son jour d'école avec un de ses camarades, ils ont été manger du pain au céréales en haut d'une colline, en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Puis il s'était surpris à se pencher vers son ami et lui voler un timide baiser. Le garçon en face de lui n'avait pas tout de suite réagit, il l'avait regardé avec confusion et ils étaient rentrés sans rien dire de plus. Mais justement avant de partir, son camarade lui avait embrassé maladroitement les lèvres.

Harry n'avait pu retenir son sourire, les pupilles grandes ouvertes et le coeur affolé. Ce n'était pas son premier amour, il voulait essayer, voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, d'embrasser un garçon. Après cela, ils n'avaient jamais réessayé et ni abordé le sujet. Son ami avait quitté le village trois ans plus tard, pour ses études.

Sa première expérience charnelle avec un homme arriva à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, il avait connu avant des baisers, des caresses furtives, tumultueuses et timides. Que ce soit avec un autre garçon ou par ses propres soins dans son lit d'adolescent. Mais, il ne le savait pas encore, ces petits plaisirs n'étaient rien en comparaison de ceux qui l'ont envahi le jour de sa première fois.

Elle se passa chez lui, lors de l'absence de ses parents en déplacement cette nuit là. Ce fut lent et doux et maladroit, mais comme lui le jeune homme auquel il avait donné sa virginité n'avait lui non plus aucune expérience. Depuis, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se passer du contact des hommes, ce moment d'abandon aux bras de son premier amant n'avait été qu'une confirmation de sa sexualité.

En premier, Harry succombait sûrement aux yeux des hommes. Peu importe la couleur ou l'intensité, c'était toujours un détail qui l'intriguait et l'attirait. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, parait-il, on peut y lire des choses différentes à des degrés différents chez toutes les personnes. Harry aimait y voir le désir s'enflammer, le plaisir exploser au moment de l'orgasme, le jeu de regards lors d'un flirt, le sourire qui pétille jusqu'aux yeux, le rire qui s'y reflète parfois et les larmes qui trahissent une faiblesse mais aussi une humanité.

Alors, dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée, ses yeux trempés par les larmes, son regard se fixa en premier sur les yeux du meurtrier. Et son coeur s'arrête quelque secondes, il ne peut retenir sa surprise et l'homme en dessous de lui passe de l'étonnement à la satisfaction. Un sourire carnassier habite ses lèvres. Mais Harry ne regarde que ses yeux, la lame enfoncée contre sa gorge, un frisson parcourt son dos. Le peintre secoue la tête et serre le poing sur sa cape, ça ne peut pas être lui... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit possible, que l'identité du tueur soit la sienne. Une personne aussi proche... Il cachait si bien son jeu, depuis le début... Et tout le monde s'est fait avoir.

– Anchise... Dis moi que je rêve...

Ses orbes marrons, presque dorées qu'encadrent des mèches blondes sur un visage blanc, et un rire franc, assuré. Qui change bien de son caractère d'apprenti modèle et discret de Dilon.

Harry se concentre sur son visage et son envie de vengeance, non plus sur ses yeux avides de meurtre. Curieux, le peintre pose la question, même s'il connaît la réponse.

– C'était toi aussi, pour Luciano ?

– Tu as vu la plaie béante, tu as vu comment je lui ai coupé la gorge à Ivan, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la même chose pour Luciano, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils n'agonisent pas trop... C'est assez rapide quand on y pense. Un coup de couteau bien placé, sec, et tu sens déjà la vie de ta victime le quitter contre tes doigts...

– Comment as-tu pu ?! On t'a accueilli, on t'as formé, on t'a... Tout ce qu'on a t'a donné, et tu ôte la vie à deux de nos amis, pourquoi ?!

Incapable de retenir sa colère, Harry s'emporte, il enfonce un peu plus la lame qui rencontre la peau d'Anchise, mais le jeune homme n'a pas peur. Il est plus jeune qu'Harry, mais il n'a pas l'air de craindre la mort. Au contraire, elle est sa meilleure amie. Tremblant de rage, de tristesse, l'artiste lui donne une coup sur le visage, son poing lui fait un peu mal ensuite, mais il se sent légèrement mieux.

Anchise rit encore, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos, il rit diaboliquement et finit par soupirer. Harry le regarde et se demande depuis combien de temps dure ce petit-jeu, son espionnage et son plan de tuer. S'il avait su... il l'aurait intercepté avant la mort de ses amis, cela lui aurait évité une grande peine et une solitude maintenant atroce.

– Et chez moi, c'est toi aussi qui a retourné ma maison ?

Le jeune homme se calme un peu, rouvre son regard doré sur Harry et hausse lascivement les épaules.

– Moi, je m'occupe de tuer, de trancher des gorges ou couper des membres. Je fais parfois un peu de pagaille c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas venu chez toi. Par contre, toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer... Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Un frisson glacé parcourt le dos d'Harry. Pas tout de suite. Mais... Pourquoi tuer ses amis alors, que cherche-t-il à faire ? A quoi ces meurtres mènent-ils ? Harry remplace la lame par sa main, il la presse contre sa gorge, comme pour l'étrangler, mais assez pour ne pas l'empêcher de parler. La pointe aiguisée de son couteau est maintenant contre sa hanche. Anchise ne se débat pas, il cherche de l'air, son torse se soulève parfois, mais il ne cherche pas à déséquilibrer Harry pour reprendre le contrôle et sa liberté. Il ne fuit pas.

– Pourquoi les tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Avoir la meilleure place dans l'atelier, éliminer tes concurrents c'est ça ?!

Un éclair d'amusement passe dans les yeux d'Anchise et Harry serre ses doigts autour de sa gorge, le coeur animé par la rage et le deuil de ses récentes pertes. Il enfonce la pointe du couteau dans sa peau, à travers son tissu et Anchise laisse enfin échapper un gémissement de douleur. A son tour de le regarder souffrir, perdre sa vie petit à petit.

– C'est ça que tu voulais hein ?... Réponds c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que tu allais pouvoir tous nous réduire à néant ? C'est pas fini, je suis là moi, je suis là et je vais te regarder mourir aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera rapide et tu n'agoniseras pas tr...

– Harry... Harry, lâche-le.

A nouveau, le coeur d'Harry loupe un battement au son de cette voix. Dans son dos. Il tourne la tête, surprit. Louis est là, dans un vêtement sombre. Louis est là, devant lui. D'abord, il est heureux de le voir, mais ensuite il fronce les sourcils et se souvient de sa lettre, toujours dans sa toge. Le papier semble se réchauffer contre sa poitrine. Sans relâcher l'arme ou la pression autour de la gorge d'Anchise, il demande lentement :

– Lou... Tu ne devais pas ne revenir que demain ?

– Lâche-le, Harry. Et on va parler, mais il faut que tu le laisses.

Son front se plisse plus encore sous l'incompréhension. Il baisse les yeux vers Anchise qui cherche désespérément de l'air, puis la pointe du couteau déjà entrée dans son flanc, et il lève son regard vers Louis. Cette fois, les larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux et il serre ses doigts autour du manche de l'arme.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, Louis... C'est lui, c'est l'homme qui a tué Luciano et... Et il vient de tuer Ivan. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, Louis.

– Harry, écoute moi, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

– Mais je ne peux pas en épargner un !

Harry s'emporte encore, Louis secoue la tête et s'approche lentement, il lui tend sa main en cherchant son regard. Mais Harry tremble, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et il enfonce un peu plus la lame dans la hanche d'Anchise qui geint à nouveau. Le jeune peintre sent ses cordes vocales briser sous ses cris, c'est presque satisfaisant.

– Donne moi ton arme, Harry... Tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu n'es pas obligé.

– Mais il a tué mes amis !

– Je sais, je sais...

– Tu le laisserais vivre toi, s'il m'avait tué ?

Un rire s'échappe de la bouche d'Anchise entre deux toussotements, Harry fronce les sourcils et baisse à nouveau le regard vers lui afin de serrer ses doigts plus encore sur sa gorge. Son coeur bat vite sous sa poitrine, il le sent, il commence à approcher de la mort. Harry entreprend d'enfoncer la lame davantage, mais son poignet est brutalement saisit et le couteau se retire du corps du meurtrier. Harry se débat, essaie de se défaire de l'emprise de Louis, mais il le tient fermement et lui serre le poignet afin de prendre le couteau.

– Lou... Louis qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi... Laisse moi le tuer... Arrête... !

– Calme toi, Harry... Calme toi, je suis là. Comme promis.

...  _je serais là. Attends-moi._ Harry se souvient des mots dans la lettre, de son impatience de le revoir, de la joie qu'il a ressenti au moment de la lecture. La lettre de Louis, toujours à l'abri dans la poche de sa toge, elle semble lourde tout à coup. Et il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Louis essaie de l'arrêter, pourquoi il tente de le dissuader de venger la mort injuste de ses amis. N'aurait-il pas voulu agir ainsi, à sa place ? Il ne comprend pas ce que Louis fait là, alors qu'il lui a écrit qu'il ne reviendrait que demain, il ne comprend plus rien.

La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'il a le coeur en miettes. Louis tient le couteau, il lui caresse lentement les cheveux. Ils sont tous les deux assit au sol, Harry n'a plus aucune force. Les larmes continuent de tremper ses joues et ses mains de trembler.

Puis Anchise se relève difficilement, le souffle court et une main sur sa hanche où le début de plaie laisse un léger cercle de sang. Harry serre l'herbe entre ses doigts, il n'aura plus jamais la chance de le tuer, et il va continuer à semer la mort dans la ville. Louis lui murmure à l'oreille de rester là, calmement. Il se lève, Harry essaie de reprendre ses esprits, mais l'image du corps inerte et de l'affolement dans les yeux d'Ivan lui revient en mémoire. Et il s'excuse silencieusement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas les avoir vengé. Mais là, ses membres tremblent trop pour qu'il puisse tenir une arme.

Une fois debout devant lui, Achise regarde Louis et soupir, l'air agacé mais toujours en forme. Le chanteur tient la lame à bout de bras, fermement.

– Louis, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, il commençait à m...

Anchise n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Louis saisit ses cheveux et dans un geste vif lui rentre le couteau qu'a utilisé Harry dans son flanc. Là où il y a déjà la blessure. Il l'enfonce, le sang chaud coule sur ses doigts. Lentement, la vie quitte les yeux étonnés du jeune homme qui perd l'équilibre petit à petit. Tout en le fixant, Louis retire son arme de son corps et la laisse s'écrouler au sol avec lui, lourdement. Sans vie.

Impuissant, Harry assiste à tout cela, il devrait être soulagé et heureux de sa mort. Mais il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur cela. Un détail le chiffonne. Louis n'a pas flanché, n'a pas hésité. Ce n'est sûrement pas son premier meurtre. Il se relève lentement, secoué par quelques tremblements et il regarde le dos du chanteur. Les larmes ont laissé des traces humides sur ses joues, mais même s'il ne pleure plus, ses yeux émeraude sont toujours brillants de tristesse.

Louis se retourne, s'approche de lui, mais Harry recule et secoue la tête, les battements furieux de son coeur sèment le doute dans son esprit. Si Louis le touche, si ses mains se posent sur lui, il ne parviendra plus à penser, il le sait.

– Tu le connais ? Pourquoi il a dit qu'il t'attendait... ?

– Harry...

– Réponds moi !

Sa voix s'élève dans un cri brisé, par la peur, les sanglots. Sa réponse le terrifie, l'idée d'imaginer que Louis puisse le trahir... Ça le rend malade. Louis essaie de s'approcher encore, Harry recule et manque de tomber sur un bout de caillou. Le monde s'écroule sous ses pieds. La réalité le frappe de plein de fouet et ça fait mal. Tout cela... Louis et lui, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu... Tout cela ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Un divertissement. Harry était une pièce du puzzle.

Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, l'envie de vomir lui broie la gorge et s'il lui en restait encore, il pourrait fondre en sanglots. Mais il n'a pas le droit de se montrer aussi vulnérable, pas devant Louis. Pas devant l'homme qui l'a utilisé. Parce que c'est évident. Son silence parle pour lui. Là, dans le noir des premières heures de la nuit, ses yeux ne savent pas mentir. Ils sont coupables et ils parlent à sa place. Les mots qu'il renferment glacent le sang d'Harry et réveille un profond dégoût en son sein. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi sali et trahi. Utilisé par le biais du sexe pour le divertir et l'empêcher d'être en travers de leur chemin. La voix vide, il demande :

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça... ? Pourquoi Louis ?

– Je suis revenu, pour toi, je suis revenu et je te promets que je vais te donner des explications. D'accord ?

– J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais. Je ne veux pas te de tes promesses.

Les mots sont douloureux, pour tous les deux. Harry a les larmes aux yeux et Louis la gorge serrée. Le peintre s'est fait emporté, en quelques minutes seulement, par un tourbillon d'émotions et il est épuisé.

– Harry, je t'en prie... Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, je dois me débarrasser du corps et de l'arme au plus vite, mais s'il te plaît...

Sur ses derniers mots, Louis s'approche. Son regard semble paniqué tout à coup, il regarde autour de lui et avance sa main pour toucher la joue d'Harry. Mais il se dérobe et baisse les yeux vers le corps gisant et inerte d'Anchise, à quelques centimètres d'eux. Le bras de Louis retombe le long de son corps.

– S'il te plaît, tout ce que je t'ai écris dans la lettre, c'est vrai... Attends moi demain, attends moi et...

– Je ne veux pas te revoir, jamais !

– Non, Harry, écoute... Pour m'expliquer, tu dois entendre la vérité, tu as le droit de la savoir. Tu... Je t'ai juré que je serais là, et je tiens mes promesses. Que tu le crois ou non, je suis un homme de parole.

Étrangement, Harry a du mal à le croire. Il a envie de lui rire au visage, mais il n'a plus la force de rien faire. Il fixe le sol et retient son corps entier de s'écrouler au sol.

– Alors je t'attendrais demain, au bord de la rivière, au moment où je t'ai dis. Je t'attendrais et j'espère que tu viendras... J'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

– Pourquoi je t'écouterai ?

– Parce que je sais qu'au fond, tu veux savoir pourquoi tes amis sont morts. Parce que... Si tu tiens à moi, autant que je tiens à toi, tu viendras...

Le coeur d'Harry se serre dans sa poitrine, il ferme les paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'a pas envie d'y aller, il n'a pas envie de revoir Louis. Parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de démentir, il n'a pas essayé de se trouver des excuses. Et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose ; il était de mèche avec Anchise ou au moins il était au courant de ses projets de meurtres.

Mais d'un côté, Louis a raison. Harry a besoin de savoir pour quelles raisons ses amis ont été tué, pour quelles raisons sa maison a été retourné, pour quelle raisons Louis est impliqué dans tout cela... Et oui, aussi, ça le tue de se le dire et de le penser, mais il ne peut pas résister à Louis. Il ne parvient plus à s'imaginer une vie sans lui, et pourtant au vue de la situation, il va bien devoir couper les ponts.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry... Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Et... Malgré tout ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas un homme mauvais. Depuis le début, je ne fais que te protéger.

– En tuant mes amis ?!

– Je ne les ais pas tué.

– Mais tu n'as rien fait, et tu le savais, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Louis ne répond rien, il sait qu'il est coupable d'une certaine manière. De n'avoir rien dit, rien fait. Mais le mal est fait, il ne peut rien y changer. S'il a agit ainsi, c'est pour mettre Harry en sécurité, mais le jeune peintre ne le sait pas encore. A quel point il se bat pour lui, pour lui garder la vie sauve. Seulement, il ne sera pas au courant de ce détail tout de suite, car le temps presse et Louis sent son coeur frapper à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il surveille les alentours, pose son regard sur Harry et murmure :

– Maintenant, pars... On ne doit pas te voir ici, je me charge de... Tout ça.

Harry relève la tête, il semble hésiter, ses yeux se perdent quelques secondes sur le Louis légèrement paniqué en face de lui. Il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, sur ses gardes. D'habitude, il est confiant et certain de lui. Mais là, il semble craindre l'arrivée de quelqu'un...

– Harry... Pars, s'il te plaît... Je te promets, demain, tu auras toute tes réponses. Toutes celles que tu veux. Mais pour le moment, rentre chez toi. Fais moi confiance... Je t'en prie.

Avant ce soir, Louis ne l'a jamais supplié. Il n'apparaît plus comme la même personne, entreprenante et confiante. C'est un autre homme. Un être humain, avec ses faiblesses et ses peurs.

Après un court moment de flottement, Harry lance un dernier regard à Louis et se retourne pour courir vers la maison de son ami. Il passe devant, le coeur lourd, la respiration rapide. Comme Louis lui a indiqué, il rentre chez lui et une fois que la porte se referme, il laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pendant de longues minutes, il reste ainsi, recroquevillé au sol, à pleurer la mort d'Ivan et l'apparition de Louis. Autant dire qu'il imaginait que leurs retrouvailles seraient différentes.

Et il ne comprend rien à la situation. Il rumine, il réfléchit, il pleure, il boit du vin, il se rince le visage et les mains à l'eau froide, il s'étend dans son lit. Son regard, vide, rivé sur le plafond, il cherche des réponses. Louis a promis qu'il lui en donnerait demain, mais serait-ce seulement la vérité ? Ou des autres mensonges ?

Harry n'est pas à une déception près, son coeur est déchiré en plusieurs morceaux. Ils volent autour de lui et il est incapable de les saisir, de trouver comment les rassembler pour réparer ce qui est brisé. Parce qu'il lui manque une grande partie. Une partie que Louis possède et qu'il lui a dérobé, douloureusement. Louis a dérobé ces bouts de son coeur, d'abord dans des gestes tendres et attentionnés, puis il a laissé Harry le regarder les broyer entre ses doigts couverts de sang. Ses doigts de menteur.

Un rire étouffé par les sanglots sort de la bouche d'Harry. Quand il y réfléchit, leur histoire ferait un beau récit d'amour destructeur remplit de clichés, de plaisirs charnels et de trahisons. L'homme qu'il aime lui a planté un couteau dans le dos, parce qu'Harry avait une confiance aveugle en lui, et Louis a profité de sa vulnérabilité pour lui faire du mal. Pour le faire souffrir. Et il a réussi. Harry n'a jamais ressenti autant de douleur.

Cette nuit, il ne parvient pas à fermer les yeux. Il regarde les vacillements des quelques bougies qui éclairent sa chambre. Dès qu'il ferme les paupières, il revoit le regard paniqué d'Ivan et le sang qui coule limpidement depuis sa gorge tranchée. Il revoit Louis, son sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillants, puis ses mensonges et le corps d'Anchise qui tombe au sol. Mort, lui aussi. Harry ne pleurera sûrement pas sa perte. Cette semaine, il aura un autre enterrement auquel assister.

Mais demain, demain Louis lui doit la vérité. Et Harry compte bien l'entendre de sa bouche, même si ça doit le tuer. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

    Lorsque Harry rejoint la rivière, au milieu de l'après-midi, le ventre noué, le coeur lourd et les mains moites, il hésite à faire demi-tour. Plusieurs fois, il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui. Les habitants qui voguent à leurs occupations, la chaleur ambiante. Tout est normal. Ou presque.

Ce matin, il a été annoncé la mort d'Ivan à l'atelier. Delio l'a serré dans ses bras, les yeux humides de larmes, mais Harry n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il l'a trop fait ces derniers jours. Il n'est pas resté pour travailler non plus, il n'en avait le coeur. À la place, il est allé faire quelques achats pour remplir son garde-manger. Et il resté assis dans son fauteuil à fixer son mur, à se décider si oui ou non il irait rejoindre Louis.

Même s'il doute de pouvoir lui pardonner ou lui faire totalement confiance, il a envie d'avoir des explications. Au moins sur la mort de ses amis et le comportement de Louis la nuit dernière.

Maintenant, il est en route, proche de la destination. Cela ne servirait plus à rien de faire demi-tour. Puis Harry n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler, il pense à ses amis, à leur mort injuste et il continue son chemin.

Quand il arrive, Louis est déjà là. Installé sur une couverture légère et un panier à ses côtés. Il a dû l'entendre approcher, car il se redresse et lui offre un sourire timide. Harry reste debout, devant lui, le visage interdit même si à l'intérieur de lui tout se retourne. Parce que, malgré tout, Louis est sublime dans sa toge pastel et le petit collier doré qui entoure son cou délicieux, et il a envie de venir se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il a besoin de le retrouver, comme avant, qu'ils fassent l'amour jusqu'à tout oublier et se perdent dans leurs caresses.

– Harry...

– On peut passer directement au sujet, j'aimerais en finir rapidement ?

– J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer. Assieds-toi, j'ai ramené de quoi manger...

Harry n'a pas faim, pas du tout, mais étant donné que cela risque de prendre du temps, il s'assoit sur le drap. À une distance assez raisonnable pour que leurs bras ou leurs genoux ne se touchent pas par mégarde. Il ne veut pas être influencé par la chaleur de son corps, il ne peut pas encore s'y égarer. Parce que Louis a le don, par une simple caresse, de le rendre sien et dépendant. Harry doit oublier toutes ces sensations.

Attentif, il laisse Louis ouvrir le panier et sortir un pain blanc entouré dans un chiffon, quelques raisins et des morceaux de viande froide. Il dépose également une bouteille de sirop de pèche et Harry a la gorge nouée. Qu'espère-t-il faire, au juste ? Le racheter avec de la nourriture et de la bonne volonté et un sourire ravageur ?

Louis remplit deux verres et lui tend le sien, Harry le regarde mais ne fait aucun geste. Le chanteur soupire, pose le verre dans l'herbe et reprend.

– Je dois te parler, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes... Et ça ne va pas être facile à entendre. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu ne laisses expliquer... Même si tu as des objections...

– Expliquer quoi ? S'emporte Harry, déjà blessé et hors de lui. Que tu m'as pris pour un pantin depuis le début ? Que tu savais très bien qui était le tueur et que tu m'as regardé pleurer sans rien dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis bête... Tu as bien dû te moquer de moi... Mon dieu, quel imbécile ! Et moi je me suis laissé manipuler, parce que... Parce que je suis tombé sous ton charme. Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ?

– Harry, ce n'est pas ça du tout...

– Tu couchais avec moi pour que je sois à ta merci et que je te suives, tu utilisais mon corps à tes propres fins...

– Non ! Tu ne comprends pas...

– Comme ça tu pensais qu'en me donnant un maximum de plaisir, je reviendrais tout le temps vers toi et je ne penserais plus à mes amis et je les laisserais mourir dans leur coin... J'y ai cru, j'y ai vraiment cru et toi tu t'es juste servi de mon corps et...

– Non Harry arrête ! S'exclame soudain Louis en haussant la voix pour couper court. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais sincère ! Je te faisais l'amour, d'accord ? C'était... Tu l'as senti toi aussi, tu l'as senti mon coeur battre très vite. Toutes ces heures qu'on passé ensemble, à s'aimer, tu crois vraiment que c'était faux ?

– Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, Louis.

Le regard de Louis est aussi perdu que le sien, à la détresse. Ils ont besoin de se parler, de mettre les choses au clair avant que tout ne leur explose au visage. Harry a assez souffert, il est prêt à endurer ce moment passé avec lui, mais après, il rend les armes. Il ne veut plus se battre, il ne veut plus se plonger dans un amour qui lui semble sans retour et rythmé par des sentiments trop intenses pour être capable de les gérer. Même Louis, d'habitude si sûr de lui, n'a pas su voir la douleur venir.

Et pourtant elle est là, dans l'espace qui gît entre eux. A leurs yeux, il est immense. Synonyme d'une fin proche. Ils peuvent essayer de la changer, mais pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de s'entendre et se dire la vérité. Harry aussi a la sienne, celle qu'il a sur le coeur depuis un moment et que, normalement, il aurait dû avouer à Louis aujourd'hui.

Seulement, les plans ont changé. Louis le sait, c'est lui qui doit plonger la tête la première, Harry attend, alors il se lance. Au coeur de la vérité.

– Je suis arrivé en ville un peu avant qu'on ne se rencontre à la taverne, peut-être quelques jours. Gillian trouvait que c'était un bon endroit pour gagner de l'argent... On a acheté une maison ensemble, celle où tu es venu... C'est la sienne aussi, même s'il y passait peu de temps. Gillian est... C'est un peu comme mon patron, sauf que... Il est plus vieux et plus influenceur que moi, il voulait que... il voulait que je couche avec des hommes et des femmes, afin de voler leurs objets précieux, bijoux, argents, tableaux... Il a toujours voulu que je fasse ça, au début je refusais, je volais des pommes sur le marché, des fruits ou des bouteilles dans les tavernes. Mais jamais les gens, surtout pas comme ça... Seulement, il a commencé à faire pression sur moi. Il a dit que sans lui, je n'étais rien, et que si je ne voulais pas le faire, il... Il m'y forcerait, ou il me jetterait à la rue...

Petit à petit, ses yeux se vident d'émotions et se remplissent de larmes. Harry est pendu à ses lèvres, il l'écoute attentivement. Et il ne peut pas douter de la sincérité de ses mots, parce qu'il sait reconnaître un mensonge, et cette histoire n'en est pas un. Louis est sincère, le ton de sa voix tremble et il le regarde directement dans les yeux.

– Et il a raison, sans lui je ne suis rien... Un pauvre chanteur... C'est vrai, je lui dois ma carrière de musicien, c'est lui qui m'a lancé, qui m'a poussé à me dévoiler dans les tavernes et les places publiques. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que... Que ça se passerait ainsi. Que ça irait jusqu'à là...

Sa gorge se serre, il joue avec un morceau de raisin mais son attention ne quitte pas Harry. Louis prend son temps pour raconter, car ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. C'est son histoire, un bout de son passé.

– Gillian m'a trouvé l'année de mes douze ans, j'étais seul, à la rue... Ma... Mon père est mort, quand j'avais dix ans, il me semble, et ma mère avait cinq enfants sous les bras. Dont des jumeaux qu'elle venait de faire naître, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de nourrir autant de bouches, et n'avait pas les moyens de subvenir à tous nos besoins. Comme j'étais un garçon, débrouillard et grand, elle m'a abandonné. Elle m'a dit « pour le bien de tes frères et sœurs, tu dois partir ». Je crois qu'une de mes sœurs a été donnée comme servante dans une famille riche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenue d'eux, ensuite... Je ne les ai jamais revu...

Harry croit voir une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais Louis baisse la tête et boit un gorgée de sirop. Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes, mais ils ont mal au coeur. Harry aimerait inverser les rôles, le serrer dans ses bras, embrasser ses cheveux et lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Comme Louis a pu le faire avec lui. Mais il ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, il lui a promis de ne pas l'interrompre.

– De ce fait, Gillian m'a rapidement recueilli chez lui, il... Il m'avait dit qu'il cherchait des nouveaux talents et comme je savais jouer de la guitare, je me suis rendu utile. C'était... Il était assez sévère, mais il était comme un père pour moi, tu vois ? Une famille que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai grandis avec lui, même si j'avais déjà douze ans, mais... C'est beaucoup pour un petit garçon. Et puis, est-ce que j'avais le choix ? C'était ça, ou mourir de faim dans la rue. En plus de ça, j'adore ce que je fais, je peux vraiment chanter, vivre de ma passion... En ce qui concerne les personnes avec qui je t'ai dis que je couchais...

Louis relève la tête, Harry attend la suite, la gorge serrée et les doigts serrés en un poing. S'ils peuvent éventuellement éviter de parler de ça... Harry se sent déjà suffisamment sali ainsi.

– Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi... Alors oui, forcément, je... J'ai eu des relations, plus ou moins sérieuses avant toi, mais depuis le temps que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais touché qu'à ton corps et tes lèvres. Je te le jure. Comment je pouvais même penser à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es constamment dans mon esprit ? Disons que, Gillian voulait que j'attire l'argent, il pense que mon corps est gracieux, donc il m'a demandé de jouer ce rôle là. Celui qui couche avec un peu n'importe qui... Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas... Je ne pouvais pas refuser, il me donnait beaucoup d'argent, il me laissait la liberté de faire ce que je voulais en dehors des heures de répétition et il me donnait un toit sur la tête. Je menais à peu près une vie normale.

Et l'emploi du passé indique à Harry que ce n'est plus réellement le cas, tout a donc changé quand il est arrivé ici et qu'il l'a rencontré. Louis pousse un soupir, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Harry ne dit toujours rien, il ne bouge pas, mais il le regarde. Mais ça suffit au jeune chanteur, car il sait qu'il est entendu. Que, malgré tout, Harry l'écoute.

– Tu le devines avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tout n'était pas rose... Il... Gillian te connaissait, il t'avait déjà repéré à la caverne et il savait que ton nom était célèbre ici et aux alentours. De bouche à oreille, il a appris que tu étais un peintre adulé, doué et qui s'attire les faveurs de l'empereur. Gillian cherche la richesse et la reconnaissance... Il m'a... Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi, de venir te séduire, te ramener chez moi. Ce soir là, où on s'est rencontrés, il savait que tu viendrais. Tout était prévu à l'avance. Sauf que je tombe totalement sous ton charme...

Ses derniers mots font battre leurs coeurs à l'unisson, ils se fixent un long moment. C'est presque comme avant, quand ils étaient prêts à fondre l'un sur l'autre, à se retrouver et s'aimer dans des caresses et des baisers fiévreux.

Et Harry a senti une faiblesse, il aurait pu, à quelques secondes près, se pencher et venir embrasser ses lèvres. Il aurait très bien pu succomber à son charme. Mais Louis reprend la parole et le coupe dans son élan :

– Dès que je t'ai vu à la taverne, j'ai su que je ne te voulais plus en dehors de ma vie. Quand tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme toi tu l'as fait. Avec autant d'ardeur et d'envie et en même temps de pudeur. Ça m'a beaucoup déstabilisé, parce que j'ai toujours été sûr de moi, avant toi... Tu as commencé à me parler, à me dévorer du regard, lorsque tu m'as dessiné dans ma chambre j'ai... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de désir pour toi, que j'allais fondre avant même que tu ne puisses me toucher. Je me consumais à chaque regard. Et... Ça ne s'est jamais arrêté, ça n'a fait qu'amplifier. Mon envie de toi, mon envie pour toi. Ce n'était pas simplement charnel, je voulais plus que ton corps, je voulais... Tout. Ta main dans la mienne, provoquer ton rire et tes sourires, te regarder dormir puis émerger de ton sommeil, embrasser tes lèvres et ton visage et ton ventre. Je voulais tout de toi, Harry. Et tu me le donnais et j'étais... Je suis comblé.

Tout le long de sa déclaration, Harry retient son souffle et a la vive impression que son coeur cesse de battre. Les mots de Louis résonnent dans sa tête et il est prêt à fondre en larmes. Tout ce qu'il ressent, tout ce qu'il a pu déjà ressentir en sa présence, Louis le connaît aussi. Il l'expérimente et le subit de la même façon. Une puissante attirance, irrévocable. Ils ne peuvent ni la nier ni la contrer, et ils ne veulent pas non plus essayer d'y résister.

Suite à ces mots, Harry pourrait être heureux, soulagé et retrouver son sourire. Mais il n'a pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre que Louis n'a pas terminé son récit, alors il l'écoute. Attentivement. Cependant, ses yeux semblent avoir retrouvé un éclat de vie.

– Mais voilà, ça ne pouvait pas être tout le temps beau... Gillian m'a demandé de mener une enquête sur toi, en utilisant mes charmes et mon corps. Bien sûr, mon coeur était déjà de la partie. Il voulait savoir tes... Tes projets, et tu m'as parlé du pont et du théâtre et... Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué... J'ai essayé, pendant des jours, de lui dire que je ne savais rien. Alors, il m'a menacé d'aller te rendre visite par lui-même, il savait que je tenais à toi. Et je savais aussi qu'il pouvait te faire du mal, te faire vraiment souffrir. Je n'ai pas pu lutter, j'avais perdu la bataille. Je lui ai répété ce que tu m'avais dit sur le pont, je n'avais rien oublié parce que j'admire ton travail et ta dévotion à l'art. Mais Gillian voulait toujours en savoir plus, où ça se passerait, comment, il voulait des plans, des informations concrètes. Je n'avais pas tout ça. Il m'a demandé de fouiller, de venir chez toi et de chercher. J'ai refusé, il a menacé de te tuer... Te tuer pour pouvoir avoir la main libre sur tes affaires... Je t'ai défendu corps et âme, j'ai cherché des excuses pour t'épargner, ce que j'avais peur Harry... Peur de te perdre... Je lui ai dis que tu nous serais plus utile vivant comme tu connaissais tes croquis par coeur, que c'était le travail de ta vie. Il avait l'air convaincu, j'étais un peu soulagé, mais il voulait toujours ses informations...

Harry comprend que le pire reste encore à venir, que les révélations de Louis ne deviendront que plus cruelles encore. Et il a mal au coeur, la gorge serrée et l'envie de vomir. Gillian est derrière tout ça, depuis le début. L'évidence était sous ses yeux et Harry se sent impuissant. Plus atroce encore, il n'a rien pu faire, alors que le coupable se trouvait devant lui dès sa première rencontre avec Louis.

– C'est là que... Anchise entre en jeu. Gillian l'a attrapé un soir, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'atelier, proche de Delio. Il lui a proposé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Le gamin a accepté, évidemment, et il... Gillian ne se salit pas les mains, tu vois, c'est le cerveau. Les bras, les mains sales, c'est nous qui devons nous traîner dans la boue et dans le sang. Comme les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût, il est passé à l'étape supérieure. Il a envoyé Anchise se charger de Luciano, ton plus proche ami, il lui a dit de lui soutirer des informations sur le pont et le théâtre et le tuer. Luciano évidemment ne se doutait de rien, le pauvre homme, il croyait parler à son apprenti. Pas à son futur meurtrier. Ainsi, aucun témoin et aucun risque pour lui de se faire attraper.

Le coeur d'Harry bat à tout rompre, la mort injuste de son ami semble avoir un goût encore plus amer. La soif d'argent et de succès de Gillian le conduit à commettre les actes les plus terribles, les plus sanglants. Dans la manière dont Louis dépeint son portrait, il apparaît comme un homme déterminé et prêt à tout pour assouvir ses besoins. Ôter la vie à un pauvre innocent relève d'un jeu d'enfant pour lui, plus encore car ce n'est pas à lui que revient la tâche de faire couler le sang. Il donne les ordres, organise les coups, récupère l'argent et la gloire. Tout cela, sur le dos de personnes vulnérables. Louis, Anchise... Et Dieu seul sait encore quels autres hommes ou femmes a-t-il pu soudoyer dans le but de parvenir à ses fins.

– Ensuite, les choses se sont encore accélérées et corsées. Le jour où on a été au théâtre, tu te souviens ? Je... Gillian m'avait demandé de te divertir et te garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible afin qu'il fouille ta maison. Luciano avait donné peu de détails, certes, mais pas assez convaincants aux yeux de Gillian. Il en voulait toujours plus, sa soif devenait encore plus grande. Il était persuadé de toucher le but, d'obtenir l'information qui lui permettrait de mettre son nom derrière le projet du pont et détenir tous les droits dessus. Ainsi, il pourrait s'attirer toutes les faveurs de l'empereur et obtenir les plus belles richesses. Donc... Ce jour là, j'ai tout fait pour te retenir. Pas parce que Gillian me l'avait demandé, pas parce que je voulais que ta maison soit retournée et qu'il mette les mains sur tes travaux, pas parce que je lui obéis, mais parce que.. Parce que je voulais que tu sois saint et sauf, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. Je savais qu'en te gardant à mes côtés toute la journée, tu ne serais pas chez toi et tu ne risquerais rien. Aucun danger. Bien sûr, je me sentais affreusement coupable, car il allait venir détruire ta maison pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais, je savais aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance de tomber dessus... La première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as dit que tes travaux étaient cachés dans un endroit secret, que toi seul connaissais. Alors, j'ai misé toutes mes chances sur ça.

Tiraillé entre la colère et la fierté, Harry hésite à lui sauter au cou pour le remercier ou lui asséner des coups de colère, de frustration. Tout ce temps, Louis savait, il connaissait les projets de Gillian et il a agis comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Tout ce temps, il a fermé les yeux sur les plans machiavéliques et meurtriers de cet homme, pour protéger Harry. Alors que, s'il lui avait tout avoué plus tôt, ils auraient pu éviter la perte regrettable de Luciano et Ivan. Et toutes ces souffrances qu'ils se sont infligés mutuellement.

Les larmes perles aux coins des yeux d'Harry, il pense à ces moments qu'ils ont partagés... Ces caresses, ces baisers, ces plaisirs, ces rires, ces pleurs, ces gémissements. Ce jour là, à la rivière, au théâtre, chez Louis, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi euphorique, vivant et épanoui. Jamais personne ne lui a donné autant de bonheur, pour tout lui reprendre d'un coup. Maintenant, il ne lui reste que la tristesse pour pleurer et la colère pour hurler.

– Évidemment, Gillian a tout retourné, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Et je le savais qu'il reviendrait bredouille et de très mauvaise humeur. Il m'avait dit que, s'il ne trouvait rien, il devrait à nouveau recourir aux services d'Anchise. La prochaine victime était soit Delio, soit Ivan. Gillian m'a défendu de te revoir pendant un moment, avant qu'on ne passe cette journée ensemble, c'est pour ça que je t'ai inventé l'excuse du travail. Il ne voulait pas que j'attire les soupçons ou que je le dénonce, alors qu'il était si proche du but... Mais moi, je ne voulais pas, j'ai protesté, on a failli se battre. Mais, il m'a dit que si je ne lui obéissais pas, il irait te tuer de ses propres mains. Après t'avoir torturé jusqu'à ce que tu lui donnes tout ce qu'il veut. Je... Comprends moi, Harry.. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'avoir, non seulement parce que je tiens à toi, mais aussi parce que je sais à quel point tes projets sont importants à tes yeux. Alors, je me suis caché. Chez moi, la plupart du temps. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, quand il n'était pas là, j'ai écrit des chansons, sur toi, j'ai regardé ton dessin... Gillian n'est quasiment jamais à la maison, mais là c'était encore pire, il allait partout, sans moi... Sans rien me dire, et j'avais si peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Puis un jour...

Louis marque une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et ses idées, ses yeux brillent de larmes alors que celles d'Harry mouillent déjà ses joues. Ils sont aussi brisés et en colère l'un que l'autre, pour des raisons qui se rejoignent et se comprennent. Harry a du mal à entendre et sentir son coeur battre, c'est affolant à quel point Louis lui fait connaître toutes les émotions possibles en seulement quelques secondes.

Mais Louis n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Il est dévasté, honteux, pris d'un grand courroux, triste et loin d'être fier de lui. Même s'il a fait tout cela pour protéger son amant, celui pour qui son coeur ne cesse de s'affoler, celui pour qu'il serait prêt à remuer le monde entier. Louis sait que son mensonge et sa trahison, aussi minime soient-elles, ont profondément blessé le jeune peintre.

– Un jour donc, Gillian est revenu à la maison avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux, excité. J'ai su dès le moment où je l'ai vu que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il m'a raconté qu'Anchise avait entendu une conversation entre Ivan et toi dans l'atelier... À propos du pont, comme quoi vous aviez trouver un moyen d'achever entièrement la construction. Que ce serez pour bientôt. Gillian est passé à l'action, sans même m'en parler, il a envoyé Anchise soutirer ces précieuses informations à Ivan et le tuer ensuite. J'en avais mal au coeur et envie de vomir, je savais ce que ça voulait dire... Non seulement tu serais brisé de perdre un de tes amis, mais Gillian aurait sans aucun doute son heure de gloire et tes projets entre ses sales mains. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour empêcher la mort d'Ivan ou entraver ses plans, il irait s'en prendre à toi ensuite. Je sais que ta vie ne tenait qu'à un fil... Celui auquel je m'efforçais de m'accrocher. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai dis que j'étais ailleurs pour que tu ne cherches à me trouver, pour que tu t'éloignes du danger. Mais je t'ai écrit cette lettre pour que tu saches que je pense à toi et... Je savais déjà que j'allais te parler de tout ça, maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus te le cacher... Je voulais te voir au plus vite, avant que tout ne tourne mal... J'allais... J'allais te proposer, aujourd'hui, de t'enfuir avec moi...

Envahit par le regret et la honte, Louis baisse les yeux vers l'herbe et la rivière dont l'eau brille sous les rayons perçants du soleil. Mais toute cette lumière lui donne mal à la tête, aujourd'hui il ne parvient pas à sourire. Il ne peut plus porter ce masque de fausse bonne humeur, cette façade qu'il essayait en vain de garder face à Harry. Aujourd'hui, il est un tout autre homme. Plus sombre et humain, dans toute sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité. L'être entier dévoré par les remords et la tristesse. Au moins, il a la certitude de savoir que ses sentiments ne sont pas feints.  

Harry aussi le sent. Il sent toute sa culpabilité, toute son angoisse et sa passion. Dans le choix de ses mots, l'intonation et le tremblement de sa voix, les sanglots qu'il retient péniblement et les regards vitreux qui lui demandent silencieusement le pardon.

– Quand Gillian m'a laissé seul dans la maison, pour aller rencontrer un de ses clients, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'ai couru jusqu'à chez Ivan, apeuré. J'avais l'espoir d'arriver à temps et d'empêcher le pire. Me sentir moins coupable, je suppose. Mais quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu Ivan étendu, mort, dans son lit... La même mort atroce que Luciano. Puis j'ai entendu des cris, au loin, j'ai frissonné quand j'ai cru reconnaître ta voix. Alors, je l'ai suivi, encore plus effrayé qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Tu devines la suite... Je vous ai vu, Anchise et toi, tu étais sur le point de le tuer et... Je sais que, malgré toute ta colère, malgré son insolence et ses erreurs, sa mort t'aurait pesé sur la conscience. C'était encore un adolescent, poussé par la promesse de l'argent. Je ne pouvais pas risquer non plus que tu te fasses attraper. Pour ne pas qu'il ait la chance de s'enfuir, j'ai feint d'être de son côté. Je l'ai tué pour que tu n'ai pas à porter ce fardeau... Tu n'avais pas à être impliqué dans cette histoire, Harry... Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le sois, que tu traverses tout ça... Et je voulais que ça cesse, c'était le seul moyen...

À cet instant, alors que des perles salées dévalent sur les joues de Louis, Harry se rend compte de toute sa vulnérabilité. Louis n'a jamais été un quelconque demi-dieu ou une entité au dessus des autres, il est humain. Il a tout porté sur son dos, pour qu'Harry n'ait pas à souffrir davantage. Et le jeune peintre reconnaît en lui une grande bravoure et un coeur en or.

– Je me suis débarrassé de son corps et couteau, je les ai brûlé tous les deux et j'ai jeté les cendres à l'eau. J'ai ensuite couru jusqu'à la maison... J'avais une dernière chose à faire. Gillian gardait toutes les notes écrites sur ce pont, sur toi, Luciano et tes autres amis et les rapports d'Anchise dans un carnet, à son bureau. Je l'ai pris et je me suis rendu aux autorités. Je n'avais pas le choix, ni le temps de réfléchir à autre chose. Je leur tout expliqué, les meurtres, les projets et les plans de Gillian. Les preuves étaient assez claires et évidentes. J'étais anxieux, j'ai passé un moment là-bas et j'ai eu peur que Gillian me retrouve ou te trouve en découvrant la disparition d'Anchise. Mais les autorités ont rapidement agis après avoir analysé les preuves que je leur avais fournies. Ils m'ont remercié pour ma coopération et ils m'ont demandé de leur dire où se trouvait Gillian. Je leur ai indiqué la taverne, il est tout le temps là-bas, et ils sont allés l'arrêter directement. J'ai assisté à tout ça, soulagé mais tout de même honteux d'avoir été un complice indirect. Vu que c'était un complot contre toi, contre tes projets pour l'empereur, Gillian représentait une menace. Pour la population et le pouvoir. Il sera retenu prisonnier jusqu'à son procès, dans quelques jours, et l'empereur décidera de sa sentence. L'exil, l'enfermement à vie ou l'exécution.

Le souffle qu'Harry a retenu tout ce temps s'échappe dans une respiration tremblante d'émotions. Gillian ne pourra plus leur nuire... Mieux que cela, il sera jugé sévèrement pour ses actes cruels. Harry sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, l'histoire s'éclaircit et il ne peut que ressentir un grand soulagement. Ses amis sont morts, en vain, mais ils auront le droit à leur revanche. Que la justice soit faite équitablement. Harry y veillera, pour eux. Maintenant, ils ne courent plus aucun danger, lui, les autres artistes ou Louis.

Les larmes ont cessé de couler sur ses joues, mais il ne peut réprimer son pinceau au coeur quant à celles qui quittent les yeux tristes et fades de Louis.

Ils restent de longues secondes sans rien dire, le chanteur fixe l'eau de la rivière, la poitrine douloureuse, et Harry a son regard posé sur ses traits tordus par la culpabilité.

Mais avant de prendre une quelconque décision, Harry a besoin de preuves. Les mots de Louis ont beau sembler véritables, il doit les confirmer. En être certain. Pour peut-être lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance.

Alors, sa voix résonne enfin au milieu de ce paysage idyllique, triste aujourd'hui. D'une voix douce, mais décidé, il demande :

– Emmène-moi le voir.  


	8. Chapter 8

       

       Déterminé à lui montrer qu’il peut être digne de confiance, Louis a emmené Harry jusqu’aux prisons de la ville, laissant son panier et les affaires repliés dedans chez lui juste avant. Elles sont surveillés constamment par des gardes et dirigés par l’empereur qui garde un œil attentifs sur ses prisonniers. Le bâtiment est assez vaste, sale, humide et en ruine. Mais extrêmement bien protégé.

 

A l’entrée, Louis se présente au garde poste et l’homme en uniforme lui explique les fonctionnements et les heures de visite. Ils sont conduits par un garde, armé, droit, à l’allure sévère tandis qu’ils descendent jusqu’aux cachots pour les nouveaux arrivés.

 

Harry évite de regarder autour de lui, les cellules plus ou moins grandes, les têtes curieuses, tristes et squelettiques qui se les observent entre les barreaux. Certaines sont directement fermés par des portes, impossible de voir à travers. Harry se sent à la fois gêné et intrigué, Louis n’est pas du tout à l’aise de se trouver ici, parce qu’il pourrait très bien être à lui aussi enfermé, en tant que complique indirect.

 

Ils descendent quelques escaliers, les murs deviennent plus humides, sales. Une odeur nauséabonde envahie leurs narines, Harry se bouche les narines et Louis se contente de toussoter un peu. Ils comprennent alors, en arrivant dans une sorte de sous-terrain, que c’est l’odeur des excréments mélangés à l’odeur des corps laissés à la saleté et la pourriture.

 

Puis le garde s’arrête devant une cellule, extrêmement petite, aux conditions insalubres. Humide, le parfum ambiant est atroce. On peut voir un lit en fer, un matelas troué et aussi fin qu’une couverture, juste à côté un toilette où même un homme désespéré n’irait pas faire ses besoins. Harry est certain d’entendre des souris ou des rats. L’endroit est bien surveillé.

 

Harry s’avance d’un pas et reconnaît, dans la pénombre, à la lueur des quelques bougies et chandeliers accrochés un peu partout autour d’eux, le visage fatigué de Gillian. Assit sur le rebord du lit, l’attention rivée sur le sol poussiéreux. Ses traits sont tirés, durs, épuisés, mais Harry ne ressent aucune forme de pitié pour cette homme.

 

Lorsque Gillian remarque du mouvement, il tourne la tête et ses yeux se mettent à briller. De colère, de jalousie et de dégoût. Envers les deux hommes qui l’ont amené à sa perte, derrière ces barreaux contre lesquels il s’avance et s’appuie. Difficilement, mais son regard traduit une cruauté sans égard, malgré sa position et son état déplorable.

 

– Tiens tiens, voilà le traite et son chien d’artiste.

 

Harry lui lance un regard tout aussi chargé de colère, Louis serre les poings et se retient de laisser l’un d’eux rencontrer violemment la joue de son ancien patron. Mais ce ne serait pas un comportement à adopter ici, devant des gardes et au sein d’une prison.

 

– Le qualifier de traite est un peu trop déplacé, venant de votre part.

 

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres de l’homme aux paroles du jeune peintre. Il n’est pas honteux de ses actes et n’essaie pas de s’en cacher non plus. Il sait, de toute façon, que sa sentence sera irrévocable, il est condamné à la mort ou le reste de sa vie en prison. Dans les deux cas, il ne pourra rien lui arriver de pire. Gillian lui lance un regard de travers et repose ses yeux sur Louis, avant de lui cracher au visage :

 

– Et toi, tu es bien content de m’avoir trahi hein ? Depuis le début, je le savais… Je n’aurais jamais dû te prendre en pitié, j’aurais dû te laisser pourrir dans la rue et tu serais mort comme le sale rat que tu es ! Tu m’as toujours désobéis, tu n’as jamais voulu te plier à mes ordres… Mais là, c’était pire encore. Depuis que ce… Ce bon à rien est entré dans ta vie, il a suffit que tu couches une fois avec lui pour que je te perdes totalement… Après, je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être tourner à mon avantage finalement… J’avais un plan extraordinaire, j’allais le détruire petit à petit son monde. J’allais lui retirer ses amis, l’art puis son amour… Je n’allais pas forcément te tuer Louis, lui peut-être si, sûrement même, mais j’avais comme intention de t’éloigner de lui au moment où il aurait le plus besoin de toi. J’allais te renvoyer de là où on venait et ainsi… Il n’aurait été qu’un vulnérable petit insecte que j’aurais simplement eu à écraser pour arriver à mes fins…

– Mais ça ne sert à rien, puisque maintenant tu vas croupir derrière ces barreaux.

 

Gillian serre les dents, les deux hommes l’observent en train de perdre sa patiente et son air victorieux. Il ne semble pas encore avoir réalisé la position fatale dans laquelle il se trouve. Il est encore enfermé dans le déni, la soif d’argent, de pouvoir et de notoriété, alors qu’il n’a plus rien en sa possession. Rien si ce n’est un vulgaire bout de tissu sur son corps, les maladies qui vont bientôt l’atteindre, sans parler de la faim et la soif, malgré les rations qu’on va lui donner pour survivre, et une cellule si petite que l’air doit lui manquer parfois.

 

– Alors, c’est ça maintenant ? Tu es venu, avec lui, main dans la main, célébrer ta victoire ? Tu es vraiment pathétique Louis… Au final, peut-être que ta mère a eu raison de t’abandonner, elle savait que tu méritais de passer ta vie dans la boue et p…

– Ça suffit, la ferme !

 

La voix d’Harry s’élève d’un coup, glaciale et courroucée, ce qui attire le regard des gardes autour d’eux. Louis pose une main sur son bras, pour le calmer et lui assurer que ce n’est rien, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Gillian utilise le sujet de sa mère pour essayer de le blesser. Maintenant, il est habitué et ses mots le laissent plus de marbre qu’autre chose.

 

Gillian aborde un sourire malicieux, il regarde Harry de haut en bas, le torse qui se soulève sous sa respiration, son regard froid et ses poings serrés.

 

– Oh, tu lui as appris à mordre Louis ? C’est drôle, il y a peu de temps, il ne savait même pas formuler une phrase correctement ou tenir son verre droit…

– Harry n’a jamais eu besoin de moi pour savoir se défendre.

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi a-t-il laissé ses amis mourir ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas cherché à les venger ? Pourquoi était-il assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que le coupable se trouvait sous ses yeux ?

 

La colère d’Harry gronde dans son corps, il sait que Gillian essaie de le provoquer et de lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais l’évocation de la mort vaine de ses amis éveille en lui une souffrance insupportable. Louis serre doucement ses doigts sur son bras, mais cela n’a aucun effet. Son coeur fait battre frénétiquement ses veines et il en oublie presque la présence des gardes ou du chanteur.

 

Amusé par son petit jeu, condamné à une solitude et à un enfermement éternel, Gillian profite de sa dernière animation et prend son temps et du plaisir à observer l’artiste souffrir.

 

– Parce que c’est un incapable et un faible… Ce pont, il ne va jamais réussir à le construire, ni ce théâtre, ni quoi que ce soit d’autre qui puisse sortir de sa tête. Je vais te dire petit, moi j’aurais pu tout entreprendre et tout gagner, mais toi… Toi, tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. Peut-être que je suis condamné à mourir ici, mais toi, tu vas mourir à petit feu en regardant ton bonheur et tes projets s’échapper entre tes doigts ! Tu n’es pas un artiste, tu vas périr avant même avoir pu te faire connaître au delà de notre pays !

– Il ne va pas tout perdre, il a un talent unique. Un talent que tu n’as jamais eu et dont tu es jaloux. Tu vas mourir par jalousie et éternellement seul. Et puis, moi je serais là. Ajoute Louis en baladant ses doigts sur le bras d’Harry. Toujours.

– Parce que tu crois qu’il te voudra encore ? Après tout ça ? Regarde le, regarde ses yeux, regarde comme ils sont morts à l’intérieur et tu verras qu’il n’a plus une once d’amour pour toi ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l’as trahi Louis, tu lui as menti, tu as volé son coeur et tu l’as brisé devant ses yeux ! Tu t’es joué de lui, il le sait… N’est-ce pas Harry ? Tu sais que ton cher Louis t’as mené en bateau depuis le début, qu’il a fait semblant de t’aimer, qu’il t’a retourné la tête et le corps pour mieux te briser et te mentir… ? Tu le penses, tu le crois… Et c’est vrai… Louis est séduisant, il sait user de son charme. C’est un jeu d’enfant pour lui, il lui suffit de faire les yeux doux, remuer ses jolies petites fesses, fourrer son sexe un peu partout et v…

 

Au fil de ses mots, le visage d’Harry se décompose, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et une boule se forme dans sa gorge, l’empêchant de respirer correctement. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe, il ne comprend pas tout de suite quand il voit Louis s’approcher de Gillian et lui hurler des insanités, puis l’homme lui saisir le col de sa toge pour le tirer contre lui, violemment, à travers les barreaux. Il ne bouge pas, les battements douloureux de son coeur l’empêchent de réfléchir ou de bouger.

 

Ce sont les gardes qui agrippent Louis et le dégage de l’emprise du prisonnier, l’être entier maintenant animé par la folie et la vengeance. Harry ne revient à lui que lorsqu’il sent une main se glisser sur sa joue et les yeux de Louis s’ancrer dans les siens, il voit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n’en sortir. Il parvient cependant à lire les mots qu’il ne peut entendre, encore troublé par ceux de Gillian : _suis moi_.

 

Et, ils sortent ensemble de ce lieu infâme, escorté par le garde qui les accompagne jusqu’au dehors. En silence, ils marchent jusqu’à retrouver la rivière. C’est presque un instinct. Ils ont besoin d’aller là-bas, de retourner sur leurs pas, là où peut-être tout a commencé et tout va reprendre forme.

 

Ils s’assoient, séparés par quelques centimètres. Le bruit de la rivière qui coule couvre le silence lourd, et peut-être aussi les reniflements de Louis qui essaie de ravaler ses larmes. En vain. Elles coulent sur ses joues et il murmure finalement :

 

– Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai ? Tout ce qu’il a dit sur moi ? Sur nous ? Je n’ai jamais… Je n’ai jamais joué avec toi, Harry. Jamais, je ne… Je n’ai pas menti sur mes sentiments et ce que je ressens pour toi, ni ce que je pense de toi, de nous et… Tu le sais, je n’aurais pas pu te faire l’amour comme ça, je n’aurais pas passé tout ce temps avec toi si depuis le début je ne pensais qu’à te manipuler… C’est… C’est lui qui joue avec nous, il essaie de te tourner contre moi pour… Pour avoir sa revanche et nous séparer, nous faire souffrir… Mais…

 

Sa phrase se termine par un sanglot et il plonge sa tête entre ses mains. Harry sait la vérité maintenant, il a vu de ses propres yeux l’homme qui est derrière tout ça depuis le début, enfermé maintenant et ne pourra jamais plus leur nuire. Harry connaît la vérité, Louis ne lui a pas menti. Il s’est exposé à lui, lui a tout livré, son histoire, son coeur, même si les dégâts ont déjà fait des ravages. Même si Luciano et Ivan ont été emporté injustement.

 

Gillian n’a pas pu mettre les mains sur les projets d’Harry, sur ces précieux travaux. Gillian n’a pas eu l’occasion d’assouvir sa soif irrévocable de pouvoir et d’avoir. Gillian va disparaître avec ses rêves, ses espoirs qu’il n’aura jamais plus l’opportunité de saisir. Gillian est sous les barreaux. Grâce à Louis. Grâce à l’amour qu’il porte au peintre. Gillian n’a pas cette chance, de connaître l’amour et quelqu’un qui se bat pour lui, pour le protéger et croire en ses talents jusqu’à risquer sa propre vie.

 

Puis, contre toute attente, sans réfléchir, Harry s’avance vers lui. Il s’approche de Louis jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se touchent et le prend dans ses bras. Aujourd’hui, les rôles s’inversent. C’est Louis qui a besoin d’être rassuré, d’une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Entre des sanglots étranglés, il s’excuse, il demande pardon à Harry, pour ses mensonges, ses secrets et de l’avoir entraîné au coeur du danger.

 

Le peintre caresse sa nuque, ses cheveux, du bout des doigts. Les mains de Louis s’accrochent à sa toge, au niveau de son dos, mais c’est différent des autres étreintes. Ce n’est pas celle du plaisir charnel, de l’union ultime quand l’orgasme retourne les corps, ce n’est pas la passion dévorante de se toucher. C’est différent. Désespéré. Parce que Louis a peur de le voir partir et il s’accroche à lui, car il ne lui reste plus rien à part Harry. Et sans lui, il ne voit plus la nécessité de vivre. Louis a peur de la mort, avec lui il se sentait éternel.

 

Ils se détachent au bout d’un certain temps, ils ont besoin de se voir et de lire dans les yeux de l’autre que ce n’est pas fini. Qu’au contraire, c’est le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Harry tend sa main, glisse ses doigts contre la joue humide de Louis et ressuie ses larmes à l’aide de son pouce. Leurs regards se rejoignent alors pour ne jamais plus se perdre de vue. Puis, après avoir déposé un délicat baiser sur son front, Harry demande, enfin :

 

– Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit avant ? Tout aurait pu être différent…

 

Les paupières de Louis se ferment quelques secondes, il laisse échapper un léger soupir. Il s’attendait à ce qu’Harry s’énerve sur lui, l’insulte, le frappe, le déteste, l’ignore ou le rejette. Mais à pas à ce que sa voix soit aussi douce, presque un murmure.

 

En effet, Harry aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce qu’il ressent à l’instant. Toute la tristesse qu’il garde en lui, la colère et le regret. Mais, il ne peut définitivement pas en vouloir à Louis. Il ne peut pas le blâmer d’avoir voulu le protéger des plans meurtriers de Gillian. Il a agit par amour, et à sa place, aucun doute qu’Harry aurait agi de la même manière.

 

– Je savais que si je te tenais au courant de cela, tu irais faire ta propre justice et te mettre en danger plus encore. Gillian est un homme affreusement cruel, même s’il ne les touche pas souvent, il sait se servir des armes et je… Je l’ai déjà vu tuer un homme de sang froid. Il t’aurait percé le coeur sans aucun remord, il y aurait même pris un grand plaisir. Et puis… Et puis j’avais peur de te perdre. Si je t’avais avoué tout ça, j’avais peur que tu me me bannisses de ta vie, parce que je te dégouttais par mes mensonges… J’avais… J’avais l’espoir que tout cela finisse, que Gillian arrête ses projets fous et que nous deux on pourrait continuer notre histoire… L’aube se serait levée pour nous et on aurait eu quelque chose de beau et de fort…

– Louis, je…

– Si tu savais comme je m’en veux, Harry. De t’avoir entraîné dans tout ça, de t’avoir menti et blessé… Je suis lâche et faible, j’aurais dû tout t’avouer dès le début, ou ne jamais t’approcher sous les yeux de Gillian, il n’aurait jamais vu comme une menace et…

 

Perdu entre ses mots, Louis étouffe un sanglot. Il est paniqué, paniqué à l’idée que tout s’effondre devant lui sans être capable d’agir, qu’Harry lui glisse entre les doigts. Et qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s’est battu pour le protéger, et au final il risque de le perdre.

 

La perspective d’une existence sans le jeune peintre lui est impossible et insupportable. Il ne peut pas imaginer son monde sans lui, un monde où il puisse vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Tous ces moments qu’ils ont partagés ensemble, les rires, les heures de plaisirs, les longues minutes à se regarder et parler en s’enlaçant, des caresses légères, des baisers fiévreux. Ces instants précieux, qu’il porte tout contre son coeur, ils ne peuvent pas être qu’éphémères. Ils ne peuvent pas appartenir au passé.

 

–… Ne me laisses pas, Harry. Je te promets de ne plus jamais avoir de secrets pour toi… Mais ne m’abandonnes pas, tu es tout ce qu’il me reste et je ne…

 

Louis reprend un peu son souffle, ses esprits. C’est compliqué. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour sécher ses larmes et calmer les battements de son coeur. Mais il y parvient, un minimum, quand son regard croise celui de l’homme qui fait battre son coeur.

 

– Je sais que c’est… Difficile à croire, après tout ce qui s’est passé, et je comprendrais que tu sois en colère contre moi mais… Je voudrais vraiment essayer avec toi, Harry. Avoir une vie à tes côtés. Je ne peux pas envisager de continuer sans ta présence, tu es… Si tu savais à quel point ça me tuait déjà de devoir te dire que je voyais d’autres personnes, alors que je ne veux que ton corps… Je t’en prie, tu peux être furieux, triste, mais… Sa voix devient un murmure et il étouffe un sanglot. Ne me rejettes pas… Ne pars pas…

– Lou, je ne vais pas partir. L’interrompt Harry pour mettre fin à son angoisse, sa voix est douce. Je suis là, avec toi. Tu m’entends… ? Et, je ne veux pas d’une vie sans toi non plus.

 

Timide, Louis relève les yeux vers lui. Plein d’espoir. Leurs visages sont si proches qu’ils se touchent presque, ils peuvent sentir le coeur de l’autre battre la chamade sous la poitrine. Et si les yeux pouvaient parler, ils se diraient tous les mots d’amour qu’ils ont encore trop peur de prononcer, pour ne pas briser cet instant. C’est peut-être un peu trop tôt, ils ont besoin de temps, mais ils vont le suivre ensemble.

 

Harry glisse ses doigts contre la nuque de Louis puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Ce baiser aussi est différent. Il n’est fiévreux, langoureux, précipité, marqué par le désir ou l’impatience de se retrouver corps à corps.

 

Là, c’est une sensation nouvelle. Ils s’embrassent lentement, sincèrement, tendrement.

 

Et la main de Louis se faufile entre les pans de sa toge, près de son torse, sa poitrine. Elle se pose là, où le coeur d’Harry s’affole, lui aussi, sous ses doigts. Louis n’a pas besoin de mots pour savoir et pour comprendre ce que ces battements peuvent traduire.

 

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, lui aussi a compris, il laisse son coeur parler. Ce dont il devait parler à Louis, ces sentiments qu’il devait lui avouer ce soir, il aura bien encore le temps et l’occasion de poser de véritables mots dessus. De les prononcer, yeux dans les yeux.

 

De nouvelles perles salées s’échappent des yeux clos de Louis. De bonheur, cette fois.

 

Même si ce baiser est teinté de larmes, il a la saveur d’un _toujours_.


	9. Épilogue.

 

 Un frisson parcourt son échine et fait hérisser les poils de ses bras. Il est réveillé par une douce caresse, ce n'est pas celle de la légère brise du printemps qui passe par la fenêtre et souffle lentement sur sa peau nue, ni le souvenir d'un cauchemar qui lui serre la gorge de frayeur. Ce matin, alors que le jour est déjà levé depuis quelques heures, ce sont de douces caresses qui le tirent de son sommeil. Un corps chaud et nu se colle au sien, des doigts parcourent ses hanches, ses cuisses et son dos. Encore à moitié endormi, un léger grognement sort d'entre ses lèvres, mais déjà un sourire heureux les habille.

Puis des lèvres, douces et voluptueuses, se posent en de légers baisers volages sur son épaule et sa nuque. Si c'est une tactique pour le faire sortir du lit, alors il n'est pas prêt de se lever. Rien ne peut entraver son bonheur aujourd'hui, et ce genre de réveil ne peut que renforcer cette sensation de plénitude. Rapidement, il entend sa voix tout près de son oreille, qui lui murmure :

– Amour... Il faut que tu te lèves, la cérémonie commence bientôt.

Un nouveau grognement. Il serait bien resté ainsi toute la matinée au lit. Harry se retourne finalement sur le côté pour faire face à son amant. Ses beaux yeux bleus pétillent, la couleur plus intense encore que d'habitude, puis son sourire éblouissant Harry n'a pas besoin de plus de raisons pour se pencher et venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Ses mains descendent le long des hanches de Louis jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il n'hésite pas à caresser, le font basculer sur le dos afin que le peintre se retrouve allongé au dessus de lui.

Louis ne peut retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de sa bouche et ses doigts se perdent dans ses boucles brunes, légèrement plus longues qu'à leur rencontre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent que lorsqu'ils sont à bout de souffle, les joues colorées de rose et le corps déjà chaud. Un sourire taquin, et irrésistible, orne les lèvres d'Harry. Louis soupire et secoue la tête lentement.

– Si tu ne te lèves pas, on va être en retard...

– Justement, il nous faut une bonne raison Lou.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit, il répond pas des gestes. Il descend des baisers le long du corps de Louis, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches puis se glisse en dessous de la couverture qui recouvre leurs corps la nuit, là, entre ses cuisses. Louis aurait dû protester, lui dire qu'ils auraient le temps de faire cela plus tard, ce soir. Mais en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon se refermer autour de lui, il ne répond plus de rien. Et là, ce n'est plus qu'un long voyage dans les nombreux délices du plaisir.

Inévitablement, ils arrivent presque en retard. Après cette petite gâterie, Louis n'a pas pu résister à l'appel du corps d'Harry et lui a fait l'amour tendrement entre les draps. Ils se sont débarbouillés ensemble, ont avalé quelques morceaux de fruits dans leur salon avant de se vêtir proprement. Les plus beaux apparats pour l'occasion. Harry s'est appliqué un peu d'huile de lavande dans le cou et sur les poignet, Louis porte son beau collier doré qui met la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux en avant. La porte se ferme derrière eux, et au mur un papier frétille sous le léger coup de vent. Le dessin de Louis, nu dans le fauteuil, encore là, chez eux. Avec les guitares, les pinceaux, les crayons, le sirop de pèche...

Main dans la main, ils se rendent près du coeur de la rivière. Bien plus grand que celle qu'ils ont fréquentés de nombreuses fois. Leur petit jardin secret. Où ils se retrouvent parfois pour partager un repas frais l'été, se baigner dans l'eau claire et limpide ou passer des heures à s'aimer, nus, sur la couverture et à l'ombre des grands arbres.

Du monde se trouve déjà en place, agglutinés pour assister à l'évènement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se déroule tous les jours. De loin, Harry voit déjà son immense fierté se dresser devant ses yeux et son regard brille d'émotions. Deux ans de dures labeurs, de travaux intenses, de nuits à rester éveiller. Des années de réflexion et de peur de l'échec. Son plus grand rêve voit le jour. Il serre plus fort les doigts de Louis qui lui embrasse ses doigts en souriant, tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers les rangs à l'avant.

Les autres artistes sont là aussi, tout ceux qui ont apporté leur contribution. Delio vient serrer son ami dans ses bras et le félicite, lui fait remarquer qu'ils sont presque en retard toutefois et les deux amants se regardent, sur le point de rire.

Il y a du brouhaha, un peu de mouvement, mais tout cela cesse quand résonne un bruit de trompette solennelle. Comme si le temps se fige, la procession qui amène l'empereur se créer un chemin jusqu'au devant. Lente, tant attendue.

Harry est impatient, son coeur tremble de bonheur et sa main broie presque celle de Louis, leurs doigts toujours liés. Leur amour n'est plus vraiment un secret pour personne en ville, ils n'ont pas peur de s'aventurer dans les rue en se tenant de la main, ou de s'embrasser à la taverne Et, malgré quelques remarques ou quelques regards en coin déplacés, ils n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre. De toute manière, ils n'ont jamais été aussi fiers de se tenir au côté l'un de l'autre.

Louis tourne la tête pour admirer son amant, plus resplendissant que jamais. Sa tenue d'un marron foncé lui ceint parfaitement la taille et met en valeur son corps, ses muscles et ses formes. Des touches de doré ornent son habillement, le fin tissu travaillé avec précision. Si ce n'était pas pour l'empereur, il serait presque jaloux de le voir s'accoutrer de cette façon si soignée et délicate pour un autre que lui. Et Louis aussi a revêtu son plus bel apparat, la toge d'un bleu pastel lui épouse parfaitement le corps, celle qu'Harry préfère.

Finalement, l'empereur est amené à quelques mètres d'eux. Sublime dans son habit de pourpre et de lumière, les pierreries qui l'en décorent, la couronne sur sa tête et le bâton qu'il tient à la main. Même si des gardes l'entourent, on ne voit et on ne jure que par lui. Le soleil ne semble qu'un faible rayon épuisé à ses côtés. Malgré les rides aux coins de ses yeux, les plissements sur son front et ses cheveux grisonnants sur sa tête impériale, personne ne remet en question sa beauté. Ce n'est plus seulement une question de physique, son âme entière dégage un aura qui vient d'ailleurs. Il aussi adulé que redouté. Si chaque habitant souhaite s'en attirer les faveurs, ils font aussi tout pour ne jamais en réveiller les foudres.

Dans un mouvement uni, tous s'inclinent. À genoux. Excepté l'empereur dont le corps reste droit et digne, imperturbable. Signe d'une grande bonté et d'un haut rang. Toujours dans un rythme harmonieux, ils se relèvent quand l'homme majestueux leur en fait le signe. Puis, écouté par des centaines et des centaines de personnes pendus à ses lèvres, il se met à parler haut, fort et distinctement.

– Aujourd'hui, en tant que gouverneur de notre magnifique pays, j'ai l'immense honneur d'inaugurer une construction digne des plus grands et divins créateurs. Cette monstrueuse architecture qui se dresse derrière moi est le fruit de longs et pénibles travaux, son aboutissement est le résultat une énorme avancée pour nous. L'arrivée de nouvelles marchandises, relié directement à l'autre terre, nos hommes ne seront plus obligés d'endurer des jours laborieux de voyages pour nous ramener des vivres, l'admiration d'un art maîtrisé, la venue de nouveaux marchands et visiteurs qui désireront acheter nos productions... Ce pont, dans toute sa splendeur et sa beauté, est le symbole du monde entier qui s'ouvre à nous. Mais avant de procéder à son ouverture, j'aimerais personnellement, et au nom du pouvoir qui m'est conféré, remercier chaque artisan, chaque peintre, chaque architecte qui a contribué à son édification. Cela n'a pas dû manquer à vos regards curieux que, pendant plus de deux ans, ces hommes ont travaillé sans relâche pour nous offrir la plus impressionnantes des créations. Je ne manque pas non plus de remercier ceux qui ont péri avant d'avoir pu achever ces travaux... C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que leur nom soit gravé dans la pierre.

Tous les yeux sont rivés sur l'empereur tandis que son discours prend fin. Harry pense à Luciano et Ivan qui n'auront jamais eu la chance de voir le pont prendre vie. Dans un silence respectueux des morts, il s'avance vers le rang des artistes. Il prend sont temps pour remercier chaque personne, dont l'implication a été plus ou moins importante, mais c'est un travail de groupe avant tout. Harry le sait, même s'il est à la tête de ce projet, même si l'idée vient principalement de lui, il n'y serait jamais parvenu sans l'aide précieuse des autres.

Petit à petit l'empereur fait son ascension et finalement s'arrête devant Harry dont le coeur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression de ne plus en avoir. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit de si près, il n'a eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir que deux fois dans sa vie, de loin, au milieu d'une foule compacte lors d'un jour important comme celui-ci. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, non plus, avoir la chance unique d'être si proche de lui. L'impression est telle que ses joues prennent feu, il incline sa tête en signe de respect et n'ose même pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. L'empereur esquisse un sourire face au si jeune garçon qui lui a offert le présent d'une si belle œuvre d'art.

– Si je ne me trompes pas, c'est bien vous qui avez entrepris et dirigé ce projet ?

Sa voix qui vibre et porte si près de lui est réellement impressionnante. Harry hoche la tête plusieurs fois en reprenant son souffle. Derrière lui, il sent la main de Louis dans son dos qui le rassure et l'aide à ne pas perdre ses moyens.

– Oui, enfin... Enfin, non... Pas tout à fait, c'est un travail de groupe avant tout... Mon Seigneur.

– A ce que j'ai compris de la bouche de votre ami, enchaîne l'empereur en gardant son léger sourire, vous avez un autre grand projet que vous aimeriez me soumettre ? À propos d'un nouveau théâtre que vous aimeriez ériger à la place de l'ancien qui n'est plus très récent, c'est cela ?

Harry ose enfin relever sa tête, presque brusquement vers sa gauche où il aperçoit son ami Delio lui offrir un sourire gêné mais fier. Son coeur bat à tout rompre, c'est presque douloureux. Il pose finalement son regard sur l'empereur, dont les dorés lui produisent l'effet d'un feu ardent. Ce n'est pas sensuel ou charnel, bien sûr. Mais plutôt, l'envie de lui prouver sa capacité en tant qu'artiste, la chance inouïe d'avoir déjà pu créer un tel édifice pour lui.

Intimidé par sa grandeur, Harry ne sait pas comment répondre et bafouille quelques mots. L'empereur lui tend alors, dans un geste lent et délicat, sa main. Le jeune peintre hésite, avale sa salive et sa main rencontre finalement la sienne dans une poignée solennelle et forte. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, il a du mal à croire que ce moment existe vraiment. Et pourtant, il le sent. Faire pulser sa poitrine.

– Je ferais venir un de mes hommes pour vous conduire à mon palais demain, j'aimerais entendre les autres projets que vous pourriez me soumettre. S'ils sont aussi brillants que celui du pont, le théâtre est à vous dès demain.

Et, accompagné d'un dernier regard, l'empereur lâche sa main et continue son avancée pour remercier le reste des artistes. Encore comme dans un rêve, Harry a du mal à garder les pieds sur Terre. Il applaudit mécaniquement quand l'empereur inaugure officiellement le pont. Et il ne revient à lui, en dehors de ses rêveries et des mots de l'empereur, quand celui-ci a disparu. Les habitants se dispersent, retournent à leurs occupations.

Une main sur son bras lui fait tourner le regard du pont, Louis s'approche de lui et Harry le prend par surprise en fondant sur ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu brouillon mais passionné. Il s'accroche à son amant, à sa tenue divine, tremble de bonheur, pleure de joie et rit nerveusement contre sa bouche.

Plusieurs fois, Louis lui murmure qu'il est fier de lui, qu'il aime la plus belle personne sur cette Terre, et Harry ne peut que tomber encore plus amoureux de lui et de ses mots. Deux ans et demi que Louis le supporte dans ses travaux, ses choix. Deux ans et demi qu'il partage son lit, sa maison. Deux ans et demi qu'il se sont donnés coeur et corps, l'un à l'autre, entièrement, depuis la discussion à la rivière. Depuis l'enfermement à vie Gillian à la prison impériale.

Ils s'embrassent et s'enlacent longtemps, au bord du grand bras de la rivière, devant ce gigantesque pont dont on a l'impression qu'il traverse et touche le ciel.

Harry pense aux mots de l'empereur, encore gravés dans sa tête, et se dit que ce n'est sûrement que le premier de ses nombreux projet qui verra le jour. Qu'un avenir glorieux l'attend. Et finalement, Ivan avait peut-être raison. Il va accomplir de grandes choses, il sera à la hauteur des plus artistes de leur siècle et de ceux d'avant.

 _« Ars longa, vita brevis »_  (« L'art est long, la vie est brève »), Harry admire avec fierté l'inscription au dessus du panthéon qui orne le nouveau théâtre. Une citation qu'il a trouvé dans un de ses anciens livres poussiéreux d'Hippocrate. Quand il est tombé sur cette phrase, il n'a pas hésité. C'était comme une évidence. Elle résume l'histoire de sa vie. Parce qu'il sait que rien n'est éphémère, sauf l'art qui subsiste à travers le temps.

Des bras entourent ses hanches et des lèvres se posent sur sa joue, il tourne son regard vers Louis et sourit, ému.

– Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais. C'est magnifique. Personne n'osera jamais le détruire. Il existera éternellement.

Harry fixe intensément Louis, ses doigts caressent sa joue délicate. Ses yeux ont toujours le même éclat d'amour et d'intensité, même après cinq années de vie commune. Prit dans un élan d'amour, Harry murmure, en l'admirant, les yeux presque humides de larmes. Des larmes de joie :

– Je t'aime.

– Haz...

– Je t'aime tellement, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Sans toi... Peut-être que tout ça n'aurait jamais vu le jour, tu m'as donné l'envie, le courage, l'inspiration de tout faire, de permettre à mes projets de prendre forme et... Et... Tu es formidable, tu me soutiens toujours, tu me donnes tes avis, tu me donnes ton amour, ta force, ton admiration... Je t'admire aussi. J'admire l'homme que tu es et...

Les larmes montent à ses yeux, il ne parvient plus à continuer sur sa lancée. Louis se tourne totalement dans ses bras, pose ses mains sur ses joues rosées, les passent dans ses boucles brunes et il sourit. Il essuie une larme sur sa peau et laisse leurs bouches se retrouver, se caresser lentement.

Harry colle son corps au sien et ses mains s'accrochent à sa peau, à travers le tissu de sa toge. Quand le baiser prend fin, Louis soutient son regard et prend la parole :

– Premièrement, c'est à toi que reviennent tous les mérites. Ce sont tes projets, tes œuvres, tes travaux. Tu y es parvenu parce que tu y as mit tout ton coeur et ton âme, c'est sûrement ça qui a tant séduit l'empereur. Tu ne fais pas de l'art, tu vis l'art. Il gît en toi, il coule dans tes veines comme le sang qui fait fonctionner ton coeur. Deuxièmement, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, tu ne veux pas arriver dans la salle avec les yeux rougis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un théâtre à inaugurer, tout le monde veut te voir fier et souriant. Parce que tu le mérites plus que tout, d'être le plus grand artiste de ton temps.

Ils partagent un rire et un autre baiser, un peu plus long. Louis repose ensuite son front contre le sien, ses doigts glissent sur la nuque de son amant et il murmure tout près de ses lèvres :

– Et, troisièmement, je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, et bien encore après.

A contrecœur, ils doivent se séparer afin d'aller se préparer. Pour autant, leurs mains ne se quittent pas. Et Harry ne pleure plus, son coeur est gonflé de joie et d'amour. Celui de Louis de fierté et d'admiration.

Ce soir a lieu l'inauguration du nouveau théâtre flambant neuf. Des grandes colonnes de pierres aux décorations dorées, un rideau pourpre qui s'ouvrira à l'entrée de artistes et dévoilera les futurs décors, des gradins immenses pour accueillir au milieu, tout en bas, une scène où une troupe aura la grande opportunité d'y jouer la toute première pièce. Devant plus de la moitié de la population et l'empereur, en personne, qui s'est déplacé pour y assister.

Même s'il ne devrait pas, Harry se sent nerveux. Il est assis à côté des autres artistes, non loin de la place en hauteur et au milieu du théâtre qui est réservée à la tête impériale de ce pays. Harry est impatient de voir ce que va donner cette représentation, mais surtout... parce que Louis joue un morceau ce soir, avant le spectacle. Il offre au public quelques unes de ses chansons et son talent.

Harry tourne son regard vers l'empereur, l'homme lui adresse un sourire modéré, digne de son haut-rang mais assez prononcé pour montrer sa gratitude envers le jeune peintre. Il retourne son attention sur la scène, le visage neutre et sérieux. Louis y fait son entrée, sous un silence de plomb, munit de sa guitare et de sa voix, uniquement. Il n'a pas besoin de plus. L'agencement du théâtre, la hauteur des gradins vont lui permettre de porter son chant jusqu'aux oreilles attentives de chaque personne présente ce soir.

Le coeur palpitant de bonheur, Harry voit son amant prendre son souffle, et jouer les premières notes d'une musique dont il n'a encore jamais entendu les accords. Il comprend que c'est une de ses nouvelles compositions.

De sa place, assez proche de la scène, Harry voit Louis le chercher du regard. Quand il le trouve, un sourire timide illumine son visage et ses pupilles. A partir de ce moment, leurs yeux ne se lâchent plus, et leur amour est accompagné par cette mélodie. Lente, harmonieuse, colorée par sa voix qui se joint bientôt à la musique et prononce les premières paroles à la promesse éternelle :

–  _Demain, à l'aube..._

C'est comme remonter à la surface après d'interminables minutes en apnée, Harry sent son souffle le quitter subitement et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et son coeur... Son coeur, au creux de sa poitrine chaude, n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il s'affole au rythme de la musique, tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant d'amour et de fierté prend place sur le visage d'Harry.

S'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde, s'il ne voulait pas entendre cette chanson en entier, s'il ne voulait pas que Louis chante son amour à son égard sous les yeux émerveillés d'un millier de personne et ceux de l'empereur, il serait descendu pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Demain, à l'aube.

Ce sont les souvenirs qu'ils ont créés ensemble, le début de leur histoire et tous les moments qui s'en sont suivis.

Demain, à l'aube.

C'est le serment d'un jour nouveau qui se lèvera, sans fin, sur eux.

Et, en le regardant, Harry sait que, au même titre que leurs initiales qu'il a gravé dans la pierre de la nouvelle construction, leur amour aussi traversera le temps. 


End file.
